In Memory
by pikajow
Summary: Inuyasha loses his memory of Kagome after she wishes away the jewel and returns to her world. Will Sesshomaru help him, or twist his lost memory to his favor? (Mpreg, Inucest, YAOI, possible BDSM).
1. Chapter 1

In Memory

Summary: Inuyasha loses his memory of Kagome after she wishes away the jewel and returns to her world. Will Sesshomaru help him, or twist his lost memory to his favor? (Mpreg, Inucest, YAOI, possible BDSM).

Chapter 1

Something was missing.

What it was, Inuyasha couldn't remember.

He laid down in his futon, one placed out next to him. The material was almost a rose color, looking like silk as it was neatly made. It held a smell that was so faint, as if the owner had been absent for months. The smell made his nose twitch, smelling so familiar but so…

Foreign.

Inuyasha sighed for the uptenth time that night, standing up in his futon before rolling up the extra futon. He placed it in a corner to the far side hut, not bothering to fix his own as he opened his shoji.

Winter had finally came and snow had began to fall, the wind blowing a chill into his hut. Inuyasha was cold but ignored it, walking out of the hut and closing the shoji. He sat down at the entrance, a frown pulling down his lips.

He was utterly alone here, though he didn't mind. Away from pesky humans and insignificant demons, the hanyou had found his own peaceful sanctuary. He didn't do much out here however, the isolated meadow just barely outside the reaches of his territory. He went back to his tree once a month to stare at it, seeing where he had been pinned before. He couldn't remember how he got free, and didn't bother to ask the villagers.

They probably still hated him from taking the stupid jewel anyway.

And Kikyo…

Inuyasha breathed heavily through his nose, looking up to the sky. He didn't really feel sorry for the wench, though a part of him almost yearned for it to be her that took him down. Maybe she had took out the arrow and ran, hoping Inuyasha would not see her as the old hag she had become.

Inuyasha smirked at that, his eyes becoming lidded as he saw the beginnings of snow beginning to fall again. He wished to run and fight, his demon energy nearly choking him with his lazy way of life. Inuyasha fought every time he went to his tree but…

He didn't remember how he got that sword.

That sword that reminded him of warmth and a primal urge to protect. He wasn't sure anymore what he was supposed to protect, though he merely assumed it was his own life.

It wasn't like it was easy out there for him anyway.

When Inuyasha couldn't possibly take anymore of the quiet and relaxation he went back inside his hut, grabbing his sword and walking towards the forest beyond the meadow. He kept a hand on the hilt as he jumped into the air, moving quickly from tree to tree as he sniffed for a possible target.

For a solid ten minutes, Inuyasha could smell nothing. He was surprised to not even smell one demon, moving a bit faster as he ventured farther into the forest. He thought that maybe it was because he was going over the forest rather than through, jumping down into the foliage with a grunt.

He could faintly smell some weak demons from inside, running through the trees as he tried to pinpoint something stronger. His ears twitched violently when he heard a scream, the hanyou coming to a sudden stop.

He contemplated going towards it, though his feet were already moving before he could complete the thought. Inuyasha tried to pick up a scent from the direction of the scream, smelling something human. He narrowed his eyes as he moved faster, his fire rat kimono swinging in the wind as he dodged tree trunks and hopped over bushes.

When he heard the scream again he broke through the trees, stopping to see a little girl being protected by a two headed dragon demon. There was a large bear demon on all fours, its eyes wide with rabid rage. It looked almost pained, though Inuyasha could easily see why.

A large burn mark singed it's fur, a sliver of exposed red skin showing. A small imp demon was laying across the meadow, seeming to be unconsious. A staff was thrown carelessly to the side, Inuyasha guessing it might have had some magic.

The dragon demon could have probably taken it on, though it seemed a failed attempt had led to a large gash to its side. The bear had probably been woken from it's hibernation and went on a rampage, if the situation meant anything. It was probably also starving, the two demons and little girl looking rather appetizing to it's starved crazed mind.

Inuyasha didn't need to help.

Once again his body moved on it's own and he found himself standing in between the dragon demon and the bear demon, his sword drawn. His body acted on instinct, even if Inuyasha couldn't understand why. He had placed himself in the bears eyesight however, and if he moved it would prompt a chase.

Something he would definitely enjoy.

Inuyasha swung his sword in a sideways arc, the bear demon rising up to stand on its hind legs. It led to a shallow cut to it's abdomen, the demon roaring out in anger and pain. Inuyasha used the momentum of his first swing to cut straight down, a large paw the size of his face smacking away the swing.

Inuyasha twisted his wrists to handle the recoil, touching the tip of the sword to the ground before slicing up. Blood splattered onto the ground, some landing on Inuyasha's cheek. He ignored it and jumped up, kicking the demon away and separating it from the human and dragon demon.

It fell onto its side with a loud thud, some trees swaying from it's force. Inuyasha jumped into the air and pushed energy into his sword, feeling the wind wip around the blade. It made him feel alive, brought him a hair's breadth away from a memory. He could only see a shadowed face however, and weird clothes.

Who would dress like that anyway?

"Windscar!"

The bear demon barely stood a chance against the attack, it's body nearly disintegrated from his power. Inuyasha forgot for a split second he was merely a hanyou, falling to the ground in a crouched position. He swung his blade to remove the blood, sheathing it with a fury of flames. Inuyasha turned to the imp demon, feeling a great disgust towards him.

He went over anyway and felt for a pulse, the disgust thing still breathing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, turning to the dragon demon that had encircled the little girl. She pushed from its body and gave Inuyasha a cheeky grin, giving him a slight bow.

"Thank you for saving me! Lord Sesshomaru will thank you when he gets back!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother's name, tsking softly before turning away from her. He couldn't remember Sesshomaru ever taking in a human, rather in fact remembering him hating them with a passion. He summed up the little girl to probably being a slave or something, not really caring for her after making sure she was safe.

Or did that mean he cared?

"I don't need his stupid thanks," Inuyasha grumbled, a tad confused by his own thoughts. He went to walk away, smelling the demon before actually seeing him. He just kept on walking though, his body needing to release more energy if he actually wanted to sleep tonight.

It wasn't like he needed it anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha saved us!" Inuyasha stopped when she said his name, turning to face the little girl with a frown. Sesshomaru stood by her side, his face stoic though his eyes looking over her swiftly. Inuyasha had no idea how she knew his name, though the fact that she did unnerved him.

"How do you know my name?" The little girl looked at him like he had two heads, giggling softly.

"Silly we helped you defeat Naraku!"

Naraku?

Inuyasha pursed his lips, chalking it up to the little girls vivid imagination. Maybe the little girl was some weird demon lover.

Inuyasha frowned, looking to Sesshomaru who remained stoic.

Figures.

"I doubt it," Inuyasha replied dryly, turning away from the weird trio and walking in the direction where he smelled more demons.

Maybe he could find some more strong ones…

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou stopped when Sesshomaru called his name, his hand touching the hilt of his sword.

Would he attack him?

"Where is your miko?" Inuyasha's frown became slightly hopeful as he wondered if maybe Kikyo had survived, though Inuyasha didn't show it as he turned to face the demon lord. Or maybe he was just messing with him.

"I don't have a stupid wench," Inuyasha spat, Sesshomaru's stoic expression showing the tiniest bit of confusion. Inuyasha ignored it and began to walk away again, wanting to get away from the demon before he became too friendly and Inuyasha was skewered.

"Did she leave you?"

"She trapped me to that tree! She betrayed me!" The silence after his yell was deafening, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he tsked away his remaining anger. Inuyasha jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, twirling around to growl at Sesshomaru in warning. His sword arm twitched involuntarily, though his sword was met with another.

The fucker could move fast!

However…

"That's not Tenseiga," Inuyasha pointed out, Sesshomaru's stoic eyes looking into Inuyasha's with such an intensity Inuyasha almost faltered. The look wasn't menacing, though it was almost as if he was genuinely confused and a tad bit…

Was he worried?

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes darted to the little girl, her little hand twirled in the dragon's maine. Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, wondering why his brother let the human live. If she had been older he would have guessed for pleasure, though she was so tiny…

Was she a hanyou?

...No her scent was definitely human. Had Sesshomaru gone mad?

"Inuyasha, follow me." Inuyasha almost fell forward when Sesshomaru disengaged his sword, confusion and anger swirling in his stomach as he watched the human girl lead the dragon demon behind the demon.

"Jaken." Inuyasha had forgot about the disgusting imp demon, the thing having woken at some point. Inuyasha shook his head as his mind just became more confused, his vision blurring slightly. He saw a taller girl following the little girl, her hair trailing down her back. As quick as the image came it disappeared, Inuyasha left feeling breathless.

Was it her smell on that futon?

Curiosity finally made Inuyasha move, his steps heavy as he followed behind the imposing demon. He kept a distance between them just in case it was a trap, his hand on his sword hilt on reflex. He looked up to the sky as it became apparent they would be walking aways, Inuyasha watching the snow fall with mild interest. He looked to the little girl when she started singing, her voice calming.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her voice, a memory trying vainly to push to the front of his mind. Something kept stopping it though, like a weird barrier. Her name, her face, her voice he couldn't remember, only the long black hair that framed her back.

Her weird clothes were fuzzy at best, his eyebrows creasing as he tried to latch onto his weird memory.

"Inuyasha!" Golden eyes opened at the voice, a small fox demon running towards him. Inuyasha's first instinct was to punch it, though he couldn't discern why. He instead turned his attention to the human woman and monk behind the demon, the woman followed by four children.

Inuyasha had another vague memory, their faces of fear and determination flashing in his mind.

All but hers.

Inuyasha was almost grateful when Sesshomaru raised a hand to stop them, their eyes confused but elated to see the hanyou. The looks felt almost like acid to Inuyasha, the hanyou not used to such open expressions of happiness towards him.

Everybody should have hated him.

"Lady Kaede! Inuyasha's back!" The entire village seemed to come alive at the mention of his name, Inuyasha almost expected to be beaten or chained like a dog. Instead they all brought him small gifts of food or cloth, their faces open with happiness. Inuyasha kept his scowl as he looked over all the villagers, his mind becoming a near scramble as he tried to understand what was going on.

An old woman pushed through the crowd and walked up to him, one of her eyes covered by a cloth. Inuyasha vaguely wondered what had happened to her before she approached him, her eyes scrutinizing.

"You have yet to call me an old wench, what is matter with the Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke for him.

"Kaede, we must speak in private." The villagers let them walk through, Inuyasha looking to everybody who had came to accept him. The old lady, the woman, the monk, and the fox all sat across from him, Sesshomaru deciding to stand against the far wall. Inuyasha stood and looked over every face, wanting so badly to remember them but unable to.

"Who are you?"

The room was silent.

"Inuyasha, it is us. These three have aided you in the defeat of Naraku. Have you hit your head?" Inuyasha frowned, hesitant as he sat down. He placed his sword next to him, meeting the people's eyes with his usual frown.

"I don't remember anything. I just woke up in a forest and have been wandering since. I have very vague memories of you all."

The older woman frowned with a hum, standing up and walking over to the hanyou. Inuyasha growled when she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. She ignored him and checked his ears next, grabbing the beads around his neck. She lifted them, the beads easily slipping off.

"Why didn't you take these off?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha looking to the beads with confusion.

Why hadn't he?

He stayed quiet as the old woman sat back down, looking to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is very strong magic, can you please watch over him while I try to get to the bottom of it? You seem to be the only one he remembers." Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's look of displeasure, though he quickly hid it behind his mask.

"Yes."

Inuyasha was left feeling very young and stupid, his eyes looking to the beads. He let out a low growl, slamming his fist into the floorboards.

"Tell me what's going on! What have I forgotten!" Inuyasha yelled out, the the monk's expression becoming very worried.

"Someone has erased your memories Inuyasha. It is not safe to leave you unsupervised." Inuyasha tsked as he stood up, strapping his sword to his side.

"It obviously wasn't important then!" The woman looked hurt, the fox demon's lip quivering.

"It was!" the demon yelled out, catching everybody off guard.

"Kagome was more important than anything!" Inuyasha watched the little demon run out crying, frowning at the name he had mentioned.

Why did it sound familiar?

"Lord Sesshomaru, please keep him in your castle. I am unsure if this magic will trigger his demon form. Being near humans might just be deadly."

Inuyasha felt his chest pang with anger, his eyes flashing red as he growled in anger.

"Watch your mouth old wench," Inuyasha spat, the hanyou cracking his knuckles. Before he could do anything though he felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck, his knees becoming weak. The hanyou collapsed, his breathing evening out as the pain pulled him into slumber.

Why did he feel betrayed?

Author's note: I've had this story idea for a while now, though I was unsure of how to approach it. Hopefully it goes in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Agreement

Chapter 2

"Nothing."

Sesshomaru tried to hide his frown as he watched the hanyou, looking for any sort of possibility he could be lying. He didn't believe much in the hanyou's claim, wanting to find a break in his facade.

Demons were mostly immune to such deceptive acts, their youkai too powerful to be easily persuaded.

However…

The hanyou wasn't lying.

Sesshomaru turned from the hanyou, his hair falling over and tickling his cheek. It could have been very likely Inuyasha's human side had been easily persuaded by some form of dark magic, it was rather weak. And though the demon didn't want the hanyou near him, he was rather intrigued. The hanyou had forgotten everything, though it appeared that their progress was still logged.

Before the miko, Inuyasha prepared to fight at just the sight of him, though when they encountered in the forest he didn't raise his sword till he drew his own. The hanyou's unconscious mind was more than likely aware of his past memories, though they were probably hidden so deep only a powerful trigger could bring it back.

Or maybe he would never remember.

Agreeing to Kaede was hard, though as Sesshomaru's thoughts sped through his mind the more he felt he made the right decision. The hanyou didn't remember anybody but him, and he only appeared to remember their interactions to a certain extent.

What could the demon do with that?

"Listen can I leave already? I don't like this stupid place."

Throw the hanyou out the nearest window and hope his reflexes lacked.

This castle was the most finest on these lands!

Sesshomaru turned back to the hanyou, his youkai growling obscenities into his ear. His musk would come with the next full moon, and Sesshomaru knew no female could sate his needs. He didn't want pups either, too young for such a trivial thing. He needed something to relieve himself into, and though the hanyou was irritating he would do nicely.

It wasn't like the conservative rules of humans applied to them.

"Inuyasha, what do you remember about us?"

The hanyou's face twisted into a look of confusion, his golden eyes questioning the demon. Sesshomaru waited for the outburst, though the hanyou replied with a mere shake of his head.

Sesshomaru held back his grin.

Good.

"We were secret lovers, Inuyasha." The hanyou's face contorted from confusion, to disgust, to rage so quickly Sesshomaru was expecting him to explode. A red blush crossed over soft cheeks, the golden eyes widening before quickly narrowing. Sesshomaru expected the outburst and parried the sudden attack with his sword, the hanyou growling in warning at the demon.

"I would never sleep with you!" The hanyou yelled, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow to convey his skepticism.

"You did, we shared a bed rather often when your miko was absent." Sesshomaru tilted his sword to parry the next blow, feeling enough force for his wrist to hurt lightly under the pressure.

"Never you filthy demon! I'd sooner die!" Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at the hanyou's claim, dropping his sword and letting the force of Inuyasha's weight propel him forward. He knocked the sword away before grabbing the hanyou's waist, smashing their lips together. The hanyou froze as if he had been hurt, though Sesshomaru didn't pull away.

Sesshomaru's mind told him he should be disgusted by this, but his body became quickly excited. He pressed himself against the hanyou and licked his bottom lip, begging for entry. The hanyou was surprised enough by the touch to gasp, giving Sesshomaru a chance to slip his tongue inside.

He tasted…

Sweet.

Sesshomaru was surprised by that and licked the dormant tongue, holding back a groan as he made it dance with his own. He tightened his arm around the hanyou's waist, a low growl escaping his throat.

The sound seemed to snap the hanyou out of his shock, the kiss ended abruptly with an embarrassed yelp. Sesshomaru watched the hanyou fall back onto the ground, his member twitching at the sight of the hanyou so disheveled. His cheeks were impossiblly red, his ears laid flat against his head.

He looked very much like a submissive bitch, and Sesshomaru so badly needed release. Before his fogged mind could tell him to take the hanyou, Sesshomaru caught himself. It wouldn't do him any good to rape the hanyou, no that would make him bitter. The demon very much liked the sweetness of innocence, and he would harvest the right way.

Oh it would be hard.

"Still thinking I'm lying?" Sesshomaru questioned, the hanyou touching a shaking hand to his lips. He looked to the demon like he had grown two heads, slowly standing up from the floor and taking a step back.

"Whatever happened back then won't happen again," Inuyasha told him, his unsure voice sending another volt to Sesshomaru's member. Sesshomaru tried not to double over from it's intensity, trying to control himself as he stared down the hanyou.

"You would deny me our intimacy?" Sesshomaru questioned, Inuyasha's blush becoming increasingly deeper. Suddenly the hanyou's eyes became unfocused, his head tilting slightly.

Sesshomaru frowned, his member abiding itself for now.

Suddenly his eyes cleared, the hanyou blinking a couple times.

"I've kissed someone before, haven't I?"

The hanyou touched his lips again, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. Sesshomaru hid his frown, deciding it would be best to act quicker versus slowly.

"Let me prove my claim. Let me court you."

"No!"

"So you will deny me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I don't remember ever being with you!"

"You don't remember anything."

"We're half brothers!"

"I'm sure even a hanyou understands demon mating."

"You're not gonna drop it, are you?"

The hanyou actually sounded exasperated now, the demon hiding a small smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not until you give me a chance to court you." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he seemed to actually mull over Sesshomaru's request, Sesshomaru's youkai seeming to howl at the possibility of mating with the fierce hanyou.

Why would he want to court a shy bitch anyway?

"Fine, but if i'm not interested by the next full moon, this stupid thing is over. Whether we were lovers or not!"

Sesshomaru nodded, trying not to let his enthusiasm show.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a grumble, the demon willing away his youkai's desires.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon was caught off by Inuyasha's voice. Though the hanyou tried to make himself sound strong and impenetrable, there was a shy uncertainty underneath. Sesshomaru had come to guess that Inuyasha's hate towards him was far less than he acted it to be, and though the demon despised him as their father's offspring…

The hanyou was strong. The battle of Naraku proved his ability.

"Yes?"

"How do demons court?" Sesshomaru was rather surprised to get that reply, his head tilting slightly as he met the hanyou's embarrassed gaze. Sesshomaru let a small smirk fall through, Inuyasha's cheeks becoming red as he snarled in anger.

"Nevermind! I don't like you anyway!" Sesshomaru caught the hanyou before he could storm away, pulling him close once again. The kiss was less abrupt and unsure this time, Sesshomaru prodding into the sweet taste of Inuyasha's mouth. His youkai growled, the sound reverberating throughout Sesshomaru's chest.

The hanyou gasped and tried to pull away but Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his head, keeping his mouth within reach. Sesshomaru wrapped his other arm around the hanyou's waist, pulling him closer and melting at the feel of friction Inuyasha's stomach provided to his straining member.

The hanyou jumped at the feeling of Sesshomaru's arousal, the kiss ended abruptly. Inuyasha practically jumped away, leaving the older demon practically mindless in his want.

"How did we ever become secret lovers!" Inuyasha snapped as he grabbed his sword, placing it in front of him to stop any further affections.

Sesshomaru tried to control himself, reigning in his youkai. His musk had already started to manifest itself, and with the next full moon being a week and a half away, it would only become stronger.

Sesshomaru took in a calming breathe, letting his stoic mask fall back into place.

"The first time was just to relieve ourselves. Though as time went on, the more it escalated." The hanyou frowned at the brief reply, his eyes unconvinced. Sesshomaru licked the inside of his cheek, needing more of the hanyou's taste.

"Do you believe I would kiss you otherwise?" The hanyou's eyes became uncertain, the tip of his sword lowering slightly. Sesshomaru wanted to take the opprutinity to fuck the life out of the hanyou but contained himself, taking a small step forward.

"Do you belive my arousal is a lie?"

At that Inuyasha's cheeks turned red, his eyes slitting to the side. Sesshomaru took another step forward, the hanyou raising his sword once again, alert.

"Fine! What the fuck is courting anyway!" The hanyou spat, Sesshomaru controlling his features as he assessed the hanyou.

"It is usually done before marriage, a time where we get to know each other by going on walks through town. However, I feel that would not be enough for you. Would you join me in hunting tomorrow night?"

Sesshomaru was expecting an instant no, though the hanyou was mulling over his request. Sesshomaru let him think as he remained quiet, trying hard not to let his youkai do the perverted things it echoed into his mind. It wanted the hanyou tied down and vulnerable, his legs pressed against his chest. It wanted to thrust into Inuyasha till the hanyou screamed, and feel that delicious body clamp around it's aching member.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts, meeting the hanyou's embarrassed glare. The demon would have rejoiced if he could, though kept his small feat to himself. As much as he just wanted to forcibly take the younger demon, he needed him receptive to future advances. He wanted the hanyou to only want him, even if by some miracle the miko returned. He needed Inuyasha to be his, and only his.

"I'll hunt with you."

Sesshomaru nodded, moving over to the shoji and opening it. He had brought the hanyou to his office with the knowledge of his temper. His office was large and spacious, though more times than not it was hidden under piles of paperwork. With winter finally here it would soon be hidden again, though for now it was open. He had expected Inuyasha to destroy something, though was rather pleased his office remained intact.

He didn't voice his thoughts as he led the hanyou to his room, letting the hanyou open the shoji to take it in for himself. By Inuyasha's reaction he guessed that the hanyou was unfamiliar to such grand things. It was Sesshomaru's guest bedroom, the room right next to his own. It was meant to be used for concubines, though Sesshomaru had no use for them.

Though…

"You will rest here. Your breakfast will be brought to you, along with your lunch. However, your dinners will be in the dining hall, including myself and Rin. A bath is seperated for our own use, and its location I shall show you."

"Are your servants even okay with a half demon being here?" Inuyasha's voice was soft though Sesshomaru heard the malice. He had ordered his servants to tend the the gardens and monitor the outskirts of his estate.

He knew they wouldn't welcome the hanyou's presence, though he would make the hanyou his mate soon enough. Besides, no matter how it came to be, the hanyou was a son of their powerful father.

Or maybe he'll just have to kill all those who get in their way.

"They will have to be. I will expect nothing else."


	3. Chapter 3: Unveiled Desire

Chapter 3

Had he…

Inuyasha ran his fingers across his lips, his eyes dazed as he tried to recall a faint memory. His lips still tingled from Sesshomaru's lips and tongue, his taste lingering. He had tasted like a spice Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on, but wanted so much more of. The hanyou blushed at the thought, moving his fingers away from his lips. He scoffed into the dark room.

"I would never want that."

The hanyou finally decided to cut off the train of thought and sat up, wondering if he would get in trouble for touring the castle. Not that he cared anyway, he was Inuyasha! He could do what he wanted, and if anybody said anything he'd just cut them down. The hanyou snorted before getting out of the extremely comfortable bed and went over to the shoji, listening for any movement.

The last thing he wanted to do was bump into a servant.

When he was met with silence he opened the shoji, looking around the long hallway. He could only tell where everything was by smell alone, though the idea that he was unfamiliar with such a place was slightly jarring. He was used to his forest, used the terrain and variety of smells. The thought reminded him of his hut. Maybe he should go back. He kept his thoughts to himself though and sniffed for the hot springs, not fully remembering where Sesshomaru had taken him.

He had been too flustered from being kissed to pay attention.

Inuyasha frowned at his own thoughts and walked into the hallway, closing the shoji behind himself. He crossed his arms and started walking, smelling for any possible servants or even Sesshomaru. It was relatively easy however, which only made Inuyasha suspicious.

Would they try to kill him?

The thought felt rather valid from his memories of the demon, which only served to put the hanyou on guard. Though he was sure Sesshomaru wanted intimacy from him, he knew it wouldn't be the same for his servants.

Let alone that weird imp thing.

Inuyasha held back a sigh as he found the right shoji, opening it to find a room to place his things. It was lit by candles, two on each wall. It had a small stone area to sit, and there were makeshift areas to place his clothes. It was rather simple, not something he expected from Sesshomaru.

He shrugged and began to undress, picking up a towel. It was surprisingly soft, almost like silk. It just went to show that Sesshomaru demanded nothing but the best, though Inuyasha doubted anybody else in the palace had such luxury. When he...

Inuyasha frowned at the thought that stopped itself, trying to find the words to finish the sentence. It had felt like he almost remembered something, the thought on the tip of his tongue. He could barely remember the trails of it, trying hard to pull it to the front of his brain. The memory was of him in a hot spring, with somebody else.

He couldn't remember anything about the person, only that they had been there. He wondered vaguely if maybe it had been Sesshomaru, though shooed the thought away with a hard shake of his head. A blush touched his cheeks, unsure what he would do if he ever bumped into Sesshomaru at this hot spring.

It would be weird, that was for sure.

He went to a second shoji across the room and opened it, welcoming the steam that wafted against him. He walked into the room and closed the shoji, taking in his surroundings.

They had just built a marbled room around the hotspring, the room not as large as Inuyasha had expected. It was meant for comfort, the natural formation of rocks around it only adding to that. There were areas that acted as windows, letting the moonlight shine in and illuminate the hot spring. It added a mythical element to it, though it was surprisingly relaxing.

Inuyasha sighed softly before heading to the stool to clean himself. He looked at the oils for his hair with a frown, tensing when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Their smell was faint, though Inuyasha felt the familiar weight of eyes on him.

Had he spoke to soon?

"May I wash your hair, Inuyasha?" The voice sent a shiver down his spine, the hanyou's lips parting as he tried to muster something rude to say. He looked over his shoulder to peak at Sesshomaru, trying very hard to not look down at the arousal between his legs.

How did the demon hide his scent?

Inuyasha closed his mouth before nodding with uncertainty, unsure if he should run out this instant or try to see if it would spark a memory. Though he found it hard to believe Sesshomaru about their previous… relations, he didn't want to completely alienate the demon. It seemed he honestly wanted him, and though Inuyasha was strictly against the idea, he couldn't deny that he was curious.

Was he?

"Be careful of your ears."

Inuyasha jumped when the demon poured some water over his head, the warmth relaxing his tensed muscles. The hanyou relaxed significantly, Sesshomaru reaching down and getting a vial of oil. Inuyasha was expecting him to be rough with his hair like others who've touched him. Instead his fingers were gentle, caressing his hair like silk.

Inuyasha leaned into the administrations, closing his eyes with a small sigh. There was a long moment of silence as Sesshomaru parted his hair into sections, careful with any knots that were present. There were three large sections, Sesshomaru beginning to work oil into one of the sections tenderly. The feeling sent tingles down Inuyasha's spine, his back arching slightly as he shivered.

Inuyasha had known the demon to be many things, though kind was not one of them.

He suddenly had a thought.

"Why did you hate me so much as a pup?" Sesshomaru's fingers didn't halt, only moved to another thick section of hair.

"I was immature."

The simple answer wasn't what Inuyasha was expecting, a frown pulling down his lips. He parted his lips to say something, though Sesshomaru continued.

"I thought humans were inferior. Though I found someone that changed my mind." Inuyasha thought back to that human girl, wondering how such a small thing changed Sesshomaru's mind about anything. The demon was as stubborn as a mule.

"Are you raising her?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru silent for a moment.

"Yes. Her room is a couple doors down from your own. She however spends most of her time outside. She enjoys traveling."

Inuyasha thought back to her enthusiasm when she referred to Sesshomaru, closing his eyes as Sesshomaru continued working the oil in his hair.

"She admires you," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru moving to the last section of hair.

"She does."

Inuyasha felt awkward for a moment, Sesshomaru dropping his hair. Inuyasha fought back the shiver when his fingers touched his back, warm water poured over his head. Inuyasha moved his hair from his face, his hair rather silky. He ran his fingers through it, enjoying it's smoothness. His ears twitched off the water, Inuyasha not seeing Sesshomaru's tranced look.

Cute.

"Would you like me to stay, Inuyasha?" The hanyou frowned, wanting to say no instantly. He had been alone with the demon a lot longer than he wanted to be, and the fact that he had made him feel good by cleaning his hair made him a little hot.. He also didn't want to kick the demon out of his own hot spring, feeling more awkward by the moment.

Why did the demon ask anyway?

"I don't care stupid," Inuyasha grumbled out, keeping the blush on his face hidden. Sesshomaru stood behind him for a minute longer, only adding to Inuyasha's anxiety. He waited until he heard Sesshomaru move back into the water before grabbing a vial to start cleaning his body. He stayed quiet as he scrubbed his skin near red, his mind racing as he felt the weight of Sesshomaru's eyes on him.

Had they really been… intimate?

Inuyasha's blush became darker as he used the cool water to rinse his skin, putting his washtowel on his head and stepping into the hot spring. He moved to a rock a few feet from Sesshomaru, trying to relax in the surprisingly warm water. For a long moment they soaked in silence, Inuyasha clearing his mind. He didn't want to think about Sesshomaru, or the events of the day. It had all been very sudden and unexpected, though all his stress was slowly steamed away. There was nothing better.

He opened his eyes when he felt the water ripple, holding back his yell of shock when he found Sesshomaru centimeters away. The demons eyes seemed glazed with want and desperation, Inuyasha pushing himself harder against the rock as if it would help him.

"What stupid?" The hanyou growled, wishing he had his sword to put some distance between them. Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, Inuyasha tensing when he realized what the demon wanted to do.

"Hey I thought you said you'd court me first!" Inuyasha yelled out, raising his hand to slash the demon. His wrist was caught and forced against the rock, Sesshomaru leaning in a bit more and sniffing Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, his heart pounding against his chest. His other hand was grabbed before he could even think to move it, his wash towel falling off his head and into the water.

Sesshomaru leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Inuyasha, the hanyou gasping softly. The moment of shock allowed Sesshomaru to slip his tongue inside the hanyous mouth, Inuyasha's cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Sesshomaru growled against his lips, Inuyasha tensing when the demon moved closer to him. Inuyasha felt his arousal, pulling his head away from the kiss with a gasp.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha gasped in near panic, Sesshomaru kissing a hot trail down the hanyou's neck. He nipped the skin with a soft growl, Inuyasha feeling his stomach tighten.

Inuyasha gasped when his mouth was covered once again, Sesshomaru letting go of his wrist to reach a hand down between the hanyous legs.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do when he was assaulted by the pleasure of being touched by another, Sesshomaru growling deeply as he began to stroke the hanyou. Inuyasha arched against him, his eyes closing as he fell into the abyss. He grabbed onto Sesshomaru with his free hand, moving closer against him as he desperately thrusted into the warm hand.

Sesshomaru pressed him against the boulder, dominating his mouth and his hand moving from the hanyou's arousal to his sac. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss with a gasp of pleasure, weakly thrusting the air for more.

Suddenly Inuyasha's brain halted, his eyes going wide as he felt Sesshomaru's fingers touch his asscheeks and slip in between the crease.

What the hell was he doing!

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Sesshomaru jumped back as soon as he heard the first word, his eyes clearing of their dark glaze. Inuyasha was panting, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. The silence that followed was deafening, the two demons unsure of what to do.

Why had they done this?

"I don't remember any of this!" Inuyasha didn't know why he yelled it, though the silence was too much. The kisses, the touches, they we're all too much. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, or how to feel. He didn't know why he hadn't run yet, or tried to kill the demon. He didn't know and it was driving him insane.

"I don't even know if I want you like this!" Sesshomaru was quiet as the hanyou seemed to break down, taking a step closer.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha's voice came out weaker than he had expected, silence following once again. Inuyasha grit his teeth, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten myself." Inuyasha looked to the demon with disbelief, saying his words over in his head again.

Did… Did the demon just apologize?

Inuyasha was being overwhelmed, his mind racing and his heart wanting to badly escape his chest. He wanted to attack the demon, to put an end to this. But he also wanted to taste more of him, to explore this.

But...

"If we were intimate, why did you never come find me?" Sesshomaru frowned, though for him it was a mere tilt of the lips. The expression was there though, Inuyasha resting more against the rock.

"I assumed you joined your miko," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha frowning when a memory of black hair appeared in front of him again. Inuyasha growled, clenching his hands into fists. He didn't remember anything and it was frustrating. Why would he just drop Sesshomaru for a miko?

Who was she?

What was he doing now?

"Why don't I remember anything?" Inuyasha growled out, slamming his fist against the boulder and creating a long crack.

His eyes flashed red, his youkai feeling his distress.

Sesshomaru quickly moved towards him, grabbing Inuyasha's wrists. Inuyasha glared at him, Sesshomaru looking down at him stoically.

"We will find out. Anger will not help." Inuyasha tried to get free, thrashing angrily and trying to dig his claws into his palm to attack the demon.

Sesshomaru turned the hanyou quickly, pressing him against the rock with his own body. The hanyou froze, Sesshomaru's arousal pressed against him. It was hot and hard, Inuyasha unable to hide his shiver. Sesshomaru touched his lips to the twitching ear, speaking calmly.

"They will come back to you. Calm down Inuyasha." The hanyou shivered at his name coming from those lips, his cheeks erupting with a blush. Sesshomaru saw it, pressing a little harder against the hanyou.

"Do you want me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered, causing the blush to become darker. Inuyasha tilted his head so his hair would fall over his face, panting softly as he tried to control himself.

"I don't know what I want," Inuyasha replied, shivering when he felt the demon's arousal move between his cheeks. The heat against his hole felt good, making the hanyou gasp as his insides throbbed. It wasn't what he was expecting, Sesshomaru kissing his neck as he applied a little more pressure. Inuyasha stiffened, turning his head sharply to look at the demon over his shoulder. Inuyasha wasn't sure anymore what he wanted, or what he was doing.

The silence stretched as they just stared at each other, Inuyasha's cheeks red with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He tried to hide it though Sesshomaru could smell his arousal, the demons eyes flashing red. Inuyasha felt the pressure against his hole when Sesshomaru pressed again, his blush darkening.

"This doesn't happen before courting, does it?" Sesshomaru shook his head, his eyes showing his restraint. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, a strange urge to push back onto the demons arousal shocking his senses. He could feel the precum slide over his hole, could smell the demons arousal spike. Sesshomaru seemed to suddenly realize how they were placed, his resolve slowly sliding back into place.

"I will wait for you, Inuyasha."

The demon took a step back, Inuyasha almost whimpering at the loss of contact. The hanyou turned around, facing the demon with uncertain eyes. The moment had shocked his senses, the feelings of the others arousal too much for him. A part of him knew without a doubt, there had been something between them. Though his mind fought the urges, his body fell into place and demanded more. It was daunting.

"Why?" The hanyou whispered, the demon leaning down some. He was so close they shared breath, Inuyasha tempted to lean forward. His blush darkened.

Why?

Why was he tempted by this asshole?

Sesshomaru was about to say something when there was a knock, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. He blinked, Sesshomaru's stoic face darkening with displeasure.

"Leave," Sesshomaru growled, the person at the door quietly replying.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. Important letters have come in. They require your immediate attention." Sesshomaru glared at the shoji, slowly moving away from the hanyou.

"I will attend to them shortly. Leave." Inuyasha heard the shuffling, his ears twitching slightly. Sesshomaru leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the hanyou's lips. Inuyasha didn't fight him, wanting to taste that unique spiciness.

Sesshomaru pulled away quickly though, moving out of the hot spring and walking into the shoji. Inuyasha was left alone, more hot and bothered than he had expected.

He quickly got out, Sesshomaru already gone. Inuyasha quickly went to his room after drying and getting dressed, closing the shoji quietly.

The hanyou took a step back, unsure of what had just happened. He didn't know what he had done, why he wanted Sesshomaru.

The hanyou scowled, shaking his head violently.

Something was wrong with him, he knew it. He only had memories of Sesshomaru hating him, hurting me. Even then, those memories were hazy.

Everything that was happening was so sudden, and Inuyasha felt he should be putting up more of a fight. He should be running away, trying to kill the demon that he had only known to hate him.

But…

The heat between his legs was unmistakable, Inuyasha confused by it almost. He had memories of relieving himself before, though for some reason he felt weird.

Was he into Sesshomaru?

Was that what this was?

Though his memories were missing, was it possible that his body remembered Sesshomaru's touch?

Why...

Why did he ever leave his hut?


	4. Chapter 4: Power of the Yokai

Chapter 4

The entire day went by with no Sesshomaru. Not that the hanyou wanted him around anyway, the stupid demon could die for all he cared. It was just…

The hanyou sighed as he leaned against the rail of his balcony, watching the clouds roll by. Of all things, Inuyasha had not expected the castle to be in the sky. It wasn't obvious however, gardens lining the premises like a maze of color. However, the clouds were below them, floating slowly with the wind. The sun slowly reaching its low point, colors danced along the white fluffs.

He was aroused.

Inuyasha pushed away from the rail and hopped over it, landing next to a bush of roses. The hanyou suddenly froze, looking up to the balcony. It had been the first time he had even thought to leave the castle, and that thought irked him. He had only been comfortable being cooped up in his hut, so why he stayed in the castle so long was beyond him.

The hanyou shook his head and crossed his arms, walking through the maze with slight intrigue. The sun changed their colors as it set, Inuyasha slowing his steps as he looked to a black rose. It didn't fit in with the red roses, it's color not changing like the rest. It was unexpected, Inuyasha tilting his head as he tried to remember why it felt familiar.

He saw a girl with her back to him, her black hair trailing down in waves. Inuyasha reached a hand forward, pain bringing him back to the present. He had pricked his finger on a thorn, his blood adding color to the black rose.

Who was she?

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru was walking towards him, Inuyasha licking away the blood before facing the demon. Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to hide his aggravation of being left alone. The hanyou tsked, not meeting the demons eyes.

"What do you want, _Sesshomaru_?" Inuyasha put emphasis on the demon's name, though if the demon noticed he didn't say.

"You agreed to hunt with me as a form of courting," Sesshomaru pointed out, his tone stoic though matter of fact. The hanyou felt his face get warm, knowing now exactly what Sesshomaru wanted from him. Sesshomaru saw the blush and tilted his head, the hanyou growing angry at his body.

What happened in the hot spring was a one time thing damn it!

"So we going or not?" Inuyasha snapped, growing more irritated. The demon blinked. Sesshomaru moved forward, the kiss catching the hanyou off guard. His body thirsted for the touch though, Inuyasha almost bashful as he felt his arousal twitch. Sesshomaru pulled away slowly, his eyes flicking down to the hanyou's blushed cheeks.

"We could, unless you have something else in mind?" The hanyou let his eyes slip down to look at those tantalizing lips, his arousal hardening in his hakama. Sesshomaru's lips upturned just slightly, Inuyasha looking back to the usually stoic eyes and seeing a mix of lust and smugness.

Never!

"What are we hunting?" Inuyasha finally asked, trying to put away his stubbornness for just a moment. There had obviously been something at the springs, and though the emotion was mixing very closely with humiliation, Inuyasha wouldn't deny the demon the chance.

He did enjoy what they had done…

No matter how much he didn't want to admit that.

"Dinner."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, never taking the man for one to hunt for his own dinner. He had assumed the demon was too much of a priss.

Inuyasha nodded however, Sesshomaru walking towards the edge of the maze, stopping a few inches from the end of the seemingly large cloud that held them in the sky. Inuyasha went to stand by his side, a small frown pulling at his lips.

That was too far for even a demon to jump from.

"How are we getting down?"

Instead of an answer a strong wind began to blow, Inuyasha raising a hand to protect himself. He watched in awe as the wind became a tornado, it's winds causing Sesshomaru's hair to fly into the air. The release of power was so strong Inuyasha felt his knees start to shake under it, his body reacting in a way he hadn't expected.

Sesshomaru's eyes became red before he became a ball of pinkish light, Inuyasha watching in awe as he shot into the sky. As a large dog demon turned to face him with a growl, a memory flashed. He felt hands grip onto his kimono, heard a woman's panicked voice. As quick as the memory came however, it evaporated, replaced by the arousal he felt.

Inuyasha tried not to blush as he stared up in awe at the magnificent demon, the demon seeming to walk on air towards him. The large head lowered down towards him, Inuyasha reaching a hand out and touching the soft fur. The touch felt intimate, felt natural and warm He tilted his head, not scared by the teeth that were easily as large as him. If anything he felt something close to…

What was this feeling?

The demon gently shook away Inuyasha's hand from the soft fur, walking towards the side and presenting Inuyasha its back. The hanyou jumped on after a moment of contemplation, feeling the muscles ripple beneath him as the demon jumped from the clouds. It woke something in him, Inuyasha having a thought that he would never admit to.

Is this how he would feel when they became intimate?

This strength, this power, this admiration?

When they touched the ground Inuyasha was reluctant to move away from the warm body, though as quickly as the demon came, it fell away in a wall of fire. Sesshomaru stood in front of him once again, his eyes looking into the hanyou's as if waiting for him to say something. The hanyou tried not to bring attention to his arousal, clearing his throat.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked quietly, Sesshomaru blinking before looking towards the forest.

"Preferably deer, Rin is growing." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his nose towards the sky. His ears twitched in response to the many smells, Sesshomaru looking to the small appendages and tried not to smirk.

Cute.

"Track it Inuyasha, I will capture." The hanyou nodded and started to run, Sesshomaru keeping up easily at his side. The wind felt good against the hanyou's face, the feeling of absolute freedom making him feel a rush of adrenaline go through him. The hanyou moved faster, sniffing out the deer.

Though his memories were few, Inuyasha vaguely remembered most of his catches were fish. He only hunted for deer during the long winter months, when most fish were frozen under ice. It had always been a brutal affair without a sword the first few tries, though the hanyou couldn't deny his bloodlust. For some reason though, he felt he had not hunted in a long time.

Inuyasha ducked under a fallen tree, his nose twitching. He kept his breath soft as he looked over it, a deer standing in thick foliage. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who kneeled beside him, his stoic eyes steeled.

He looked…

Beautiful.

Inuyasha blushed, the demon's eyes flickering to him. Inuyasha ignored his stare and looked back to the deer, moving his foot slowly as he prepared to attack. Sesshomaru didn't stop him even though he had agreed to capture it, the hanyou narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha darted from behind the tree and dug his claws into the deer's throat, it's shrill scream cut off abruptly with a twist of its neck. Inuyasha gently laid it's limp body on the ground, Sesshomaru coming to his side. Sesshomaru threw it over his shoulder, Inuyasha seeing the blood seep into his clothing.

"Let me carry it," Inuyasha offered, Sesshomaru shaking his head as he began to walk back to the castle.

"No, this gives you a reason to clean me," Sesshomaru replied, the barest of smirks on his lips. Inuyasha blushed deeply, walking beside the demon as to not be left behind.

He couldn't begin to map out this area.

"You can clean yourself," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru quiet for a moment.

"So do you not wish to continue from last night?"

The hanyou's blush grew darker, his words leaving before he could stop himself.

"That was nothing!"

The demon stopped in his long strides, the hanyou halfway expecting to be backhanded. Instead soft lips touched his own, the deer dropped to the ground with a thud. The hanyou was pushed against a tree roughly, Inuyasha gasping softly as a hand slid down to his groin. The heat was sudden but he couldn't help but be drawn into it, a deep groan escaping when the hand moved between his legs to his hole.

Inuyasha was mad his clothes were in the way, though Sesshomaru pulled away before he could think to remove the offensive articles.

Inuyasha was left as a panting mess, his eyes lidded as he leaned forward for the taste that maddened his senses. Sesshomaru was gone now though, picking up the deer and heading towards the castle once again. Inuyasha blinked, his blush moving to his ears and giving the tips a pink hue.

The bastard!

Inuyasha tried not to huff as he caught up, silence following them to the castle. There the deer was taken by two servants in the kitchen, the deer placed on a table and dressed. Inuyasha watched for only a moment, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

He tsked as he walked by a servant that glared at him, feeling their malice without words. It was what he had expected, though with Sesshomaru having already left they had no need to hide it.

Inuyasha knew it.

The hanyou decided to go to his room to spare any advances from Sesshomaru, almost undone by his temptation. He was just about to lay down on his bed when his shoji was opened, Sesshomaru walking into the room. It appeared he had cleaned himself quickly, dressed in a new article of clothing.

Inuyasha used his hair to hide his blush, heading over to his bed to take a nap. It would be a while before the deer was ready to eat.

"Go away," Inuyasha mumbled, though Sesshomaru stayed.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou opened his eyes, watching as the demon sat down on the edge of his bed. Inuyasha turned away from him, still angry he had been left alone all day. Sesshomaru didn't let him stay that way for long however, Inuyasha gasping when he was turned onto his back and kissed feverishly.

The hanyou moaned in need, too lost in the kiss to realize he was being undressed. Only when his kimono was pushed open did he realize, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss with a groan of confusion. He took in a sharp breath when he realized he was naked from waist down, the demon himself naked on top of him.

"H-Hey!" Inuyasha protested, Sesshomaru moving forward and pressing his member against the twitching hole. Inuyasha froze as he felt the heat rub against him, his arousal throbbing in need. The hanyou began to thrust weakly into the air, the movement also allowing him to rub against Sesshomaru's straining arousal.

Inuyasha without thinking pushed down against the arousal, the head applying enough pressure it bordered on pain. Inuyasha groaned in discomfort but didn't pull away, his body screaming for the length to search deep inside him.

The hanyou lost himself as he pushed down harder, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat as he tried to contain his yokai. Both demons stilled when they felt wetness, Inuyasha rising up onto an elbow and Sesshomaru looking down to were they were almost connected.

There was wetness like a woman coming from Inuyasha's hole.

The hanyou gasped in shock and humiliation, never before experiencing such a thing. Sesshomaru was shocked himself, though a part of him howeled.

Inuyasha threw his head back when Sesshomaru pushed past his tight ring of muscles, allowing the flushed head to enter the wet hole.

"Wait! Ah… That… What's happening?" Inuyasha could barely talk as he fought for breath, all of his nerve endings standing on end. Sesshomaru had lost the war with his youkai, his musk though not at its peak too hard to control. Inuyasha could hardly find the strength to stop him, his own body demanding his heat, his power, his release.

Inuyasha licked his lips, needing it as badly as he needed to breath.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moaned as the demon inched deeper, the girth making the hanyou feel nauseous. Inuyasha pushed against the chest above him, a small whimper escaping his throat.

Sesshomaru was shaking above him, his eyes closed tight as he sunk into the tight heat. He didn't want to take the hanyou like this, but his youkai demanded it. It howled for the hanyou to conceive, though Sesshomaru could hardly understand what that meant.

Inuyasha's pained face became one of pleasure as he cried out, his body pulling Sesshomaru farther inside. The demon growled as he tried to fight for control, backpedaling as he tried to pull away from the hanyou's delicious heat. Inuyasha grabbed him though, keeping him inside the tight walls.

Sesshomaru let out a deep growl, his youkai trying to slap away his desire to be gentle to the hanyou. His youkai wanted to pummel the mutt till he couldn't walk and never stop, never stop till Inuyasha was pupped.

Sesshomaru felt sweat fall down his temple as he fought against his desires, his hips moving against his will. The thrusts were gentle and soft, the hanyou mewling beneath him for it to be harder and deeper. Sesshomaru looked down to the hanyou and saw the red eyes, saw the markings of the yokai that pleaded for him. Sesshomaru pulled out of the tight heat with a groan, his resilience coming back to him.

It did not come back to Inuyasha.

With a strength the demon hadn't know the hanyou had he was turned onto his back, the hanyou climbing on top of him and positioning himself over the strained arousal. Sesshomaru didn't fight it as the hanyou worked his way down the length, Sesshomaru grabbing onto the rolling hips and pulling the hanyou down harder.

The whimper that left the parted lips was enough to drive Sesshomaru insane, his hips thrusting off the bed and into the demanding hanyou. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshomaru thrust from under him, the pain he felt almost overshadowed by pleasure. Inuyasha's yokai pleaded the demon for more, the rolling hips smashing down into hungered thrusts.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself on his back, his mind wiped blank as Sesshomaru let his yokai take control.

Inuyasha could have purred.

A deep part of himself yearned for this brutal intimacy, the feeling he would be torn apart by Sesshomaru's hunger. It was like playing with death, and Inuyasha loved it. The hanyou gasped for breath under the demon, his vision becoming splotchy from lack of air. It wasn't as if his lungs collapsed, only that each thrust took away his willingness to breathe.

Inuyasha needed more.

"Ha...H-Harder!" Inuyasha yelled out the demand with the little breath he had, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat. Inuyasha gasped when the arousal that granted him so much pleasure inched out of him, his shaking body turned onto its stomach. Sesshomaru pulled him up to his knees, his chest laid flat against the bed.

Inuyasha's thighs were shaking as he finally got in much needed air, though that ability was taken away as a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Inuyasha felt the heat press against him again, drool sliding down his chin as Sesshomaru delivered his request. Inuyasha gripped the sheets in an effort to not slide down, closing his eyes.

Was this how they became lovers?

The need for release…

Temptation that drove them both insane with lust?

Inuyasha felt his consciousness begin to slip, his eyes opening to see blotchy spots dance around his vision. The hanyou choked on air when the hand let him go, the clawed hand instead going between his legs to his weeping arousal.

Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru howled at the feeling of Inuyasha's release as he clamped around him, releasing into the shaking body beneath him. Inuyasha succumbed to the darkness and fell over, Sesshomaru's arousal slipping out of him wetly. The demon sat there on his haunches and tried to breathe, his yokai returning to the recesses of his mind. Sesshomaru looked down to the sleeping hanyou, a frowning pulling at his lips when he saw what he had done.

The hanyou's hole was red and bleeding, but the hanyou's face was relaxed and sated, looking lost in a dream. Sesshomaru reached forward and moved the hair away from the slim neck, seeing the bruise he had left behind. The demon wondered now if Inuyasha would leave, cursing his yokai for taking control.

It had only been two days and he had already defiled the hanyou!

Sesshomaru growled in anger, never before dealing with such a lack of control. His demon demanded he continue to mate the hanyou, demanded he pupped the younger. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, going to rise up only to realize something wet on his thighs. He frowned, swiping a finger through the sweet metallic smelling wetness.

Sesshomaru looked back to the hanyou's holes, seeing the wetness there as well.

What had happened?


	5. Chapter 5: Rutts End

Chapter 4

"Ses… Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whimpered for the larger demon, the feeling inside his aching insides with each thrust driving him mad. He didn't know why he was allowing the demon to dominate him in a such a manner though it felt right, and the undeniable pleasure was testament. Inuyasha's arms could barely move as Sesshomaru bent him farther, his thighs placed on the demons shoulders. This position was intimate and vulnerable, though Inuyasha was too far gone to care.

"Nggghh… Deeper!"

Sesshomaru pushed harder against him, his hips slapping against Inuyasha. His balls were heavy, the demon unable to stop the near endless rutt. His demon demanded it, and Inuyasha pleaded every time he came. The hanyou wouldn't let him stop after he woke up, though that had seemed to be days ago.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop, nor did he particularly want to.

'Pup.'

Sesshomaru growled as he came close to another release, Inuyasha already giving him the look of wanting more. The demon snapped his hips forward fast as he aimed for his own completion, his want to properly court the hanyou packaged and sent away.

Inuyasha wouldn't let them leave the bed.

The hanyou knew the demon was close to completion and squeezed around him, his hole sore beyond belief. He wanted more though, he needed more.

Why?

Inuyasha threw his head back with a scream, cumming over his chest with a pleasured throb. Sesshomaru came deep into him, the demon panting as he let the hanyou's ass milk him. Inuyasha shivered when the demon pulled out, feeling empty and wanting to be filled. His legs hurt from being bent, throbbing as Sesshomaru lowered them from his shoulders.

The demon fell back on his haunches, too tired to continue.

"Sesshomaru…"

The demon looked down to the hanyou, the enticing hole placed on display. It was red and bleeding, cum nearly pouring out from Inuyasha being so full. His demon had no doubt the hanyou conceived.

Sesshomaru shivered.

Why?

Why did his demon talk about another male conceiving?

Sesshomaru's member could not take the tight wet heat any longer, the demon not even sure he could get hard. Inuyasha's hole looked perfectly filled, and Sesshomaru could not fathom how the hanyou could want more.

"Inuyasha, we must rest." The hanyou whimpered, spreading his legs more and causing more cum to flow out of his hole. Sesshomaru could feel himself get hard, closing his eyes at the tantalizing sight.

"Mate," Inuyasha nearly purred, Sesshomaru giving in to his urge to pup the hanyou. He entered the tight heat once again, not even caring to let the hanyou adjust. Inuyasha squeezed around him, keeping him deep and not letting him move. Sesshomaru growled out his pleasure, cumming quickly enough to cause a light blush of embarrassment to appear.

"More," Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru became soft inside him, Sesshomaru thrusting even though he was soft. His demon wasn't sated even though Inuyasha nearly gushed out his seed, the two demons now just crazed husks of who they had been.

Sesshomaru stayed deep inside the warm heat, Inuyasha whimpering softly. Sesshomaru leaned down and sniffed the hanyou's neck, his member soft enough to slide out. Sesshomaru froze when a smell he vaguely recognized came from the hanyou, the demon becoming still.

Inuyasha pleaded for more, his eyes lidded as he tried to arouse Sesshomaru with his hand. The demon couldn't move though, sudden alarm ringing in his head. He had been to crazed to realize it before, but a sweet scent came from the hanyou.

Sesshomaru remembered his father introducing him to a bitch in heat, and a full demoness had a strong sweetness that drove males insane. Sesshomaru hadn't been mature enough to impregnate her, though his father explained to him everything that he would need to do to conceive a pup.

This uncontrollable urge to rutt for days was one thing a heat did to a male. Inuyasha was merely a half demon so his heat barely a had a scent, yet it would still drive a male to near insanity.

Inuyasha was in heat.

Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he threw himself off the hanyou, landing on the floor in a crouch. Inuyasha whimpered, his body near destroyed as he got up weakly. Inuyasha's arms gave out on him, Sesshomaru trying hard not to go to his mate.

Fury burned in his chest, though his demon would not account for it's trickery. Sesshomaru stood tall and looked to the hanyou, gritting his teeth.

Inuyasha wasn't himself.

He hadn't been from the start.

Yet, Sesshomaru had brought this upon them. He had lied to mate with the hanyou.

It was trickery from the start.

Things started to click together, Sesshomaru taking a few steps back when the hanyou whimpered for him.

Inuyasha should be snapping out of it soon if he was sane enough to realize his mistakes. His demon had been given what it wanted.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered, the demon's member hardening at the sound. The feat seemed nearly impossible, his balls unable to even throb without near pain. If he didn't move away now he would be pulled back in, though his rage managed to keep him at bay.

"Inuyasha."

His voice was curt and strong, grabbing the flushed hanyou's attention. Inuyasha managed to crawl out of the bed on his weak arms and legs, his ass presented in the air.

"Please?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru fighting the urge to pummel the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it."

The hanyou took that as a no, whimpering as if in extreme pain. Sesshomaru was above him in seconds, his rage flaring as he found himself deep inside the hanyou. Sesshomaru growled as he dug his claws into the hanyou's hips, the wet heat squeezing and milking him to completion. Sesshomaru roared in rage, Inuyasha moaning loudly as Sesshomaru pounded into him.

Inuyasha had sworn Sesshomaru told him something, though his muddled mind could hardly care. His hole was sore but needed to be filled, the hanyou confused as to why. Sesshomaru felt so good though, his pounding and rage filled growls only bringing Inuyasha closer to release.

The hanyou screamed when he came, his demon sated for now. It took away it's control, Inuyasha blinking as he tried not to fall asleep. His hole hurt, and felt extremely full. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru, his demon whispering in his mind.

'Pups.'

Inuyasha blinked, moaning when Sesshomaru gave a particularly hard thrust. Inuyasha dug his claws into the floor, unable to control the noises escaping his throat.

When had they started rutting like this?

Hadn't they stopped after they saw the wetness?

Wetness…

Pups…

Inuyasha blinked, gasping softly as Sesshomaru came deep inside him. Inuyasha was panting as the demon pulled out, the two of them falling into heaps on the floor. Inuyasha gasped for breath as he tried to remember what had happened for him to be so sore and weak, his eyes shifting to Sesshomaru.

He had went all out on his ass, stupid demon.

Inuyasha rose up slowly, standing to his feet. Inuyasha yelped when semen nearly poured out of him, falling to his knees as he tried to stop it.

His cheeks burned brightly at the embarrassing scene, Sesshomaru glancing to him. Inuyasha grit his teeth, wondering just how long hey had been going at it.

Why had he done it?

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled, more embarrassed as more semen seeped out of him. Sesshomaru frowned, his own rage now present.

"You were in heat. You did not tell me." Inuyasha's blush darkened, not wanting to believe his body could do such a thing. He had known Sesshomaru had been close to his musk, though his smell was gone. They were both now normal, though it hadn't been the best time to snap out of it.

"I'm not a woman!" Inuyasha snapped, feeling more seep out.

He really needed to go to the hot spring.

"I do not pretend to understand your demon, half breed." Inuyasha growled, now just as rage filled as Sesshomaru. Now he was back to half breed after he got some ass!

"Shut up! It's your.. you.. your stuff!" Inuyasha's cheeks were almost glowing red now, Sesshomaru rising up and heading towards the door. Inuyasha wanted to disappear.

"Hey! Don't leave me here like this!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru turning around. His eyes were hard, filled with rage and regret.

"Thick half breed, do you not see what will happen?" Inuyasha growled, just wanting to get clean. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pushed him down onto his back, the hanyou closing his legs.

Sesshomaru didn't take him however, instead grabbing a part of the blankets. Inuyasha blushed when his legs were pulled apart, Sesshomaru not meeting his eyes as he cleaned the hanyou. Inuyasha yelled in embarrassment when Sesshomaru pushed down on his stomach, allowing a large amount of cum to spill out. Inuyasha tried to stop him but Sesshomaru slapped away his hands, continuing to clean the mess. It was such an intimate gesture, the hanyou deciding to just look away and pretend it wasn't happening.

There was no doubt they had been secret lovers.

They would never speak of this again.

"You will bear pups, half breed." Sesshomaru finally looked up, meeting Inuyasha's eyes. The hanyou tensed, ignoring the dollop that escaped. Inuyasha's features darkened, Sesshomaru looking to the blanket when he finished cleaning the hanyou.

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet again, nodding his thanks. Sesshomaru picked up a kimono discarded days ago, turning back to the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he was covered so he wasn't exposed as they went to the hot spring, his mind reeling and his stomach quivering.

What had he done?

"Do you still love her, Inuyasha?" The hanyou frowned, the voice not Sesshomaru's. A memory of a girl standing before him, her head bowed blinded his sight. She was crying, her body once again clad in that weird clothing. Inuyasha reached towards her, the memory clearer than ever before.

The memory flashed away, Inuyasha left feeling disgusting and angry.

"How could I possibly have pups," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru not bothering to answer. Or maybe he didn't know either.

"Has this never happened when we… we mated in secret?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru forgetting for a second what the hanyou was talking about. He held his tongue till he remembered the lie he had given, shaking his head.

"No. It may be due to my own musk."

"Have you not been around me during it before?"

"No. We would have been caught."

Inuyasha tightened the kimono around him, Sesshomaru grabbing his own kimono for himself. They were quiet after that, both hoping for the same result.

No pups.

Sesshomaru opened the shoji, a maid poised to knock. Her eyes widened as the smell of their rutt hit her, her nose scrunching up in aroused disgust. One glare from Sesshomaru made her face the floor, her voice bouncing off the clean wood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been two weeks, many things call for your attention." Sesshomaru tried not to show his shock, having felt only a few days had passed. He had been so preoccupied with rutting…

He could hear Inuyasha's small gasp of surprise, deciding to ignore it. There was nothing they could do to take back what they had done.

"Place it in my office, I will bathe. Fix up the room." Sesshomaru walked past the maid, Inuyasha following close behind. There were more maids on the grounds then normal, each one hit by the smell of their rutt.

Any anger they had towards the hanyou was now invalid.

He was the Lord's concubine.

Author's note: So I've been drowning in midterms, and I've just realized it's been a couple weeks. I'll upload another chapter after this. This chapter is only the beginning of a very long story. I hope you all stay with me as we continue through! Next time I'll warn you guys when I'm being swamped! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Deeper into the Lie

Author's note: Just realized chapter 5 says chapter 4, I'll just leave it I guess.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha laid down on his bed, the room completely fixed. If he had not known what had transpired, he would never assume two demons had rutted. His stomach had been filled now with miso soup and rice, the five bowls of each making up for lost time.

Not that his body seemed to notice.

One moment he was trying to stop Sesshomaru's advances, and the next he was supposedly coming out of a two week rutt. His body hurt no doubt, which only cemented what had happened. His hips and ass were especially sore, which made the act of sitting painful. For now Inuyasha laid on his stomach, sighing softly as even that protested.

He shouldn't have eaten so much.

He could do little but heal however, as Sesshomaru once again left him alone. This time however, it was very appreciated. Inuyasha sat up with a pained grunt, deciding to take another dip in the hot spring. He fell off the bed when his foot caught in a blanket, slamming face first into the ground.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha gasped, the voice the same from his previous memory. Would he ever let someone sit him? Inuyasha slowly rose up to his feet, his back popping as he stood tall. The hanyou cradled his fragile back, grumbling as he walked over to the shoji. He opened it and turned towards the hot spring, stopping when he saw a maid.

She was the same one from earlier, though this time she held a plate with a cup placed on it. Inuyasha could smell the herbs from here, his nose twitching.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying to fix his posture to hide his pain. It only seemed to hurt him more, his feet shuffling as he stumbled forward.

It was embarrassing.

He never showed weakness to anybody in his life, not since he was a naive child. The last thing he ever wanted was to show it to the very demons that despised him.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, fighting the rushing emotions.

He was pathetic.

"Here."

Inuyasha glanced to the side, the cup held out to him. The maid didn't seem very happy to do it, yet an understanding flashed in her eyes. It was heavily hidden behind her disgust and anger, which made Inuyasha wonder if all demonesses had to face such pain.

Not that he cared anyway.

After a long second of him just staring the maid huffed, pushing the drink closer to him.

"It is not poison, it will help with the pain." Though the maid's tone portrayed her disgust, her eyes still had the burning understanding. Inuyasha got tired enough of his back protesting, huffing before taking the cup. The maid turned around and stormed away, though her kimonos forced her steps to be short shuffles.

Inuyasha fought to roll his eyes as he sniffed the drink, taking a small sip. It tasted like shit, but his stomach warmed in relief. Inuyasha forced down the rest, looking around for a place to put down the cup. He opted to place it on the ground outside of his room, realizing with surprise his body hurt a lot less.

He still had to shuffle quite a bit but managed to make it to the hot spring doors. He undressed slowly in the first room, checking his body over for bruises. When he first came with Sesshomaru he had been covered, though now it was healing. It left his skin looking yellow and purple in some spots, but it was better than before.

Rutts were the things of nightmares.

He hoped to never experience it again.

The heat that greeted him as his naked body was surrounded by steam was unparalleled. The hanyou closed the shoji behind him, heading over to the vials. They seemed to be switched out periodically, though how they were selected was beyond him.

Inuyasha grabbed one that he never saw before, it's vial red, contrasting greatly with the blue and yellow hues. He sniffed the scent, intoxicated by it. He cleaned himself thoroughly before placing two drops into the water.

The room was suddenly swallowed in it, Inuyasha sighing contentedly as he waded into the water. All the tension left his body as he relaxed against a warm boulder, sitting down on the naturally made throne.

This was the life.

"How does this stupid thing work?"

Inuyasha was staring at weird looking rectangle, something silver above it. A feminine hand pressed something, numbers on a black thing slowly increasing.

"You press that and it warms the water for you. So you don't waste too much water."

That voice…

Inuyasha looked to the owner, though the face was obscured by hair. Inuyasha reached forward, trying vainly to grasp the memory.

"You'll forget, won't you Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked, back in Sesshomaru's hotspring. He looked down to the water, his own reflection staring back at him. He couldn't visibly see anything different about himself, not that he was looking. He stared at his stomach, the flat space still tight with muscle. He was at his peak at this moment, and should be out exploring for a mate.

But…

Inuyasha winced at the memory of Sesshomaru's cum and how it had filled him, the look of absolute rage on the demon's face. Inuyasha couldn't fathom why it was there at first, though to be told he had been in heat…

There were a lot of things Inuyasha couldn't remember, and he could only guess this had been one of them. He could remember Sesshomaru looking at him that way, deeming him the scum of the earth.

Inuyasha sighed, relaxing more into the water.

Maybe Sesshomaru had lied.

Maybe they had never had a secret affair.

Why would he agree to it anyway?

Inuyasha blushed at the memory of Sesshomaru cleaning him after their rutt, shaking it away.

There was no way non lovers could do such an intimate thing, which only seemed to point farther away from his earlier thought.

If they had not been lovers, Sesshomaru wouldn't have done that.

But…

Inuyasha frowned as he remembered that look, that hate filled look. Inuyasha felt used when he saw such a look from the man he had rutted with, his wounded pride spat on the floor.

His body had been defiled, yet that seemed to be the only thing the demon wanted. Quick access between the hanyou's legs, to relieve the pain of his musk.

Inuyasha fought back tears at the thought, the warm water suddenly feeling cold. The hanyou couldn't fathom his own reaction, though he knew when he was no longer needed or wanted.

Lovers before or not, they had rutted. Lovers or not, he would probably conceive. And at the end, what would this have all been for?

Inuyasha growled, standing up abruptly.

He was no weak damsel in distress!

He was Inuyasha! He lived two hundred years on his own, and he could surely handle this.

Lovers or not however, he had to get as far away as possible from this place.

Inuyasha got out of the hot spring and threw open the shoji, drying himself before quickly getting dressed. The hanyou raced back to his room to grab tessaiga, deciding to leave off the balcony.

The herb drink helped immensely, and the warm hot spring had worked out any knots in his back. His ass was still sore though Inuyasha ignored it, hopping off the balcony to the garden below.

He rushed through it, trying to keep himself hidden. He reached the end and looked down, the height rather terrifying. Inuyasha took a step back, readying himself to jump to the closest tree.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

The hanyou jumped.

He ignored the little girls scream, gritting his teeth against the wind that slapped against him. He twisted his body and pulled out his sword, waiting till he was close enough to the ground to send off a burst of power. The force pushed him back, slowing his decent enough that he could land on a tree safely.

It had been a gamble, though the hanyou was just glad it worked. He let out a shaky sigh before beginning a quick sprint through the trees. The wind was chilly with the mid december air, the adrenaline pouring out of his veins fast enough that he could finally feel it. His ears and nose felt nearly frost bitten, more than likely from jumping from the clouds.

He rubbed his nose to warm it up some, his ears going flat against his head to use his warmth.

It was the perfect blind.

Inuyasha didn't hear or smell the demon closing in on him, though the painful hit against his shoulder blade was enough to alarm him. Inuyasha jumped to the ground with a grunt, looking up to the trees only to see naked branches.

Inuyasha looked around for the perpetrator, his eyes stopping on the guard in front of him. Inuyasha frowned, rolling his shoulder as he readied his blade.

"That really hurt asshole!" Inuyasha yelled out, catching the beginning of snow. Suddenly more guards fell from the trees, surrounding the hanyou. Inuyasha growled, his blade beginning to glow.

He could take all of them!

"Half breed, as Lord Sesshomaru's concubine you are not allowed to leave his castle." Inuyasha's cheeks flared red, his hand tightening on his blade.

Concubine!

"Wind scar!" His blade erupted with light and wind, his ears able to pick up some of the pained yells of guards. One of them darted towards him however, Inuyasha slashing down his sword in a wide arc. The guard ducked under, seeming to almost catch Inuyasha off guard. A quick flick of the wrist and the guard fell to the ground, a large gash in his side.

Inuyasha prepared for another attack, his blade glowing dangerously.

"I am no one's concubine!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger, his sore ass speaking a different story. Inuyasha felt mixed emotions as he fought off the seemingly multiplying guards, their words digging deep into him.

If he was Sesshomaru's concubine, why did he look at him that way?

If he was nothing but a body to warm his bed, why?

Why did Sesshomaru do this?

Why couldn't they leave what they had in the past?

Why did he blame him for having a heat he knew nothing about?

Why couldn't he remember anything!

Inuyasha howled his rage, his demon feeling his distress. His eyes glowed red, the jagged lines of his heritage spreading over his skin. His body pulsed as his demon reigned with full control.

Inuyasha wanted to remember, wanted to know why Sesshomaru used him. He wanted to know who they had been to each other, who the miko had been to him. He wanted to know why his heart ached at Sesshomaru's hate towards him, wanted to know why he cared.

He needed to know who he was.

Inuyasha roared in anger, his sword finally stopped by metal versus slicing through flesh. The hanyou growled, his vision nearly obscured by the blood that pumped through his veins. He slashed at the new opponent, already deciding his death.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou's blood suddenly calmed, his demon demanding submission at the voice. Inuyasha dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his vision bleeding back. He was mortified to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him, the demon glaring down at him.

Inuyasha looked around him, his eyes widening at the scene. Most of the guards had been hurt by him, though even in his enraged stage he had not seemed to murder. Most of the guards however were holding deep gashes or burned limbs, Inuyasha slowly looking back to Sesshomaru.

"Understand what I must do." Inuyasha frowned at Sesshomaru's words, about to protest on his behalf. He stopped at the glare he was given, Inuyasha sheathing his sword.

He didn't fight as he was brought back to the castle.

His demon demanded his submission as Sesshomaru brought him to a larger room, no doubt the demons. Inuyasha couldn't meet the demons eyes, weighed down by their anger. Inuyasha tensed when Sesshomaru closed the shoji to the room, silence following.

"Explain."

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, unsure of how to voice his plight. He folded his arms, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

"I tried to leave, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha grumbled, almost wishing Sesshomaru would hit him.

Anything to put an end to his silence.

"Why?" Sesshomaru breathed after a long minute, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he glared at the bed across the room.

This room was ridiculously big.

"You're done with me, aren't you?" Inuyasha spat, the silence stretching once again.

Why wouldn't he yell at him?

"No Inuyasha. I am not." The hanyou refused to believe him, digging his claws into each arm. He felt the stupid tears again, forcing them back angrily.

Inuyasha did not cry!

"Have I left you alone too long, Inuyasha?"

"What happened to me being half breed!"

Inuyasha growled the words, not even sure himself why he cared what Sesshomaru felt about him. He didn't know why his emotions seemed out of control, or why his stomach quivered. He couldn't remember anything but his anger towards this man, so why?

Why was he reduced to this?

"Do you feel I have used you?"

Inuyasha gasped, biting back the noise as quick as it escaped. He heard Sesshomaru sigh, closing his eyes tight.

"Just let me leave," Inuyasha whispered, shivering when he felt fingers move his hair away from his neck. The fingers were warm as they slid over his skin, slipping down into his kimono.

"You are my mate Inuyasha. Forgive me." Inuyasha frowned as the hand slipped free of his kimono, reaching down to his obi. Inuyasha let his hakama slip away, his lower body exposed. His kimono just barely passed over his ass, his fundoshi loosened slowly.

Inuyasha allowed himself to be moved over to the bed, his eyes averted from the larger demon.

"I must punish you for my men," Sesshomaru whispered, his voice husky. Inuyasha let himself be bent over the bed, expecting to be aroused.

A loud slap was accompanied by a yell, Inuyasha feeling a hand press against his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru spanked him again, a small grunt accompanying the yell. Inuyasha tried to wiggle away, fingers slipping between his cheeks to grace him with a small taste of pleasure before another spank.

It was humiliating, the sound of his pained yells echoing throughout the halls. Inuyasha's cheeks were red enough to glow by the time his punishment ended, left to collapse onto the bed as Sesshomaru panted.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, the pain adding to his already sore ass.

"You being in heat was a surprise, Inuyasha. However, I did not use you." Inuyasha didn't look up from the sheets, his lip quivering slightly.

What was he, a woman!

"My anger was not towards you, but my own lack of control." Inuyasha jumped when he felt fingers slide between his cheeks, smelling Sesshomaru's arousal.

"Let me show you."


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow… It's been a minute. Midterms have kicked my butt more than I ever thought possible, and since I'm done for a minute… Extra long chapter! Cause I'm lazy and don't want to upload two.

Nothing was missing.

Surrounded by warmth, peace was the only emotion present. There was no want to leave it, no want to mask it with something else.

It was perfect.

Inuyasha didn't think beyond those simple thoughts as he woke from a peaceful slumber, his body absent of pain. It had been a long time since his body had felt so alive, yet so calm.

His demon gave him silence, seeming to near roll around in the scent that wafted heavily from the pillow next to him. Inuyasha sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around the pillow, pulling it closer to him and breathing in the scent left behind.

Sesshomaru.

Golden eyes snapped open.

Inuyasha released the pillow and sat up quickly, looking around the room he slept in. Sesshomaru was nowhere around, and though that made the hanyou feel a tad depressed he squashed the feeling.

He threw off the furs that had previously granted him safety, now only adding to his angst. He blamed his angst on the demon, not wanting to delve any deeper into them. The hanyou was an angsty demon in general, though the emotion was quickly covered with anger.

He was Sesshomaru's concubine.

Sesshomaru, the demon that ignored his existence for most of his life. The demon that defiled his body, and took his innocence.

Inuyasha huffed, looking down to his naked form. Though his angst had turned to anger, the mere thought of the demon affected his body. The sight made him look like a wanting bitch, though the hanyou would be damned before that ever happened!

Well…

It already did happen, but still!

He was a proud half demon damn it!

The hanyou nodded before looking for some clothes to wear, finding his fire rat ensemble was replaced with silk kimonos. The hanyou turned his nose up to them, though put one on so he wouldn't be walking around bare. The colors weren't as broad as he would have hoped, the silks consisting of faded pinks to slightly darker blues. The colors varied enough that if we wore them all, they would blend together beautifully. He forewent the pink and grabbed a faded red one, the color getting darker towards the bottom and near white at his shoulders.

It was…

Surprisingly beautiful on him.

Not that he like it.

Inuyasha looked around the smaller room that set forth his label as concubine, trying to find a haori or hakama. There was none however, not even a fundoshi to secure him. The only things he had were silk kimonos and obis.

Inuyasha blushed.

Sesshomaru wanted him to dress as a woman?

Who did the stupid demon think he was!

His claws dug into his palms as he began to shake in rage, deciding he would give the demon a taste of his own damn medicine. He grabbed an obi with an angered grunt, the soft material made of white silk.

The hanyou wrapped up the obi so it wasn't so big and wrapped it around his kimono, the long silk dragging on the ground. The obi made the kimono hug his frame, and though he only wore one, it smoothed out his edges and left him with a shadow of a curve around his hips.

Now he looked more like a girl!

Inuyasha growled and threw open the shoji, stopping in his angered storm when he saw his sword. He grabbed it for good measure before tilting his nose to the air, scenting for the demon. His smell was everywhere, though scents from maids obscured it in some parts. The hanyou blushed when he came to realize he would more than likely be seen like this, stalking back over to the bed and looking through the kimonos for one that would conceal him a bit better.

Only to find they were high quality and extravagant.

Inuyasha tried not to huff as he put on a second kimono, leaving it open. It looked as if it was hand painted with water, the designs of cherry blossoms and faded green leaves. He would never admit that it reminded him of his mother.

The hanyou finally stomped out and sniffed his way to where Sesshomaru's scent was strongest, hiding himself just slightly when he came to a partially open shoji for a dojo. Sesshomaru was inside with three other demons, all four of them lacking body armor. It seemed it was going to be a simple spar, though the way Sesshomaru held himself…

Inuyasha felt his body try to reawaken, though a quick mental image of miyoga snuffed it.

By the way, where was that flea?

Inuyasha was snapped from his musings when he heard one of the men yell, his ear twitching at the sound of blades clashing together. One of the men had attacked Sesshomaru, his posture and face screaming for blood. However, Sesshomaru easily combated his many attacks, or deflected them with a quick side step and a flick of his wrist.

It was like watching water rush down a stream, though the smoothness of it would have fooled Inuyasha into thinking Sesshomaru was dancing. The demon was precise, not even a hair being cut as he twirled and parried. Inuyasha watched in awe, mesmerized by the demon.

Though his memories were still sadly few, he couldn't remember a time where they had actually fought. They mostly had a clear distaste of each other, and left the other alone. After he met Kikyo though, their interactions became fewer, and he had enjoyed the miko's presence.

Not that it mattered anyway.

In the end, she had used him, and he in turn.

He had been so close to the jewel too…

The hanyou frowned as he moved to press his back against the shoji, obscuring himself from the demon's views if they looked his way. Inuyasha looked down the long hallway and began a small walk, needing to think some things through.

Where had the jewel gone after he had been stuck to the tree? Did Kikyo seal it away?

He could only imagine she had passed away if his release didn't trigger her to find him. Though if that was the case, did that mean she destroyed the jewel?

No, she was the priestess that guarded it, she would have more than likely burned it with her body or passed it to somebody else. Seeing as how she wasn't quick to trust, she probably burned it with her body. Especially after what he had done.

He knew her well enough to draw that conclusion.

However, that brought up a lot of holes he wasn't expecting.

Who was the miko then that those people and Sesshomaru were talking about before?

This Kagome?

Inuyasha snapped out of his musings when he heard a gasp, looking up to see a maid staring at him with a mix of envy and hatred. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his kimonos, so Inuyasha could only guess she was one of the many that loathed his existence.

He didn't even have to try to guess what she was thinking.

It wasn't like he asked for the stupid silk anyway.

He went to turn around, deciding to head back to his room.

He wasn't allowed in the garden anymore anyway, though he still had his balcony.

He would be able to think there.

His heat had distracted him for too long.

"You taint those robes half breed."

Inuyasha stopped, fury burning in his skull.

He had met many people like her in his lifetime. He remembered one of his first few encounters after his mother's death, the hate that had piled on him like a boulder. He remembered being backed into a hut and beat with sticks like a misbehaved dog, remember the tears he shed as a pup.

He did not ask to be born.

Though he also grew a thick skin against those who tried to bring him down.

Inuyasha merely went to move past her, deciding that he would not run to his room like an injured pup. She would enjoy it too much.

"When Lord Sesshomaru is done with you half breed, the abomination you birth him will be treated just like you. You may be his first concubine, but there will come a proper Lady! You have no purpose but to warm his bed like the whore you are!"

Now that actually stung a bit.

Inuyasha spun around and slapped her, gaining a form of pleasure at seeing her crumble under his strength. He unsheathed his sword, hiding his smirk at seeing her cower on the floor.

He brought the sword down and heard it cut through the wooden floor, her scream echoing throughout the halls. Inuyasha paused before raising his sword, the maid shaking as her eyes shined with tears.

Maids poured from rooms while guards stormed in from the garden, whispers spreading through the halls as they regarded the situation.

His sword had cut into the wood next to her hand, the fear he placed in those eyes feeding a dark part of his soul. He had only cut a part of her claw, her fingers spared. Some of the maids gasped while the guards slowly dispersed, not wanting to anger the hanyou any further.

Inuyasha established his power the day he tried to escape.

Without a doubt, he was the son of InuTaisho.

"Remember this day wench," Inuyasha spat, saying it loud enough for all the maids to hear. Some cowered while others stared on with rage, though their submission was all he needed.

He didn't care if they didn't like him.

"Concubine or not, I have no problem with killing you." Inuyasha glared at her to cement his warning, other maids running to her aid as he walked past her to head back to his room. None dared touch him or look him in the eye, seeming to create a ripple in the wave of bodies to let him through.

He paid them no mind as he continued past the shoji of the dojo, ignoring Sesshomaru's pointed stare.

He didn't care what the demon had to say.

Inuyasha ignored the maid standing at the shoji to his room, brushing past her and opening the shoji hard enough to make the frame raddle. She was not fearful however of his anger, being the same maid that had gave him the tea after his rut.

She wouldn't get a thanks if she was expecting one.

"Your dinner is ready."

Inuyasha huffed, looking to her and not seeing a tray.

"Where is it stupid?" Inuyasha snapped, the maid leveling him with her stare.

"Lady Rin would like to eat with you. Lord Sesshomaru is busy, and she does not enjoy eating in the hall alone."

Lady Rin?

So a human could get respect before him?

Nice to know.

"I don't care," Inuyasha growled, expecting the harsh tone to make the maid finally stop bugging him.

She was not easily brushed off.

"I will not bring your dinner to you otherwise."

Inuyasha growled and slammed his shoji shut, facing the maid with an angered scowl. It wasn't that he actually needed the food anyway, he could go days without eating. However he was incredibly hungry, which would only worsen his mood. If he really wanted to think about how to find a way to regain his memory, he couldn't do it on an empty stomach.

"Fine you stupid wench!" Inuyasha spat, tucking his sword into his obi before crossing his arms inside his kimono sleeves. The maid turned away from him and led him down the hallway, Inuyasha tsking in annoyance but following.

They walked in silence, Inuyasha lost in his own thoughts as they walked. He would have never guessed Sesshomaru as the type to sit down with Rin and eat dinner. He always seemed like the distance type, if leaving him alone for hours on end meant anything.

Now that he thought about it, when did Sesshomaru ever go see him?

When he wanted him to warm his bed?

Had he really gotten accustomed to being Sesshomaru's concubine without realising it?

Inuyasha glowered, his appetite lost at the thought.

When did he become okay with being the demons bed warmer?

He? Inuyasha, the fierceful demon?

"Lord Inuyasha, you look very pretty!" Inuyasha focused on Rin, the little girl sitting at a long rectangular table. She sat on a seiza, garbed in a dark green kimono. Inuyasha sighed as he took a seat across from her, having to sit properly while wearing the kimonos.

It was a lesson taught to him by his mother many moons ago, though he never forgot. He just didn't usually care for table manners.

The maid left after he was settled, Inuyasha cursing her in his head. He turned his attention to Rin after a minute, the little girl still smiling.

Did she ever stop?

"It's all they had placed out or me," Inuyasha grumbled, not really in the mood to talk. Rin did not share his sentiment.

"Usually Lord Sesshomaru sits with me, but he has a lot on his mind recently. Or I go outside and eat under the stars, though I hoped he wouldn't be busy today. Lord Sesshomaru is very kind to me, so I don't mind."

Inuyasha already wanted to leave.

He'd never seen so much worship over the demon before Jaken.

That toad was a whole other story.

"Nice," Inuyasha sighed, trying to convey he didn't want to talk. Rin wasn't deterred.

"How are you liking your new home Lord Inuyasha?" The hanyou tried really hard to not sigh, looking to a window. It was snowing outside, the cold breeze chilling the room.

Inuyasha shivered.

He should have worn more of the kimonos.

"It's boring," Inuyasha finally replied, surprised when Rin laughed. He turned his full attention to her, her laugh warming him a bit.

It was sweet.

"That's why I like to venture out with Uh-Un and Jaken. I know no matter how far I go, Sesshomaru will protect me."

Inuyasha was silent.

Once upon a time, that was how he had felt for his mother. No matter how far he went, or where, he always felt she would protect him.

How long had it been since he felt that way?

"I can't leave," Inuyasha replied, two maids entering the hall with their food. The maids came in twos, placing out large amounts of food in front of them. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering why such a banquet was placed out for two people.

He waited till everything was placed before picking up his bowl of rice and chopstick, taking a small bite. Rin grabbed her chopsticks, picking up a piece of cooked fish.

"Ask Lord Sesshomaru if you can join us. He would say yes!" With that she began to eat, the small girl eating more than Inuyasha thought possible for a human. He didn't respond to her though as he thought, wondering if the demon would ever let him leave after his escapade.

"Would you like a drink?"

Inuyasha looked up, seeing the maid holding a bottle. Inuyasha raised his cup and watched her pour, a little bit of steam coming off it. He brought the cup to his lips, smelling the alcohol. He sipped it, the warmth helping with the chill he felt. Rin was served tea and together they drank and ate their fill, Inuyasha talking more the more he drank.

He had not realized that the sake seemed never ending, though he noticed that the world started to feel fuzzy. Inuyasha tried not to shake his head, knowing from his few experiences that it would not help.

"I'm tired of this place," Inuyasha groaned, his head against the cold table as he poked at his empty rice bowl. Rin giggled, the noise soothing.

"Miss Misaki is teaching me how to do calligraphy, join us tomorrow," Rin offered, the hanyou trying not to roll his eyes at the thought.

Like hell he would.

"Let's go play in the snow," Inuyasha offered instead, gathering his limbs as he tried to stand. It was already dark outside though the hanyou didn't care, having always wanted to play in the snow.

It was hard to do that with the thought of possible death lurking nearby.

"Tomorrow morning, Rin must wash then retire for bed," the maid he didn't like interrupted, Inuyasha rolling his eyes now.

"What's your stupid name anyway?" Inuyasha pestered, the maid sighing softly.

"Misaki."

Inuyasha snorted rudely, more stumbling than walking to the doors that would hopefully lead him back to his room.

"You'd be an annoying wench!" Inuyasha threw at her, hearing Rin's soft giggle.

It truly was a beautiful sound.

Inuyasha stumbled down the hallway near endlessly, trying to right himself so he wouldn't be made a fool. A misplaced step sent him falling however, strong arms catching him. Inuyasha looked up, narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus on the face in front of him.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha straightened up and rightened himself, though the shock quickly gave way to a bout of dizziness. Inuyasha put a hand to his head, his legs swaying dangerously. The hanyou yelped when he was grabbed and picked up like a bride, his embarrassment adding more color to his cheeks.

"You're drunk."

It was a statement, one that Inuyasha felt was obvious.

"Put me down, I can walk!" Inuyasha complained in a way that was far from dignified, though his order was not headed. Sesshomaru began to walk, and Inuyasha had no problem with guessing to where.

"I'm not doing anything with you stupid!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to struggle, releasing small grunts of effort though only succeeding with making himself dizzy. Sesshomaru didn't reply, his eyes straight ahead as he walked. Inuyasha eventually gave up, huffing a little in frustration.

"I don't want to mate with you," Inuyasha huffed when he was finally put down, pushing away from the demon. He heard a shoji open before he was pulled in, tripping over himself. He barely caught himself with his hands, managing with effort to turn over so he was sitting on his ass. He was too dizzy to stand back up, though he glared at the demon as he closed the shoji.

Sesshomaru turned to look at him, a thin eyebrow rising.

If Inuyasha could see himself then, how he looked would have conveyed a very different story. His obi had loosened, his sword having slipped out when he fell and slid across the floor. His kimonos had fell open slightly, his shoulders exposed seductively. A tan thigh was left uncovered, the knee raised and making the kimono open just enough for the smoothness of his ass to be seen. His hair was ruffled slightly, though the redness of his cheeks from being drunk and embarrassed only added a stronger effect.

The hanyou looked like a bitch in heat.

Inuyasha was too drunk to care about how he was being exposed however, his lips pulled down into frown.

It made Sesshomaru want to wipe it off his face and replace it with pleasure.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou tilted his head slightly, his legs shaky when his mind became clear enough for him to stand. He didn't bother fixing his kimono however, his eyes hardening slightly.

"I don't want to be your concubine."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to the hanyou. Inuyasha hiccuped, his head lowering when it started to feel heavy. His hair spilled over his shoulders, his ears twitching and laying flat against his head.

"I… I'm not something you can just use. I-I'm a fighter. I'm n-not just some toy for you." Inuyasha sniffled softly, not because he was crying, but because while he was gone his balcony doors had been opened. A shiver ran through the hanyou, his arms rising up and rubbing his shoulders.

Inuyasha felt the fingers against his chin, the gentle touch surprising him. Sesshomaru lifted his gaze, his own lustful.

"What do you believe a concubine to be?" Sesshomaru asked, moving closer till their bodies almost pressed together. Inuyasha blinked, his eyes widening and a shiver running through him when Sesshomaru reached into his robes.

Inuyasha's eyes closed, his lips parting slightly as he released a soft gasp from the heated touch to his arousal. Sesshomaru didn't stroke or apply more pressure beyond that touch, Inuyasha not even realizing he had began to thrust his hips in need for that friction.

"It means I'm y…" he took in a sharp breath, "your whore."

Inuyasha gasped when soft lips pressed against his neck, soft kisses trailed down to his collarbone. Inuyasha was near desperate now, releasing a whine as he delved his fingers into Sesshomaru's hair. His claws scratched softly as Sesshomaru pushed open the kimonos, exposing a perked nipple.

Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru licked it, his fingers tightening in the long locks. Sesshomaru teased the pink nipple, drawing out those small pleasured gasps that drove him to hysterics.

Inuyasha seemed to come back to his mind though, pushing away the demon and closing up his kimono.

"Wa-Where you even listening to me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru frowning at the interruption.

"You are not my whore Inuyasha. A concubine is a step down from an empress. Some women train their whole lives to become one."

That wasn't what Inuyasha wanted to hear.

"I'm not a girl!"

"You are not. But you are still mine." Inuyasha gasped when his mouth was overtaken, a hot tongue prodding his mouth with the intent to dominate. Inuyasha couldn't stop it even if he tried, his arms wrapping around the demons shoulders.

Sesshomaru picked him up and trudged over to the bed, dropping down the hanyou and tearing off the obi that stubbornly clinged to the hanyou. Inuyasha fought with his want to immediately present himself to the demon, his body needing release more than he needed to breathe. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch the demon undress however, the layers of clothes giving way to a muscular body.

It was a body built for war, a body honed to kill.

The thought turned Inuyasha on.

"I'm not yours," Inuyasha weakly argued, his hands slapped away from his kimonos which were violently torn open. The hanyou tried to cover himself but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him, The demon pushing the hanyou farther up the bed before moving on himself.

Inuyasha spread his legs eagerly, trying very hard to fight his own bodies desires. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him, setting in between the spread thighs and kissing a hot trail from his neck to a nipple.

It was torture.

The alcohol spoke for him.

"P-Please Sesshomaru! I need you inside me please!" Inuyasha couldn't believe he was begging for the demon, though behind the haze it seemed right. It seemed he was born to beg for this demon, to give himself to him.

Was this what drove their secret affair?

This desire?

Inuyasha cried out when sharp fangs slid over his sensitive nipple, his chest arching as his legs trapped the demon between them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, pulling the demon to his lips. He turned them over, straddling the growling demon. He rose to the balls of his feet, the kimono splayed out around him.

Inuyasha reached one hand back, unsure of how to connect them at first but quickly learning. He rubbed the head against his hole, wetness present. It was not nearly as much as what he had during his heat, but he didn't mind. He lowered himself down with slow rolls, moaning into the mouth against his with no restraint.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed after he pulled away from the kiss, his claws digging into Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha was never one to initiate their intimacy, his denial always in the way. A drunk Inuyasha was unhinged, begging and seeking more.

Sesshomaru had been consumed in his own thoughts and forgot about the hanyou, dreading whatever the hanyou began to think in his alone time.

He couldn't just forget about his lands, his territory needing to be monitored. The winter brought more deaths and famine. The worry that Inuyasha would remember plagued him, or whether he would conceive was one of his worst case scenarios.

He would not have his first born be born out of wedlock.

That would bring even more conflict, especially among the court and his mother.

All of that gave him a pounding headache each day, though all of it paled in comparison of how badly he needed to find pleasure in the hanyou.

He would murder for it, which he never thought possible.

Sesshomaru turned them over and pinned the hanyou's arms over his head with a hand, the other wrapping around the weeping arousal.

"Sesshomaru! Yes, please!"

The demon grit his teeth as he pounded into the willing hanyou, his body on the brink of breaking. Inuyasha begged for more though, his cries driving the demon mad. When the hanyou came the shock of being gripped to near pain forced his release, Sesshomaru groaning as he released his seed into the hanyou.

Inuyasha's cum covered his fingers, Sesshomaru bringing the wet digits to his lips. Inuyasha moaned at his small lick, his arms slinking up the demons waist.

After two more rounds, the two fell asleep in an exhausted heap. Inuyasha curled against the demon a few hours later, his body feeling funny. The hanyou tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, something not feeling right. He moved closer to the demon, trying to gain comfort from his warmth.

It was the first time the demon actually stayed in bed with him after their coitus, and the hanyou wanted to savor it. But everything he just ate was threatening to come back up.

He swallowed the urge to vomit, feeling comfort when Sesshomaru turned over and pulled him closer as if sensing his distress.

He needed to stop overeating.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembrance

Author's note: I've been missing for a minute, and I do apologize for that. I've been taking time to get mentally healthy again. Thank you Kai16Ray for persisting in getting me to come back and complete this story.

Chapter 8

She smelled so sweet. Her human scent didn't offend him, rather it was soothing, familiar.

But why?

Her eyes met his own, staring deep into his soul.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his mind racing to hold onto the dream that had trapped him only moments before. He let out a deep breath, looking to the body next to him. Sesshomaru was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Inuyasha could hear his slow breaths, the sound pulling him into a light slumber.

Inuyasha felt the beginnings of a dream as he fell quickly into the depths, the feeling waking him up again. He turned onto his side to get rid of the falling feeling, though a restless feeling replaced it. Inuyasha sighed, pushing the warm furs off his body. Sesshomaru stirred but didn't wake, the stress having caught up with the demon lord.

Inuyasha sat up and put a hand to his stomach when he felt a rushing nausea, closing his eyes as he tried to will it away. He blamed it on drinking too much the night before, popping his back and rising from the bed. He covered himself with a kimono, heading over to the shoji. He opened it and walked out, closing it softly as to not wake Sesshomaru.

It seemed it was still rather late at night, so Inuyasha stayed silent as he tiptoed through the halls, wishing only for water to help with his nausea. He vaguely remembered where the kitchen was, his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit hallways. The fires had been lit a while before, though in some areas the moons light shone through and gave the walls an eerie shadow.

Not that it scared Inuyasha, his nausea scared him more than any monster.

The hanyou stopped in the empty kitchen and sighed softly, raiding the area for water. He found a porcelain jug full of water, lifting it and sipping the cool water. It had become the chilly temperature of the room and went smoothly down his throat.

Inuyasha placed it down with a lick of his lips, using his sleeve to wipe remnants away. He looked down to his stomach and gave it a small rub, his nausea calming down some. He turned around, holding back a girlish scream when he spotted a maid behind him.

Why hadn't he noticed her?

"Did you need something?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, realizing it had been the maid he had intimidated previously. She seemed angry he was there, or rather just in the castle. The hanyou knew she wanted him dead, though her desires were as useless as his attempt to recall any memory.

Inuyasha shrugged, licking his lips again.

He didn't have time to play into her games. A comfy bed called to him.

And an even warmer body.

"Nothing that would interest you," Inuyasha replied, walking past the maid as if she wasn't there.

"I hope you die." Inuyasha stopped in his slow strides, looking over his shoulder to the shaking maid.

"You are nothing to Lord Sesshomaru, neither the disgusting pup in your belly."

Something snapped.

Her throat felt like paper. It was so easy to crush it, her gasping screams of fear nothing but wind in his ears. It was weirdly calming, watching her face turn red with the need for air and her eyes bulge. Snapping her neck was even easier.

Pup…

Could that maid smell something he couldn't?

"Inuyasha?"

The small voice snapped the hanyou out of his daze, golden eyes finding a small body at the kitchen entrance.

"Rin," Inuyasha whispered, his eyes moving back to the body of the lifeless maid.

What had he done?

"Are you okay?" Rin whispered, her eyes glancing to the maid.

No.

Something wasn't right.

Why had he done that?

How could he have lost control like that?

How could he have murdered so easily?

"Rin, go back to bed," Inuyasha whispered, the little human girl shaking her head.

"I'm not afraid." Inuyasha was about to reply when he smelled a familiar scent, identical golden eyes connecting.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru inquired, his tone demanding an answer. Inuyasha looked away from the demon, staring down at the body.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru sending Rin back to her room before moving over to Inuyasha.

"What did she say to you?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone a little less harsh. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to be interrogated, his mind a mush of thoughts and fears.

What had come over him?

"She told me to die." Sesshomaru looked down to the maid, his eyes looking back to Inuyasha's stoic face. He sniffed the air.

"You are with pup, Inuyasha." The hanyou looked to Sesshomaru with a confused stare, the demon looking down to Inuyasha's stomach.

"You may not know it, but you have already become protective of the pup inside you. You live only now to protect it."

Inuyasha felt a weird alien feeling come over him, the nausea rising sharply. Inuyasha ran to a corner and threw up what had been in his stomach, the action accompanied by a dreadful feeling.

What would happen to him now?

"I was hoping my seed wasn't potent to you. It appears it was."

Inuyasha shivered after he managed to stop throwing up, breathing heavily as he fought the urge to throw up again. The last thing he wanted to hear about was how potent Sesshomaru's seed was.

"What are you going to do with me?" Inuyasha whispered, his throat sore from his own bile. Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment, the silence only adding to the alien feeling inside the hanyou.

Would he give birth and be discarded?

"I will not have a pup of wedlock. You will marry me, Inuyasha." The hanyou gave the demon a look of disbelief, though the demons eyes only held sincerity.

Him, marry Sesshomaru?

His vision faded away to a distant memory, those brown eyes he dreamed of only moments before staring at him lovingly.

"When this is all over, will you marry me Inuyasha?"

Kagome…

Kagome.

Kagome!

Inuyasha blinked, a film raised from his mind. Memories flooded behind his eyes, a feeling of disgust rising into his mouth. Rage built into his chest as more memories flooded his brain, Inuyasha able to remember everything.

_Everything._

"You sick asshole," Inuyasha growled, his body pulsing. Inuyasha felt his demon roar in rage, his human side screaming.

His body pulsed again, Inuyasha feeling his demon tear through his conscious and force itself into control.

"Inuyasha ca-"

"You lied to me!" Inuyasha roared, Sesshomaru taking a step back. The hanyou turned to face the demon lord, Sesshomaru standing his ground as Inuyasha lost his control.

Inuyasha felt violated as he remembered what Sesshomaru had done to him, remembered how he made him feel.

He had used him.

And Inuyasha had blindly followed him.

"I'll tear you apart," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru's eyes becoming stoic.

"So, you remember." It wasn't a question, they both knew. The ruse was up, the truth laid out for them both.

Inuyasha was hurt. Deep inside he felt the pain, though he dug it deeper.

Sesshomaru didn't deserve his tears.

Inuyasha lunged at the demon, his eyes becoming red as his demon took control. Sesshomaru easily blocked him, his eyes staring into Inuyasha's.

"Calm down, Inuyasha."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a fist at the demon's perfect face. It was easily blocked again, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists and easily maneuvering the hanyou over his shoulder. Inuyasha roared in anger, though in a flash they were back in Sesshomaru's room. The demon pinned him down to the bed, Inuyasha yelling out in anger as he tried to escape.

Sesshomaru kept him pinned, his stoic face only inches from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha twisted and pulled but couldn't get free, his body exhausting itself as he felt his demon fade away. He knew it was due to the pup, his body reserving all its energy to help it grow.

The thought made him sick.

He knew now though he did have a heat. A heat he starved for so long. He had always hid away when it came, and when Kagome left for her human world he stayed near his companions so no demons would attempt to mount him.

How could he be so stupid to forget that?

How did he forget that?

When his body could take no more, he fell against the bed, his face twisted in a mask of rage. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, Inuyasha feeling his breath against his face.

The air he breathed was disgusting.

"Memory or not Inuyasha, you will marry me." Inuyasha spit in the demon's face, Sesshomaru releasing him to wipe it away. Inuyasha squirmed free from under him, only to be caught and pinned again.

His body was weak, fuck his human side for that.

"I would never marry you," Inuyasha spat, Sesshomaru's lips tilting just slightly into a frown.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"Why, because you raped me!"

"You were willing."

Inuyasha growled in anger, his body beginning to shake. He felt the burn of tears, felt the disgust of being under the demon.

He had been so stupid.

"I had no memory!"

"That didn't stop you from enjoying it, Inuyasha."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled out, closing his eyes as he fought the tears trying to escape.

He felt his throat tighten when he spoke next, his sobs barely suppressed.

"Why did you do this? Why?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent once again, Inuyasha unable to stop the tear that escaped.

"Why did you use me?" Inuyasha whispered, his lip quivering dangerously.

Damn this pup.

How could he have lost control of himself so easily?

"I used you to relieve my musk." Inuyasha couldn't stop a sob from escaping, his mind screaming for an escape.

To think he had thought the demon had changed.

"I don't want your abomination," Inuyasha seethed, opening his eyes and glaring into Sesshomaru's. The stoic stare he received wasn't what he wanted.

What had happened to the demon that had only been there yesterday?

What was he worth to him now?

Inuyasha started struggling anew, screaming out in anger. It ended in a sobbing whimper, Inuyasha unable to hold back his tears. Their warmth offered little comfort as Inuyasha felt his chest tighten, the pain rivaling anything he had felt before.

How would Kagome see him now?

Where was she?

Where was Kagome!

"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled out, twisting sharply and managing to get onto his stomach. Sesshomaru used his momentum to pin him down again, Inuyasha feeling his heat.

Would the demon dominate him again?

Would he strip of him of his last remaining dignity? His pride?

"Please don't," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru not responding. Inuyasha felt small under the demon, his anger replaced with fear and disgust. Sesshomaru didn't dominate him though, instead getting off the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I didn't want to hurt you." The hanyou turned over, wiping away his tears with a shaking hand. The hanyou gasped for breath between his sobs, Sesshomaru's stoic expression breaking slightly.

"I thought selfishly Inuyasha. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't expect me to remember." Inuyasha sniffled, trying to control his shaking body.

"Would you have ever told me the truth? If I didn't remember?" Inuyasha knew the answer, but he needed to hear it. He needed to know this was all a lie.

"No."

"I hate you," Inuyasha whispered on a sob, Sesshomaru silent once again.

"Is this why you wanted to make me your concubine? So, you could freely come to my bed when you see fit? So if I never remembered you could fuck me like a whore!"

"No."

"Then what! Why did you lie to me? W-Why?" Inuyasha grabbed the furs, lowering his head in defeat. His ears fell flat against his head as he fumed with rage, his demon too weak to answer the call. He felt almost human as he cried in front of Sesshomaru, the demon unable to speak.

They both had been blindsided by the sudden remembrance, neither able to think of what to do. Inuyasha wanted to be held, to forget everything that had come back into his brain. It hurt, hurt to remember everything.

It hurt even more to feel used by the man he had been falsely told he loved. A lie he had started to believe.

He felt so small.

"Inuyasha…" The tone of Sesshomaru's voice was almost soft, Inuyasha feeling hands touch his hair. Inuyasha couldn't find the will to push the demon away as he pulled him into a loose hug, the motion almost comforting.

"Forgive me."

Inuyasha didn't move as his sobs slowly stopped, his eyes feeling puffy. Sesshomaru moved closer, letting Inuyasha's forehead rest against his chest. Inuyasha fought new sobs as he took in the demon's warmth, feeling the memories of his time with Sesshomaru pushing away the burning ones with Kagome.

God how badly he wished now he didn't remember.

"Let me leave," Inuyasha whispered against the demon's chest.

"Let me think things over."

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru swallow, could feel his nervousness. Though his face never gave him away, his body always did.

"Let me go back to my hut Sesshomaru. Let me think this over for a week."

Sesshomaru held onto him tighter.

"Only for a week. Then I will come for you, Inuyasha."

Author's note: I wasn't expecting the turn this had, though I do apologize for my rusty touch. Hopefully I can get into the swing of things again as time progresses. This story may be finished yet.


	9. Chapter 9: A Demon's Call

Author's note: I suddenly got an idea for this chapter while taking a shower, and I kind of threw it up on this long chapter. I think my muse is finally back, though I just hope it lasts for me to finish this story. I almost erased the entire thing, but I'm hungry. Hope you like it!

Chapter 9

Where was the stupid wench?

Inuyasha stopped at the well, his heart racing as he looked for any sign of the connection between their two worlds. The power that normally radiated from the well was gone though, not even a trace of it left behind. Inuyasha put his hands to the well edge, his claws digging into the rubble as he fought the urge to yell through it. He had hoped when he jumped in he would be enveloped in its power, only for his feet to hit solid ground without a skip.

Where was it?

Inuyasha dug his claws into the dirt, panic rising in his gut as his futile digging only led to a small pile of dirt next to him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing the ground beneath him getting wet before he even realized he had started crying. The hanyou angrily wiped away his tears, his voice coming out in a hoarse growl.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked up, seeing Shippo's mournful stare. The hanyou looked back down to the dirt beneath his claws, his hands clenching into tight fists.

No…

No!

Shippo screamed when Inuyasha bolted out of the well, the demon child falling back as Inuyasha landed heavily in front of him.

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha barked, Shippo's eyes glistening as he tried to fight back his own onslaught of emotions. Inuyasha picked up the small demon, dangling his body in the air.

"Where!" Inuyasha yelled desperately, the aggression in his voice met with a soft sob. Inuyasha stilled when Shippo started wailing, the fox demon's cries hurting Inuyasha's chest.

Why?

"She sacrificed herself, to get rid of the jewel!" Shippo cried, Inuyasha's eyes widening as the memories from that fateful day speared into his mind.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed, the sound of his cries echoing in Inuyasha's ears. The hanyou lowered down the demon, Inuyasha blindly sitting back against the well. His hands were shaking as he tried to fight off the onslaught of despair in his gut, the feeling of utter remorse flowing through his veins.

She sacrificed herself for them… And he had forgotten about her.

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as he was confronted with this knowledge, a lump forming in his throat. The hanyou lowered his head, his ears falling back in defeat.

And what had he done?

Mated Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha took in a shaky breath, looking up when he heard footfalls above the wailing demon. Miroku and Sango stood there, their eyes full of pain. Inuyasha looked away from them, biting his lip that threatened to tremble.

Why did she always have to put herself before others?

Why did she throw away everything to get rid of that stupid jewel?

Inuyasha would have stayed by her side, would have helped her guard it. He would have protected her till the day she died, would have guarded the jewel till she would return to him.

"Kaede..." Miroku started, an awkward tension filling the air. Inuyasha met the monk's eyes, wanting to know.

He needed to know.

How did he forget her?

"Kaede said it was the jewels wish. For you to forget." Inuyasha couldn't even respond, his eyes turning down to the dirt beneath his feet and watching as he dug his feet into the ground. It gave with little resistance, Inuyasha staying quiet as Sango comforted the sniffling demon child.

If the demon could be called that anymore.

How long had Inuyasha really been away?

Miroku and Sango had obviously aged, their faces unable to hide the finest of wrinkles. They were gathered at their foreheads from stress most likely.

How long?

"How long has it been? Since I forgot?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft, sounding nothing like the confident half demon he had remembered himself as.

"It's been three years, Inuyasha."

To Inuyasha it had only been a few months, though to know now he had truly been gone for years hurt him. He knew he had been at his hut for a long time, but to truly think all that time had passed? Everybody had moved on without him, their lives set out before them in plain view.

But Inuyasha?

Where did he belong now?

The hanyou stood up, turning his back to the humans he had once considered his pack. The people who had saved his life more times than he was willing to admit.

"You have a home here, Inuyasha." Sango's offer was kind, though Inuyasha knew he couldn't. For him time always passed in a slow continuous flow, but to realize once again the humans were so fragile hurt him.

How long before they were gone forever?

Like his dear Kagome?

Could he watch his companions die, as he did his mother?

"It's okay Sango," Inuyasha whispered, crossing his arms so they fit into his sleeves. The hanyou began to walk away, stopping when a hand touched his shoulder.

"No matter what Inuyasha, you will always have a home with us." The hanyou met the monk's concerned eyes, his lips heavy as he gave a small smile.

"Thank you Miroku, Sango." Inuyasha walked away from the familiarity of the place he had once called home, passing by the tree he had been stuck to all those years ago.

In his muddled mind, it had felt like only a few months had passed since that arrow trapped him. The hanyou hunched his shoulders and continued to walk, a haunting memory flashing behind his eyes. He knew the scent now, knew the scent of who had been on that futon.

That last night before they took down Naraku and she wished away the jewel, Inuyasha had shared his body with the Miko. It wasn't perfect or romantic, rather jerkier and more hurried as they hoped not to rouse the rest in their group. It had been awkward sure, Inuyasha never before having slept with anybody in his life.

Except now, somebody else had touched him.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, letting the air rush against him as he hoped for something else besides the pain in his chest. He felt the sting in his eyes before feeling the warmth, though he let the wind take it away.

A pain in his gut stopped him, the hanyou landing on the ground as he cradled his cramping stomach.

This is what he had now.

The abomination inside of him. Inuyasha fell to his knees when he was violently hit with a wave of nausea, his eyes closing tight as he prayed for anything but the onset of morning sickness.

The proof of the thing inside of him.

He felt betrayed.

Inuyasha ran back to his hut and opened the shoji, looking around the near empty area. He slowly walked over to the futon that still held Kagome's scent, even after all of these years. Inuyasha fell to his knees before it, lifting it up slowly and holding it close his chest. He lowered his chin, sniffing her scent. She had always smelled of lavender, and when he had taken her she had smelled of it even more so.

Inuyasha lowered it slowly, looking to his stomach.

But now, what should he do?

He couldn't change the fact that Kagome was gone, couldn't change the fact his friends would die.

No, none of that he could change.

The thing inside of him though, it begged to be heard, to be noticed.

_"You will marry me, Inuyasha."_

The hanyou closed his eyes, touching his hand to his aching stomach, rubbing his thumb against his lower abdomen. To think the thing inside of him would lead to this mess?

If he hadn't remembered, would his instant answer have been yes?

Inuyasha wanted to recoil at the thought, but he knew a part of him had wanted it. Had wanted to hear those words. When he didn't remember Kagome, when he believed blindly of the false affair, Inuyasha had hoped. He had hoped Sesshomaru had really loved him before he lost his memory, had really wanted to be with him.

Inuyasha could still feel his hands on him, could still feel his lips kiss him in places that heated his body and drove him to insanity. Sesshomaru had been everything the hanyou wanted when he showered him in his attention, even if sometimes he was cold.

His hopes were so stupid.

Had he thought that way before Kagome? Kikyo even?

Had he always felt this way about Sesshomaru?

Had he?

What was wrong with him?

Inuyasha looked to the shoji when he heard it shake, a familiar scent wafting into his nose. The person didn't enter though, wouldn't more like it. Inuyasha rose and walked over to the shoji, opening and meeting the eyes of the wolf demon who Inuyasha had hated once.

Now, Inuyasha felt little towards his existence.

"So, you remember mutt?"

Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes, fighting another onslaught of nausea that speared his gut. Kōga saw the brief flash of pain on his rival's face, his nose twitching as he smelled Inuyasha's scent.

Both stayed silent, Kōga not even sure of what to say.

The smell of Inuyasha's pregnancy was potent, it's power radiating around Inuyasha like fire. Kōga took a step back, smelling the father's scent mingled underneath. Inuyasha watched as the demon took another step back, the wolf's lips parting as words tried and failed to escape.

Inuyasha fell to his knees as nausea speared him again, gagging violently as he felt the vomit rise in his throat. It burned his throat, the offensive smell radiating from the dirt. Kōga just stood there, his eyes wide and nearly bulging out of his head as he looked down to the hanyou.

What had happened between his loss of memory and now?

Why was the once hot headed half demon reduced to this pitiful mess?

Kōga found himself helping the half demon back into his hut, gathering the herbs to aid in his nausea. His own wife had very bad nausea when she carried his pups, so to find the necessary remedy wasn't hard. Kōga said nothing as he prepared it for Inuyasha, using the pit in the middle to heat up some water. He poured the hot water over the herbs he gathered, watching the water turn a light yellow.

He was doing this for Kagome, that was all.

It was the least he could do for her and the stupid mutt.

Kōga sat the half demon up, bringing the herbal drink to chapped lips. Inuyasha drank it slowly, his eyes closed his brow pulled tight in the presence of pain.

Kōga would never admit he did this to anyone, and if anyone spoke about this he would gut them alive.

Kōga helped the half demon drink some more till the cup was empty, watching as the lines on his brow gave way and Inuyasha's labored breaths evened out.

Sesshomaru's scent was all over the half demon.

It was near suffocating, the demon having laid claim to the sleeping form. Kōga sat back slightly as he sighed, unsure of what to do. He wanted to treat the mutt like he had before, but the little crap was pregnant.

He wanted to yell at him for forgetting Kagome, for not immediately attacking him when he came into his presence. The Inuyasha he had known was replaced by a being he didn't know.

"Stupid mutt."

How did he get himself into this mess?

Kōga froze when he heard a deep growl, the shoji rattling as wind whipped outside. A cold shiver ran down the wolf demon's spine.

_"Get away from my__ mate__."_

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of fighting, his stomach quivering slightly but not as bad as before. The hanyou sat up and looked to his shoji, the night air pouring in from its opening. He was shocked to see Sesshomaru, the demon's eyes red as he fought Kōga. Inuyasha slowly rose up, his body aching in desperation for sleep.

Kōga yelled out as he was slammed into a tree, Sesshomaru heading towards him with a growl of pure rage.

"Hey!"

The two stopped abruptly, Inuyasha holding his stomach as he glared at Sesshomaru.

It had only been three days, not a week!

"Stupid what are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat, feeling very much more himself than before. Sesshomaru merely scowled, a deep growl escaping his throat.

"You let him touch you?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha blinking as he looked to Kōga who was bleeding from his torso.

Sesshomaru had been brutal to him.

Inuyasha looked back to the demon lord, the red eyes staring into his soul making a part of him want to submit.

Submit to his mate.

To only him.

Inuyasha felt his demon try to take control, try to push Inuyasha to submit to his angered mate. Inuyasha fought it, his mouth becoming dry as his legs became weak.

Sesshomaru…

_Mate._

Inuyasha started to pant softly, the sight leading Sesshomaru to lower his guard as arousal speared the demon lord in the gut. Kōga looked between the two, felt their demons clash in a power of wills. It was his chance to escape though, the wolf demon shakily getting to his feet and turning to run.

He yelped when he was pinned down, Sesshomaru having apparently not forgotten about him.

"I will tear you apart for touching my mate," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, the demon lord crazy with his want to protect his mate.

The demon lord had probably felt the hanyou's distress from earlier, the call to protect his mate driving him insane. If only Koga could convince the raving demon the distress he had felt was from Inuyasha's morning sickness, and not because Kōga had touched him.

To think he had treated anybody who had come near his mate the same way.

"Sesshomaru stop."

The demon lord looked over his shoulder to his mate, Inuyasha frowning at them both. Kōga needed get away from the two, and fast.

"He didn't do anything to me Sesshomaru, he merely helped me with my nausea." Sesshomaru loosened his grip and that was all the wolf demon needed before he scrambled away and ran far away from the duo.

He would know soon enough what had happened between the pair.

Back at the hut Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, having managed to reign in his demon enough to reduce himself from becoming a puddle at the demon's feet.

His demon was desperate for his mate, and he knew it.

But it hadn't been a week.

"You promised me a week," Inuyasha told him blankly, Sesshomaru standing up fully to face his mate. The two stared each other down, Sesshomaru's eyes returning to their stoic gold.

"Your demon called for me," Sesshomaru stated blankly, Inuyasha trying not to roll his eyes. He turned back into his hut, Sesshomaru following. The demon closed the shoji, keeping in the small amount of heat from the swindling fire.

Inuyasha sat down on his futon and sighed, his demon still calling out for its mate. Inuyasha tried to squash it but couldn't, though he knew it was affecting Sesshomaru, the demon lords' hands twitching at his sides.

They sat in a lengthy silence.

"Kōga merely helped me by giving me herbs for my nausea," Inuyasha explained, his voice softer than he had expected. Sesshomaru looked to the hanyou, his expression staying stoic as Inuyasha continued.

"The idiot wouldn't do anything to me Sesshomaru, besides try to goad me into a fight." Sesshomaru stayed silent, Inuyasha looking up to him with a small frown.

"And I'm pretty sure you scared him off for a good thousand years."

"Then why did you call for me?" Inuyasha looked to the demon, wanting to read his expression. He forgot Sesshomaru could make his face seem like a statue, not showing any emotion whatsoever, even though Inuyasha knew it was there.

"I didn't realize I had. Though…" Inuyasha trailed off, Sesshomaru staying calm as he waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"I went to the well… To look for her." Inuyasha looked away from the demon lord, looking to the hand he had placed against the floor.

Had he really called for Sesshomaru when he realized Kagome was gone?

Silence filled the air.

"Why didn't you tell me it had been three years?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha as he seemed to mull over his response.

"Because you didn't remember." The answer was so simple, it actually angered Inuyasha.

That was it?

He had been wandering for three years, and that was all Sesshomaru could tell him?

"I had been caring for Rin, since she had decided to join me by my side. Your whereabouts were of no concern to me."

Inuyasha sighed, lowering his head as he tried to think of something to say. Something besides the hate he felt towards the demon. The hate that masked his hope.

"Have you thought over my offer?" Sesshomaru's voice was softer than before, Inuyasha feeling his heart jump.

Had he?

He had sat in his hut for two days to try and mull it over, but by the third day he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the well, hoping for this all to be a dream and for Kagome to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

He could only discern that a part of him so badly wanted to say yes, to marry the demon that had lied to him and made him feel so perfect.

But he always wanted to kill Sesshomaru for bringing him to his knees the way he had. Inuyasha felt violated, felt weak, felt disgusted. Even so, his demon cried for him. Cried to be held the way he had been before he got back his memories, to feel safe again.

Inuyasha felt the stinging of his tears, felt the warm spill down his cheeks.

Why did this have to happen to him?

"I hate you," Inuyasha grit out over the lump in his throat, taking in a sharp breath as hid his face. He couldn't fight the contradicting emotions, couldn't fight his want to just be close to the demon.

God it was unbearable.

Sesshomaru didn't move though, didn't come to the aid of his crying mate.

He wanted his answer, wanted to know Inuyasha wanted him. He needed to hear that Inuyasha was willing to marry him. He wouldn't return to the castle until then, where his mother waited for Sesshomaru to return with his mate. She didn't know who it was yet, and Sesshomaru had left before she could pry the information from him.

"Inuyasha." The demon's voice stayed soft as he tried to comfort his mate without touching him, not wanting to be unraveled by the hanyou's demon. He wanted so badly to hold his mate, to make him stop crying.

So badly…

"If I said yes, what then?" Inuyasha's whispered sob was barely audible, but with Sesshomaru's sense of hearing he caught it. His heart jumped at the thought. But… Why?

"You will stay with me in my castle, and be recognized as my mate and my Empress."

"I thought I was your concubine?"

"It does not please you."

Inuyasha snorted softly, his tears clearing up. Inuyasha wiped his face with his sleeve, finding a little humor in this.

"Now you want to 'please' me?" Inuyasha snorted softly after he spoke, wiping his face a little harder.

"You are my mate, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, almost sounding matter of factually. Inuyasha sighed shakily, standing up to his feet as he regarded the demon lord with a slightly heated stare.

"How do you know I'll be accepted?" Inuyasha countered, Sesshomaru not missing a beat.

"Whoever disagrees will be killed without mercy." Sesshomaru's eyes turned down to Inuyasha's stomach, his gaze softening slightly.

"You carry my pup inside of you Inuyasha. You carry my only heir." Inuyasha blushed slightly at the thought, knowing exactly how it came to be.

Inuyasha felt heat spear him in the gut, though not from nausea. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath of his arousal, his pupils dilating slightly.

Did Inuyasha really have anybody else he could return to?

Did he really want anybody else?

"I'll marry you," Inuyasha whispered, smelling the spike in Sesshomaru's own arousal. The two locked eyes, Inuyasha feeling his cheeks heat up more. Sesshomaru moved towards him, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha, not even as Inuyasha sat down onto his futon.

Sesshomaru let his armor fall to the ground, his eyes straying to Inuyasha's neck where he could see his pulse. Sesshomaru stripped down to his haori, letting it flow open as he got to his knees in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked away from the demon lord, his cheeks going impossibly red as Sesshomaru undid his obi.

Inuyasha moved so he wasn't sitting on his legs, letting the demon slide his hakama off his body. Sesshomaru undid the fundoshi and licked Inuyasha's throat, feeling his quickening pulse under his tongue.

Though it had only been three days Sesshomaru had missed him. When it wasn't him that had to leave, the absence of his mate drove him wild.

Sesshomaru pushed off the red kimono, letting it drop and pool around his mate. He parted the haori, running his fingers over Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha's breathe hitched, the hanyou noticeably tense.

Sesshomaru slid off the haori and leaned forward, catching the lips of his blushing mate. Inuyasha didn't fight as he accepted him, his demon growling in desire. The growl echoed through Inuyasha's throat, the sound arousing the demon lord further.

Sesshomaru wanted to make this moment last, wanted to not take Inuyasha as he had done previously. However, his mentality was unraveling faster than he had expected, his member throbbing in need of being sheathed in his mate.

Sesshomaru growled back, pushing Inuyasha down softly as to not hurt him. Sesshomaru reached a hand down, feeling the wetness against his fingers. He thought to stretch out the hanyou but felt an overwhelming urge to dominant him now, with little preamble or foreplay.

Sesshomaru felt his demon roar, felt its desires under his skin and make him shake. Inuyasha felt his own demon beneath his skin, demanding it now. Inuyasha leaned up and kissed his mate, whining softly into the kiss as he tried to hurry the demon along.

Sesshomaru groaned into the heated mouth, his lips parting and greeting an adventurous tongue. He reached down to his aching member, pulling away from the kiss to look down to Inuyasha's hole. When he breached the hanyou he felt like fireworks were exploding behind his eyes, his teeth grit tight as he pushed in slowly, trying really hard to not hurt his mate.

Inuyasha felt nausea swell as he accepted his mate, groaning in discomfort as his tight passage was forced to accommodate the burning arousal. The wetness could only do so much, and since it had been a while Inuyasha was kind of tight.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha groaned as he felt the demon settle fully inside of him, the two still for a second as it registered what was happening. Sesshomaru felt immeasurable amounts of pleasure, though a hefty plate of pain joined in. Inuyasha was gripping him too tight, and he could tell from the hanyou's face he was in a lot more pain the he was.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's knee and lifted up his leg and moved it more to the side, tilting his hips some as he planted soft kisses along the hanyou's jaw. He was shaking in his urge to find release, to pound into the hanyou till he screamed his name.

Inuyasha slowly relaxed against the intrusion, his eyes closed as he began to pant from the feeling of being so full with something so hot and hard. Having sex in the realm of coherency was different from what he had experienced before.

When Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's hole unclamp slightly he began to move, grunting each time his hips slapped against Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha groaned beneath him, Sesshomaru's angle not massaging that place deep inside him. Inuyasha shifted and cried out when Sesshomaru's member grazed against his pleasure spot, his demon growling in need.

Inuyasha felt it take over, felt the lines of his heritage move over his skin. Sesshomaru grunted when Inuyasha pushed him away, the demon angry until Inuyasha got on all fours and presented his ass in the air.

Sesshomaru reunited quickly, feeding off the arousal Inuyasha's demon released in waves. Sesshomaru threw all caution to the wind and began to thrust, his mind fogging as he took the hanyou as he so desperately needed to.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru groaned heavily, hissing as the hanyou in question pushed back against him. It was all growls and grunts from there, their demons rutting like animals as they relinquished control. Sesshomaru felt his release rising quickly and reached under his mate, stroking the weeping arousal and gaining a loud cry of pleasure from his mate.

Sesshomaru felt the knot in his stomach grow insufferably tight, growling deep in his throat as he thrusted faster and harder. Inuyasha moaned out his pleasure, his body pulled over the edge in burst of pleasure. Sesshomaru groaned as the hanyou's orgasm prompted his own, emptying himself into his mate with small thrusts.

They fell in a heap on the futon, Inuyasha panting as he tried to gain control of his mind. His demon faded away, though as they fell into slumber, neither realized the markings never left.


	10. Chapter 10: Mother Dearest

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter, this story is pretty much starting to write itself.

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha woke up feeling strange, a tingling all over his body forcing him to leave the realm of slumber. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't hide a small smile at finding Sesshomaru by his side. The demon did not cuddle in most cases, but when he slept, he seemed to gravitate towards the hanyou. Inuyasha relished in the feeling, taking in a deep breath of the demon's scent.

_Mate._

Inuyasha looked down when he felt another weird tingle, frowning when he saw the markings of his demon. He moved his leg slightly to try and make sure he wasn't imagining things, the demon next to him growling in response. Inuyasha frowned down at the rest of his body as Sesshomaru slowly roused from his sleep, tired golden eyes looking to Inuyasha's face.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru's tired voice asked, Inuyasha looking to his mate with a confused look. Sesshomaru 's hand was heavy as it touched his face, seeming to smooth down the skin to see if the markings would disappear. They didn't however, Sesshomaru's lips pulling down into a frown.

The demon lord sat up, looking over Inuyasha's body with a thoughtful, though concerned look. Inuyasha sat up as well, though a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. The hanyou whined softly as he cradled his stomach, the feeling like a deep constricting pain.

Sesshomaru frowned, touching a hand over the hanyou's stomach. The feeling slowly started to fade away, Inuyasha releasing a shaking breath as he relaxed back onto the futon. His markings faded away slowly, Sesshomaru's brows knitting together.

"Your demon thought I had abandoned you." Inuyasha was confused, unsure how that could be possible. He was fully aware he had left the castle and Sesshomaru on his own accord, so why would his demon think it was abandoned? Couldn't it see and hear what he was thinking or something?

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru's expression evening out as he started rubbing small circles on Inuyasha's stomach.

"It thought I had left you to defend for itself… It was going to abort our pup. That is why your demon called for me yesterday. If I hadn't come, you would have lost our pup."

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to feel.

He wasn't sure how to even take that.

He had always assumed his demon was this strong force that was something for him to control. To think it would do something like that…

All because Sesshomaru wasn't by his side?

That thought left a sour taste on his tongue.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, the words shocking him. He wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for, let alone why he was apologizing at all.

He was Inuyasha, the half demon!

But…

The thought that he almost lost the life inside of him… His pup.

When did he stop thinking of it as anything else?

"No, Inuyasha. It was my fault, I shouldn't have let you leave in this condition." The hanyou looked to his mate, anger and comfort mixing weirdly in his chest. He knew the anger was misplaced though, more of the half breed he had been before his amnesia. The half breed that had mated with Sesshomaru was comforted by the idea of its mate protection.

It was weird having two parts of himself collide this way.

"Do you still feel nausea?" Sesshomaru asked as he removed his hand from his mate's belly, running his fingers through Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes in bliss, shaking his head no.

In fact, he felt like he had before he left Sesshomaru's castle.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when felt the futon shift, warm lips touching his own. The hanyou didn't fight it as Sesshomaru moved over him, the demon's body warming him up and making him shiver. Inuyasha reached his hands up and touched the face over his own, moaning softly as he allowed his warm tongue to enter.

Inuyasha moaned at the taste of his mate, spreading his legs to let Sesshomaru move between them. He didn't feel the need to fight him as he dominated his body, the feeling of being reunited twisting his chest.

He had started to believe he loved this demon.

What was wrong with him?

After their morning session they bathed in a nearby hot spring before getting dressed, Sesshomaru quiet for a long moment. Inuyasha slipped on his fire rate hakama and looked to him, tying his obi around his waist and sheathing tessaiga.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to his mate and helping him adjust his armor.

"My mother wishes to meet you." Inuyasha frowned at that, lowering his hands from Sesshomaru's armor. Sesshomaru turned to face him, his eyes stoic as he searched Inuyasha's eyes for his thoughts.

"Why?" Inuyasha bit out, not too keen on dealing with a demoness he knew would surely hate him. He was the bastard son of her husband's affair; how would that even pan out?

"She wishes to know who carries my heir," Sesshomaru responded, his expression not revealing anything to Inuyasha. The hanyou knew a little of how to read him now though.

"She doesn't know it's me, does she?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sighing softly.

"No. I left due to your demon's call before I could reveal it." Inuyasha scowled, feeling even less at ease by that information.

"How are we going to explain this to her?" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru titling his head slightly.

"We could merely state I came to you while you were in heat. Any other details I will gloss over." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest at the thought, not feeling comfortable facing the demoness. He knew Sesshomaru also couldn't stay with him in his hut forever either, still the Lord of these lands.

Not that he didn't wish selfishly for it.

"Is she going to dislike me?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. He knew Sesshomaru heard it though, the demon reaching a hand up and touching the hanyou's hair. He ran his fingers through the thick locks, the motion soothing the hanyou who leaned into it.

"Yes. But just as I have, she will learn to accept you." Inuyasha frowned at the demon's honesty, though was glad to have a soft kiss placed on his lips.

"Let us go, she is waiting."

That had been an understatement.

When they arrived back at the castle, his mother was waiting at the castle doors. She seemed almost impatient in the way she stood, her eyes however seeming bored. Inuyasha tried not to hide behind his mate as he approached his mother, the woman looking down to Inuyasha with the same stoic eyes Sesshomaru possessed.

Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Mother, this is my mate. His name is Inuyasha." The woman raised an eyebrow, looking from the hanyou to Sesshomaru.

"A powerful demoness offers herself to you, and you choose the half breed?" Inuyasha tried to hold back his tongue at her words, though a ping of jealousy stabbed his chest.

He had been offered a mate before him?

Sesshomaru didn't let the words sit, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"This half breed carries my heir, and will be my bride. He will be given the respect he is due."

"You are aware no half breed has been a Lady of the West, my son?"

"Inuyasha will be. With or without your blessing."

Inuyasha felt their demons clash, the intensity of it making him feel sick. He put a hand over his mouth as he took deep breaths, the sight of it stopping the power struggle between the two.

"Did you consent to this mating, half breed?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, Inuyasha lowering his hand once he was sure he wouldn't throw up. He took another deep breath, the woman becoming impatient.

"I asked you a question half breed," she remarked with a hint of anger, Inuyasha glaring at her in return.

"My name is Inuyasha old wench!" He spat, tired of hearing himself be called that. It reminded him of so many bad memories. The demoness seemed taken aback, Inuyasha huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He wouldn't have been my first pick, but yes I agreed to mate him," Inuyasha replied, fighting the blush the threatened to bloom on his face. Sesshomaru looked back to his mother, daring her to say anything else that might offend his mate. The woman merely stood there, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess him being your concubine is out of the question?" Sesshomaru's expression hardened, feeling the hurt Inuyasha felt beside him.

They were not going to revisit that topic.

"He will not be my concubine."

His mother sighed softly, her posture relaxing some.

"If this is the case, we must start planning for the ceremony. Inuyasha you may call me Lady Kimi." The hanyou was surprised by the sudden give, unsure of how to feel about the sudden switch in her approach. He dumbly nodded however, looking to Sesshomaru, who merely kept his expression blank.

"Inuyasha tell me, how far along are you?" The hanyou looked back to Lady Kimi as she pushed open the castle doors. She walked in first, having the other two tail behind her. Inuyasha blushed slightly, not even fully sure how a demon's pregnancy progressed, let alone a half breed.

Lady Kimi seemed to sense this, looking over her shoulder at his lack of response. She sighed softly, her words stopped by an excited yell. Rin ran down the stairs to Sesshomaru, stopping at his feet with a wide grin on her face.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, her wide grin softening the hardness in Sesshomaru's expression. Inuyasha looked to Lady Kimi when she touched his arm, her own eyes trying to read his own.

"Follow me. There is much you need to learn." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru before walking towards the garden with his mother. She seemed a lot less standoffish now, seeming to be trying to read the hanyou as they ventured through the garden.

"Do you understand how your pregnancy will progress?" She asked as she picked a flower, handing it to Inuyasha. The hanyou took it cautiously, worried by the sudden tenderness she was showing him. However, he knew if Sesshomaru felt she was a threat, he wouldn't have let them walk away without him.

That calmed Inuyasha some.

"No. I understood I had a heat, that's all." Kimi hummed softly, continuing her gentle strides.

"Most demons have a six-month pregnancy period, though due to the sensitivity of your nature, you might very well carry for nine, as a human would. I shall call for a midwife as soon as tomorrow." Inuyasha merely nodded, not even sure what to say.

This was all very foreign to him.

"Sesshomaru went through great lengths to hide your identity from me, do tell me Inuyasha, how did your mating come to be?"

Inuyasha blushed at the question, wondering how much he should include and how much he could exclude without leaving loopholes. She decided to ask the question differently.

"Did he find you, while you were in heat?"

Inuyasha blushed deeper, looking to the flower in his hand.

"I had just started it," Inuyasha replied, Lady Kimi humming thoughtfully.

"When did you start your first heat?" She asked, Inuyasha pursing his lips slightly. He had started it a month before Kikyo sealed him to the tree, his body having just reached reproductive maturity. It felt like such a long time ago though.

"About sixty years ago," Inuyasha replied, the time in demon years barely a couple years for how they aged.

"I'm surprised he didn't court you sooner," she replied, Inuyasha clearing his throat.

"We were dealing with Naraku at the time. There was no time for that."

Silence fell around them, Inuyasha unsure of what he should do now as it seemed the woman was deep in thought. He really hoped she didn't pry further, not wanting her to know too much about what had really happened for them to get together.

That would remain between them.

"He takes in a human girl, and now he impregnates a half demon. His father must have had many lessons to teach him." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that, Lady Kimi finally stopping in her strides to face the hanyou.

"There is much you both will not tell me, and this displeases me. However, I wish for you to understand one thing Inuyasha." The hanyou waited for possible harsh words, keeping himself steeled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

There wasn't anything she could say that could hurt him anymore.

"I want more than one grandchild."

Inuyasha faltered, his cheeks maddened by a blush once again. She gave him a small smile and moved towards him, looking down to his stomach.

"You have your father's blood, this will make the pup strong. Make sure to eat and rest well." With that she led Inuyasha back to Sesshomaru, the demon waiting patiently with Rin by his side. Inuyasha sped up his steps a bit to stand by his mate, fighting the urge to ask for a hug.

The demon's mother was strange, though he felt maybe Sesshomaru was already aware of this.

"We shall retire for now mother, Inuyasha must rest," Sesshomaru spoke, Lady Kimi merely nodding and watching them enter into the castle before following in behind them.

She would invite herself to stay as well.

Inuyasha released a breath once they got to Sesshomaru's room, closing the shoji behind them. Inuyasha was exhausted from the constant curve balls thrown his way, laying down on the futon with a small grown as he decided to get comfortable. He heard Sesshomaru take off his armor behind him before a warm body joined him, a strong arm pulling him against a hard chest.

"Did she offend you?" Sesshomaru whispered, his breath casting a shiver through the hanyou.

"Duh," Inuyasha replied, though there was no heat behind it. Sesshomaru grunted softly, seeming surprised himself that he got his mother to back down so easily.

Something had bothered Inuyasha though.

"What did she mean a demoness offered herself to you?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru releasing a sigh against his shoulder. The confrontational tone had begun to seep into Inuyasha's voice.

"Before I was aware of your amnesia a demoness came to my castle during a ceremony. Her father offered her to me, though I declined. She was rather put off by it, since my mother has tried to get me to produce an heir for many years now."

Inuyasha snorted softly, closing his eyes as he tried to not let those thoughts get to him.

"Have you been with another woman before?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Sesshomaru brushed his hair away from his neck, kissing the skin softly.

"No. I had no desire to." Inuyasha couldn't honestly believe that, since he himself had taken a woman before. Though it's not like he could prove it, especially now that she was gone forever.

"Are you jealous?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to rub the hanyou's thigh, his hand moving up to undo the obi. Inuyasha took in a deep breath when his hand slipped into his hakama, the strong calloused fingers painting a circle next to his groin.

"N-No," Inuyasha stuttered through a breath, Sesshomaru growling softly as he licked a trail over Inuyasha shoulder up to his neck. Inuyasha started to pant as his fundoshi was undone, his body needing Sesshomaru's touch.

"I only want you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

_I love you…_

Inuyasha blushed at the thought, turning over and kissing the demon. He didn't want to feel these thoughts, didn't want to think that they were real. In his time of amnesia however, when he foolishly believed the words of this demon, that was exactly what he felt.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss to push down his hakama and fundoshi, Sesshomaru undoing his own obi with a small sense of urgency. Inuyasha helped him undress before kissing him again, trying hard to push those words out of his mind. He couldn't though as he initiated a deeper kiss, rising up to straddle Sesshomaru's thighs.

"Are you sore?" Sesshomaru breathed as Inuyasha trailed sloppy kisses down the demon's throat, a soft moan his only response. Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's hips, groaning softly when Inuyasha grinded down against his hardened member.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moaned against a pointed ear, earning a groan in response. Inuyasha rose up and grabbed the member below him, positioning himself before lowering himself down. He felt the characteristic nausea that accompanied such an intrusion, his lips parting as he tried to take deep breaths as he lowered himself down further.

Sesshomaru gripped his thighs tightly, groaning as he rolled his hips up to speed up the hanyou's descent. Inuyasha moaned in response, feeling a sharp sting of pleasure amongst the discomfort. Sesshomaru rolled his hips up hungrily, throwing off any slow rhythm that Inuyasha wished to keep.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grit out, the hanyou gasping when a warm hand slid up his stomach. Inuyasha leaned back when the small touch aided in his nausea, crying out loudly when his pleasure spot was hit with more force. Inuyasha grinded down to get more of the pleasure greedily, the thoughts of love chased away by the overwhelming need that tightened in his stomach.

The hanyou already felt the knot that signified his release build up, his eyes shut tight as he rode the member that granted him such pleasure. He was sore and his legs were already protesting but he didn't stop, only wanting it harder.

Sesshomaru seemed to read his mind as he stilled the squirming hanyou, lifting him up till his member slipped out with a wet pop. Inuyasha whined in protest, though followed as Sesshomaru moved him onto his back. The demon moved over the hanyou and lifted his thighs, Inuyasha a bit shy at being exposed like this.

The hot member that slipped into him though made him throw his shyness out the window, Inuyasha's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sesshomaru delivered the pounding he deserved. He was considerably more gentle than their initial rut, though the feeling of being pounded brought him to a point. Inuyasha reached a hand down and began to stroke himself, moaning his mates name over and over, driven mad by want.

With a final thrust Inuyasha came with a yell, arching as pleasure zapped through him. Sesshomaru groaned out his orgasm over him, his tensed face relaxing into a visage of peace. Inuyasha's chest tightened.

"I love you..."

Inuyasha had whispered it, though when he did his cheeks burned a fiery red. Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear him though, his face relaxed as he lowered Inuyasha's legs. Kisses followed, Inuyasha praying Sesshomaru didn't hear his confession. It had slipped out before he could stop it.

Why did he feel this way?


	11. Chapter 11: Visions of Hatred

Author's note: I apologize for not posting sooner, as many things demand my attention once again. I will not forget about this story however, and it shall be finished. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 11**

Lady Kimi was not expecting Sesshomaru to leave before informing her of his current mate. She could smell someone on his person, could tell his youkai had chosen its mate. She could not place the smell of the other demon, though she knew it was familiar. To think her son had chosen another male for a mate, rather than the females she had offered to him. They were all high of birth, and by the mere fact her son ran off without informing her of anything could only mean the male was probably not high of birth or rank.

Who could her son, one of the highest demons of power have fallen for so heavily?

Is this why she was not informed of the beta's connections, or rather intimacies with her beloved son?

Sesshomaru was always keen on keeping her out his personal affairs, though why was beyond her understating. She did not push however, knowing she would meet this mystery male soon enough. Sesshomaru would return, as he always did.

Her beloved pup always returned to her.

After waiting for a day her son returned, though not with who she expected. If it had been a lowly demon she would have found a way to seed him out of Sesshomaru's heart.

However, she knew this half demon.

"Mother, this is my mate. His name is Inuyasha."

Her mate's bastard son.

"A powerful demoness offers herself to you, and you choose the half breed?"

She wanted to beat some sense into her son, demand why he took in a such a troubling mate. But she could see it.

There was no way she would be able to separate them. Their youkai were deeply connected, a connection that will all of her power she could not destroy.

She would still try.

"I guess him being your concubine is out of the question?" It had been a gamble to suggest it, even with the veiled threat delivered to her. Sesshomaru was determined to have this hanyou as his mate, and there was little she could actually do about the matter.

After another decline and veiled threat through golden eyes, Lady Kimi took in a small sigh. She could probably make the half breed run if she was rude to him.

She separated the mates and tried to persuade Inuyasha that he indeed did not belong in this world next to her son.

For the way he seemed to be shy and withdrawn, there was a very stubborn youkai beneath it all. After all her attempts at trying to convince the half breed this was a bad idea, the younger prevailed.

This made her want to kill the half breed and demand Sesshomaru get another mate.

She reminded herself the half breed was pregnant, taking in a deep breath.

Stubborn like his father.

"I want more than one grandchild."

If she was going to have to deal with the situation, she was going to milk the hanyou for all of his worth. The hanyou seemed more surprised and bashful than angry, the emotion the demoness had expected.

They were in love.

Now to explain this to the council. She knew they would not be pleased, though she would have to push for this. The hanyou was in fact carrying the heir to Sesshomaru's throne, and she needed to ensure its safety.

Too many in the council wished for Sesshomaru's throne.

She would play their game however.

She went to her office and grabbed a scroll and a brush, sitting down and dipping the end of the brush in ink.

She paused.

How could she possibly write out these events without leading to an uproar? No, either way there would be an uproar, she knew this much from experience alone. When it had come to Inuyashas mother, everybody questioned the demon lord on his apparent choice. Though that didn't mean the demon gave in to any of their probes.

He had been a hard wall to break.

Even after his death.

Lady Kimi sighed softly and sat back, thinking back to the hanyou who had changed her world in a mere second.

Sesshomaru had so much potential.

The hanyou however, seemed to fight the mating quite a bit. Though the two seemed perfectly synced, there was something that pulled them apart as well as draw them near.

And gauging from the length of a heat and a musk, Sesshomaru had to have initiated contact first. He had to show Inuyasha he was a viable mate, which brought the demoness around in a full circle.

They loved each other.

Sesshomaru had never put effort into actually pursuing a mate before, so this was all new to the demoness.

He normally fought against anybody she had been willing to offer. It was strange in and of itself. She could only explain the stubbornness of both pups by returning the man that had sired both.

He was probably grinning in his grave.

Lady Kimi placed the brush in the ink bowl before putting her head in her hands, massaging away an oncoming headache. She seemed to be getting them more and more now, a testament to the stress she had been dealt.

The council would attack her judgement before they attacked Sesshomaru's and would probably demand a quick death to come to the hanyou.

After all, demons were too proud to have a half demon anywhere in their ranks.

It was all to frustrating.

Lady Kimi picked up the brush again, careful as she began to explain the situation, making it very clear where Sesshomaru stood on the matter. She lightly threw in her own disagreement in the matter, if only to throw more eyes at her son versus herself.

She quickly wrote off the hanyou's parentage, knowing it was as valuable as infuriating. No matter how she wished to get rid of the hanyou, he was the son of the late Inutaisho. After she felt she had made as efficient as possible, she stood up from her seat, letting the ink dry.

A maid walked in shortly after, bowing deeply in her presence. Lady Kimi's eyes twisted to get a look of the maid, her stare silent and hidden behind a fountain of white hair.

Now would be a good time to get answers.

"What do you think of the hanyou?" Lady Kimi asked, the maid bowing again as she seemed to gather her words.

That was already a sign in and of itself.

"He is very… kind, My Lady."

The pause indicated a lie. The hanyou probably did have the temper she witnessed with everybody, especially those who pointed out his heritage.

"You will not be whipped for your true words," Lady Kimi comforted the maid, the younger girl looking away with uncertainty.

"He killed my friend." The whisper was small, but Lady Kimi heard loud and clear. This was something she hadn't expected from the hanyou.

"Why?" Lady Kimi asked, the maid shuffling her feet as she looked to the ground.

"She said she felt his pup was nothing… And that he should die…" Lady Kimi almost snorted.

Well then obviously the hanyou was going to kill the maid. That was the instinct of a mother.

"You are dismissed. Make sure this scroll is sent to the council." The maid nodded and shuffled forward, carefully rolling up the scroll before leaving the room.

Lady Kimi watched her leave, her eyes digging into the maid's back. The maids were not educated demons, most demons weren't. The royals were educated, knowing everything from the very beginning to now. The maids merely knew the basics, and even then, their intelligence was barely above a fly.

They heard everything though, and the demoness would use this to her advantage as she tried to gather more intel on how the two became mated. There was something definitely missing, and she wanted to know why the information was kept from her.

Who her son mated outside of her jurisdiction was one thing, however how he even managed to get the shy hanyou to agree was sensitive ground. The hanyou seemed better at hiding secrets than she had originally thought.

"Troublesome," Lady Kimi whispered, rubbing circles into her temples. This was all very frustrating.

When the demoness heard a moan, she tried not to flinch. Her son was determined to please his new mate, though she really wished his attention was trained elsewhere.

Like the mountain of paperwork, he neglected in his pursuit his mate.

For now, she would comply.

For now, she would make sure to have the hanyou feel at home. The last thing she needed was for the hanyou's youkai to feel threatened and try to abort the pup in its haste. That would be beneficial to no one, and she knew it would possibly lead to her death if Sesshomaru had a say in it.

"Insolent pup," she muttered at the sound of another moan, walking out of the cramped room to head towards the garden.

She needed some fresh air.


	12. Chapter 12: Two Wolves

**Author's note:** I took a morning walk to watch the sunrise before writing this story. Let us hope the sunrise gives me some of its poetic justice. So it's night time now, and sunrise poetic justice did not happen. I actually am losing my muse for this story, as now I wonder where I'm going with it. Hopefully it sticks around.

**Chapter 12**

Getting back his memories made the hanyou feel weird. One moment he would think of Kagome's soft lips and abrasive attitude, to thinking about Sesshomaru's gentle hands and warm tongue. It was beyond concerning that he lusted after the demon in such a way, only to feel a part of himself revel in his protective aura.

He didn't voice these thoughts to the demon, as to do so crossed some boundary in his mind. Since the return from his hut he had abstained from sexual intercourse, as a part of him felt weirded out by it all.

At least after his demon was sure it wasn't being rejected.

Sesshomaru stuck to his office for most of the day, catching up with work that piled high as famine started to plague the west. It was caused by things outside of a demon's control, though Inuyasha wondered if maybe the defeat of Naraku had anything to do with it.

The crazy thing, if he could even be called that, released enough miasma to affect the surrounding area, on some occasions destroying entire fields of food. From his newly awakened memories he remembered the people were rebuilding, though it was a slow process.

Now in terms of his avoidance of Sesshomaru, he wasn't sure what to do.

He still felt pain from being lied to, there was no doubt about that. But he couldn't deny a large part of himself wanted to forget once again, to enjoy his life with Sesshomaru. The demon lord, though a selfish bastard, had made Inuyasha feel ways he hadn't with Kagome or Kikyo.

And to think he even felt…

Love…

Inuyasha fought the blush that tried to burn up his cheeks, shaking his head angrily as he demanded it go away. He would never utter those words out loud, but they were true. He felt love for the demon lord, even if it was bred from a lie so the demon could get off.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked up, coming to the realization he had been walking aimlessly around the gardens. He wasn't sure which part he was in as the walls were tall, though to see Sesshomaru meant a guard probably alerted him of his odd behavior.

The hanyou winced.

Even the guards were afraid of him for the most part.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice taking on the monotone he used outside the bedroom. Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. It was childish, though he didn't want the demon lord to ask him stuff like that.

This hanyou could take care of himself.

"Nothing," Inuyasha responded, looking down to the ground and kicking a stray flower petal with his foot. There was a heavy silence afterwards, which quickly turned into awkward. Inuyasha looked up when it bordered on uncomfortable, caught off guard by the intensity in the demon's eyes.

"W-What!" Inuyasha sputtered, trying not to blush. Sesshomaru slowly moved towards him, almost seeming to give Inuyasha the chance to run if he wanted, which the hanyou was almost grateful for. However, he was stubborn and didn't turn his back to the demon, keeping his stare as the demon closed the distance completely.

"How do you feel?" The demon asked softer, the monotone voice replaced by one of caring, the voice he used when they were alone. Inuyasha couldn't fight the blush that creeped onto his cheeks, trying to shrug his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Tired mostly," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru nodding as he raised a hand and touched it to the hanyou's cheek. Inuyasha tensed at first but quickly relaxed, the warmth of the gesture making the part of him that yearned for the demon purr.

Sesshomaru hid it well but he was a gentle being when it came to his partners, always willing to make them feel safe and loved. Inuyasha enjoyed the feeling immensely, rubbing his cheek against the demons' hand with a soft sigh.

"Remembering hurts," Inuyasha whispered, opening his eyes and staring into Sesshomaru's. The intensity was still there, though a question was hidden there. Inuyasha sighed again and moved closer hesitantly, pressing himself against the demon. The part of him that had grown to adore the demon merely wanted his comfort, while the other part screamed in utter disgust.

It was a tiring battle.

"I want to forget again," Inuyasha whispered, his words slightly muffled against Sesshomaru's chest. The demon growled softly, the noise soothing the hanyou's frayed nerves.

"You would have wanted to know, regardless of your memory," Sesshomaru replied, ever the voice of reason. Inuyasha hesitantly raised his arms, wrapping them around Sesshomaru's waist loosely.

"I know, but I don't know what to do now," Inuyasha whispered, burrowing deeper into the demons' chest and breathing in deeply.

He smelled good.

"Why?" Sesshomaru ventured to ask, probably more to keep Inuyasha talking versus an actual want to know. Either way, Inuyasha was weirdly grateful to get this off his chest.

"I've never felt… safe before." It was a weird thing to admit to, though in response the demon relaxed against him. A hand touched his hair, smoothing it down in long stroke, which felt akin to being pet. Normally Inuyasha would be offended to some degree, though now he merely enjoyed the feeling. When fingers and claws began to scratch the back of an ear Inuyasha melted against the demon's body, shivering in pleasure.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Sesshomaru asked, alternating to the other ear and giving it a few good scratches. Inuyasha bit back a moan.

"Yeah," he panted softly, focusing on that delicious pleasure. "I just… normally I'm fighting. Being still, being any of this is just strange to me," Inuyasha finally managed to get out, his eyes going a bit cross eyed when Sesshomaru started using both hands to tackle both ears.

"Would you like to spar?" Sesshomaru asked, the slightest bit of humor slipping into his voice. Inuyasha couldn't stop the moan this time, nodding his head absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha purred, gasping softly as his head was pulled back and a firm kiss was placed on his lips. The kiss was passionate though brief, the demon lord pulling away and smirking softly against his mates' lips.

"He will not spar." The two looked to the owner of the voice, Inuyasha feeling a bit apprehensive at seeing Lady Kimi. Though she had not tried to harm in anyway, he still very much felt he was not welcome in her presence.

Then again, he was sure she wasn't expecting her only son to get with him of all people. He frowned slightly at her demand however, trying not to huff in annoyance.

"He will be gentle with me," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow but not commenting further. Lady Kimi frowned, crossing her arms loosely in front of her.

"The answer is still no. Son or not, you will not put my first grandchild in harms way." Inuyasha tsked, rolling his eyes as took a step back from Sesshomaru. Her seeing them together always made him feel weird, as if he was violating something.

"However, you can devote your time to helping me set up your ceremony. Your union will be official soon." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, the demon lords' eyes baring into his own.

He was going to marry Sesshomaru.

He was going to be his Lady, not his concubine.

The old part of me would not admit happiness towards that, though the part that loved Sesshomaru rejoiced. He loved the idea that one day he was going to be seen as the Lady of the West, and that his pup would be recognized as Sesshomaru's legitimate heir.

"Mother, if you may excuse us," Sesshomaru told her breezily, leading Inuyasha out of the garden and back into the castle. Lady Kimi raised an eyebrow but did not follow, merely tilting her head before walking in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha let himself be led into their room, trying hard not to show that a part of him was nervous. He shivered when Sesshomaru closed the shoji, meeting the demon's eyes. Sesshomaru's walls were brought down, exposing his desire to the hanyou. The intensity almost made him uncomfortable, though he pushed down the feeling.

He's had sex with this man for god's sake.

This should not make him nervous.

Inuyasha fought the blush that tried to rise up to his cheeks, undoing his obi and letting it fall to the ground. Sesshomaru watched him, his eyes almost predatory in nature. Inuyasha looked away as he opened his kimono, showing his pregnant belly to his mate. Sesshomaru walked over quickly, touching his hands to the folds of the kimono. Inuyasha looked up and met his eyes, feeling his demon react to the desire that waft off the demon lord in waves.

Sesshomaru was hungry for him.

Inuyasha tried to fight back any hesitation as he moved closer and kissed Sesshomaru, the kiss sweet and warm. Sesshomaru forged it deeper however, kissing the hanyou till he was breathless. The demon lord pushed the kimono off his mates' shoulders, satisfied when it pooled around their feet.

Inuyasha raised his own hands to Sesshomaru's obi, losing himself in the kiss as he began the process of disrobing his mate. With practice it had made his fingers quick, and soon a bare chest was presented. Inuyasha splayed his fingers over the broad chest, moving closer to greedily take in the demon's warmth.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, looking down to Inuyasha's swelling stomach. It was not as noticeable as it would be, the once toned abs now replaced by a small bump. Sesshomaru touched his hand to the evidence of his growing pup, kissing Inuyasha a bit more gently. Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up again, his eyes meeting Sesshomaru's.

Would his two conflicting souls ever find peace?


	13. Chapter 13: Hot spring Romance

**Chapter 13**

"How much do thee remember, Inuyasha?"

Kaeade sat in front of Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's library, the hanyou glad for once the robes Sesshomaru made him wear were loose and hid his pregnant belly well. The priestess came as soon as she caught word from Sango and Miroku that the hanyou had regained his memories, wanting to know how he broke from the jewels power.

Inuyasha would not tell her it was because he fell in love and got pregnant.

"Everything, for the most part. It's hazy after we defeated Naraku," Inuyasha replied, looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"This is what thee expected," she replied, her eye heavy with age. Inuyasha tried not to scoff, feeling weird being in Kaede's presence again.

He's been feeling weird a lot lately.

"Thee Inuyasha, do you feel any different? Do you still feel love for the miko Kagome?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha biting back a scoff.

_No._

Inuyasha frowned as he thought about the Miko that had been a big part of his life, the abrasive teen who lacked a survival instinct. The hanyou couldn't say with all honesty anymore, as the part that loved Sesshomaru could attest in a heartbeat that it felt nothing for Kagome. The part that remembered, feebly tried to hold onto her memory, to the night they shared a bed.

However, the hanyou felt like his memory of her was twisted. When he first remembered, it had been a strong wave that had pushed him under, made him yearn for the one he lost. He had cried for her, wished for her return, hell even prayed to the gods in hopes they would return her. However, she did not return, and he was left alone once again.

As he fought to try and build his relationship with Sesshomaru, the bits and pieces of his previous relationship was replaced by things the demon did for him. It was less a form of forgetting, but rather, replacing.

Which did he enjoy more?

Being sat by an annoying brat, or being touched and caressed lovingly by a demon lord?

If anything, since he got his memory back, Sesshomaru was impossibly even more loving, and Inuyasha would be lying if it didn't turn him on more for the demon lord.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede parroted, Inuyasha clearing his throat slightly as he looked out a shoji, the wood slightly ajar.

"At first, but I…"

_I love Sesshomaru._

_He truly loves me, or at least, I hope he does._

Inuyasha was struck by the sudden idea that he wasn't sure if Sesshomaru loved him back. Yes, the demon lord treated him with gentle care, and had even got more vocal about his desire to just touch the hanyou. The scratches behind his ears were orgasmic, and the hanyou now spent more time with the demon than ever before.

"I'm finding it harder to feel love… for her," Inuyasha whispered the last part as he reached the epiphany, meeting the old wench's eye. Her eye held an aura of understanding, which oddly put the hanyou's racked nerves to rest some.

"Do ye love someone else, Inuyasha?"

_Yes._

Inuyasha pursed his lips as he stood up, trying hard not to bring attention to his pregnant stomach. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Kaede didn't push him further.

"The jewel must have answered a wish, a wish thee Kagome herself must have wanted. It must be thee was aware she would not return." Inuyasha frowned at that, looking to Kaede with a raised eyebrow.

"You think she wished for me to forget her?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, Kaede nodding her head once with affirmative.

"It would have caused you less pain, would it have not?" Kaede replied, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he walked over to the shoji and opened it fully. He looked out the garden, sighing softly. There hadn't been much snow that winter, the usual rolling hills of snow replaced by a few scant inches. There were the beginnings of an early spring however, which promised a hot summer.

Inuyasha looked forward to playing in the river with Sesshomaru. If the demon lord was up to playing in such a way.

Inuyasha smiled softly at the thought, Kaede standing up with a small groan before joining him at the door. Inuyasha looked down to the aged woman, though his eyes returned to the gardens.

"It did cause me less pain, when I forgot." Inuyasha replied, taking in a deep breath.

"Now that I remember though, there is two parts competing for control. Though the one from Kagome's time here, it's fading away."

"The one you give power to is the one who will ultimately win," Kaede responded, Inuyasha humming softly.

"I'm happy here," Inuyasha whispered, immediately regretting it as he hoped the old wench didn't hear him. For her age though, she had good ears.

"I presume Sesshomaru treats you well?" She inquired, Inuyasha fighting the blush on his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. He nodded once, hoping that alone would get the point across. Kaede hummed thoughtfully, her eye following a petal that flew in a small breeze.

"Kagome only wished for ye to be happy, Inuyasha. Though understand, the village will always accept ye with open arms." Inuyasha nodded, touching a hand to his stomach without thinking. Kaede's stare followed, a look of surprise passing over her features as she noticed his baby pump.

Inuyasha prayed she didn't say anything, though she was not one to keep things quiet.

"Sesshomaru's?" She asked, Inuyasha feeling the heated blush that took over his face.

"Before I got my memories back, I have heats," Inuyasha replied, understanding passing over the wench's eye.

"Did ye speak of this to Sango or Miroku?" She asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Kaede hummed again, looking back to the garden.

"Then I will not as well. Though if need be, do not hesitate to call on me Inuyasha." The hanyou nodded softly, the tension in his shoulders fading away. Lady Kimi tried numerous times to find Inuyasha a midwife, though Inuyasha always felt uncomfortable around them. They were all very nice, but they always made him feel a bit on edge.

If Kaede became his midwife however, he was sure he would feel a thousand times more comfortable. Even though she was an old wench who a part of himself weirdly adored as a grandmother but also hated for being annoying. He had very mixed feelings about the old lady.

"My date is not set, they aren't sure if I will carry for six months or nine." Kaede hummed, looking to his stomach once again.

"Ye will carry for nine."

"And you can tell this how, miko?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the voice, seeing Lady Kimi standing at the entrance to the library. If Kaede was intimidated by her, she didn't let it show.

"His size alone," Kaede replied, not seeing the tension that built in Inuyasha's shoulders at seeing the demoness.

"And if he rapidly grows in size and delivers early?" Lady Kimi challenged, Kaede leveling her with her stare.

"Inuyasha's body will not react this way. His body is not as accustomed to pregnancy as our own. If anything, he might carry longer if thee body sees it to be fit." Lady Kimi frowned slightly, looking from the hanyou to the miko. Inuyasha tried not to show his discomfort as he looked to Kaede, deciding now would be a perfect time to irritate his future mother in law.

"Be my midwife. The others here are stupid." Kaede raised an eyebrow and Lady Kimi frowned further, Inuyasha keeping his stare level with the old wench.

"She is but a human," Lady Kimi pointed out, Kaede looking to the demoness like she just told her she was stupid.

"I have delivered more babes than I'm assuming your own midwives. If Inuyasha wishes for thee to deliver his pup I shall. I will ask Sango and Miroku to keep an eye on the village." Inuyasha rejoiced when Lady Kimi almost sputtered, never before being disrespected by a human before. Inuyasha wanted to build a relationship with the Sesshomaru's mother, but he was also tired of feeling like he knew no one.

He wanted someone he remembered by his side.

And he also wanted to show the demoness that she wasn't as imperious as she made herself seem. He got happy at pissing her off. Not unlike how he originally felt for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha was in the mood to play.

"I'll have a room set up for you," Inuyasha told Kaede, Lady Kimi actually sputtering now. Inuyasha ignored her and called for a maid, Lady Kimi dumbfounded as Inuyasha told the maid to not only prepare for Kaede's long stay, but to also go to the market and get her more robes. Kaede was as humble as ever, quickly sparking conversation with the maid who led her out of the room.

"You will not test my authority," Lady Kimi finally spoke after the old wench left, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"I was understanding I am to be Sesshomaru's Lady. Do I not get some power?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow arrogantly. Lady Kimi frowned, almost seeming to be on the verge of exploding. Inuyasha fought the urge to bat his eyelashes at her, deciding instead to find Sesshomaru.

Though Lady Kimi forbade them from sparring, they could still go find a hot spring to enjoy. Outside the castle.

She was about to retort, though stopped when Sesshomaru entered the room. Inuyasha smiled at him, feeling a little giddy inside.

He really did need a run.

"You've chosen the miko as your midwife?" He asked in his monotone, Inuyasha nodding and looking back to Lady Kimi.

"I trust her."

If Lady Kimi was anything else besides a demoness, Inuyasha was sure she would have thrown her arms up in the air in exasperation. Instead she merely frowned and walked out of the library. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, seeing his slight disapproval of Inuyasha's actions.

Inuyasha chose to ignore that.

"I need to get out this stupid castle, can we go for a run?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in subject.

"Are you fit to run?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm tired of being cooped up in here. I understand I'm pregnant, but I still have energy I need to burn off." Sesshomaru tilted his head, seeming to think about it.

"Run to where?" He finally asked after a long minute, Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

"To a hot spring or something, or go for a hunt. I just need to get out." Sesshomaru nodded, looking out to the garden.

"Let us go then."

Inuyasha tried not jump with joy. He followed Sesshomaru outside into the garden and to the edge of the castle grounds, letting the demon hold him as they descended down to the valley below. Inuyasha rejoiced at touching grass below the castle grounds, stretching as he felt the chilly breeze of the beginnings of spring.

"We can hunt tomorrow morning, there will be a feast for the nobles. A night of gifts, if you will," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at the idea of it. Nobles will come to give him gifts?

"It is custom, as they will want to ensure they are on your good side, if negotiations need to be in order." Inuyasha snorted, looking to Sesshomaru with a challenging smirk.

"First to the hot spring?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in challenge, the hanyou bolting towards the forest. He felt a strong burst of wind and looked behind him, seeing Sesshomaru turn into his true form. Inuyasha felt a spike of adrenaline go through his system at the sight, breaking through the trees as he tried to run faster. He heard Sesshomaru's roar causing a grin to plaster onto his face.

There was something freeing about being chased by the demon for fun, versus out of fear.

Inuyasha felt the ground shake beneath the demon lords' paws, his body screaming in joy of being used after such a long period of misuse. Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, feeling and hearing his own youkai roar in pleasure of the chase.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air above him, seeming to run in the sky as he chased down the hanyou. Inuyasha laughed at the feeling, bursting through a clearing and seeing the hot spring. He stopped at the edge of the spring, turning to face the demon lord that chased him. Sesshomaru jumped in front of him with a thundering roar, shaking the hanyou's bones.

Inuyasha reached for his sword, only to feel slightly disappointed when he realized he left it in their room that morning. Sesshomaru burned back to his human form, his eyes red as he regarded the hanyou with pits of desire.

Inuyasha wasn't going to give up so easily.

He called upon his own youkai, the lines of his heritage tearing onto his skin. Sesshomaru growled at him, demanding his submission. Inuyasha growled back, the playful dispute burning with an edge of defiance.

Sesshomaru took a step towards him, Inuyasha standing his ground as he lowered his body some. The urge to play was overwhelming, and the sexual aura Sesshomaru gave off only added to the thrill.

Inuyasha hopped out of the way when Sesshomaru bolted forward, baring his claws and slashing the demon's arm. Sesshomaru easily blocked him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward harshly. Inuyasha jumped up and kicked the demon away, wrenching his wrist free from his grasp.

Sesshomaru growled, a little anger seeping into his playful demeanor. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the demon childishly, yelping when the demon bolted over to him and grabbed a handful of his hair. Inuyasha threw a punch that was easily caught, baring his teeth as he growled in warning at the demon.

Sesshomaru growled back, tightening the hand in his hair as he tried to wrestle Inuyasha to the ground. The hanyou managed to land a blow to his armpit, making the demon let go of his hair. Inuyasha slashed down again, his claws catching the demon lords' sleeve.

Sesshomaru caught his wrist and threw him into the hot spring, Inuyasha yelping when he was dunked fully into the warm water. He rose up out of the water and sputtered, looking up to Sesshomaru with a heated glare.

_Mate._

Inuyasha felt his order of submission, holding back a whimper as he pressed himself against a boulder. Sesshomaru growled in warning as he entered the hot spring fully clothed, his eyes burning red as he descended upon the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his youkai order him to submit, his ears going flat against his head as he tried to ignore the burning heat between his legs. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him though, closing the distance and lowering his mouth to Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha tilted his head back, exposing his throat in a form of submission. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Sesshomaru closed his jaw over Inuyasha throat, the demon growling against him once again. Inuyasha felt the heat pool in his stomach and build in his neck, his ears buzzing slightly as the order to submit turned him into jelly.

He was panting and whimpering softly, the demon lord pulling away when Inuyasha's arousal became hard in his fundoshi. Inuyasha met Sesshomaru's eyes, the red pools replaced by burning gold.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered, the demon leaning forward and kissing his mate. Inuyasha lifted his hands and delved them into white hair, moaning into the kiss as he was swept away by the demon.

Gentle sex was awesome, but an unhinged Sesshomaru was better.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, undoing Inuyasha's soaked obi and tossing it onto the grass. Inuyasha let him take off his many kimonos and toss them over with the obi, feeling the bite of the chilly wind. Sesshomaru didn't leave him alone for long, taking off his own clothes and tossing them with the others.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed out as he tore the offensive fundoshi in his way, Inuyasha gasping when he was turned against the rock and Sesshomaru delved his fingers against his ass. Inuyasha slapped his hand away, turning to face the demon and trying to slash his face.

If they were going to be rough, Sesshomaru was going to have to work to get him on his back.

Sesshomaru easily caught his wrist, grabbing his other hand and pushing Inuyasha till his back was against the boulder again. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru used one hand to pin his wrists, and the other went to the burning arousal between his legs.

Inuyasha arched with a moan, panting as Sesshomaru moved his hand with slow strokes. Inuyasha thrust his hips into his hand, leaning forward and biting the demon's shoulder. Inuyasha felt something akin to embarrassment when he came suddenly, his release punctuated by gasping moans around the flesh in his mouth.

If Sesshomaru thought it was funny he didn't laugh, though he released the hanyou's wrists and grabbed his hips, lifting his lower body out of the water. Inuyasha shivered from the wind that chose to blow against him then, though Sesshomaru didn't let him stay cold for long. He lined himself up, Inuyasha releasing a pleasured yell when Sesshomaru started to push himself in.

He hadn't prepped him, and though he was wet from his own lubrication, he couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous from accepting his alphas member. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru slowly worked himself deeper into his tight hole, Inuyasha leaning back against the boulder as he released strained moans of pleasure and discomfort.

Inuyasha wondered if for a second if he wasn't going to enjoy this, though with a soft push Sesshomaru buried himself inside. Inuyasha rotated his hips slightly, gasping sharply when his prostate was softly massaged. The hanyou placed more of his weight against Sesshomaru as he leaned down to kiss him, Sesshomaru's hands tightening on his hips.

When Inuyasha felt like most of the nausea went away he ground down against Sesshomaru, moaning into the demon lords' mouth. Sesshomaru thrust his hips against him, growling into Inuyasha's mouth as he felt the hanyou tighten around him.

Sesshomaru bounced him on his member, his claws digging into flesh as Inuyasha bucked and whimpered against him. The coupling was erratic and a bit sloppy, but neither cared as they used each other as they so badly wanted. With Lady Kimi in the castle Inuyasha was always a bit more timid in the bedroom, always worried the demoness was going to hear them.

Sesshomaru was always worried about work to some degree, and always felt a bit exhausted when they had sex. Now they were free to be as loud as they wanted, and go as crazy as they needed. Sesshomaru could enjoy feeling Inuyasha grip his member, could hear his yells of pleasure, could feel the desire that drove them both crazy.

He wanted only this hanyou for the rest of time.

Sesshomaru stopped his desperate thrusts and moved them out of the hot spring, placing Inuyasha on their clothes, not letting him feel the cold before he was over him and thrusting like an animal. Inuyasha dug his fingers into his hair and tugged hard, arching against the demon and yelling in pleasure.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gasped, sinking his claws into the ground as he felt his own orgasm start to rise in his body. Sesshomaru went down to his elbows with a groan, keeping his hips moving in steady thrusts.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed when a hard thrust brushed against his prostate, Sesshomaru's steady thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his own release. Inuyasha suddenly arched beneath him, his mouth falling open as he moaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru felt a gush inside of the hanyou as he came, Sesshomaru's eyes clamping shut as he came with a deep groan of pleasure along with the hanyou.

Sesshomaru continued with slow thrusts, letting the hanyou's body milk his member. Inuyasha panted beneath him, his fingers softly combing through Sesshomaru's slightly tangled hair. Sesshomaru pulled out when he thought he would die from the sensations, resting his head against Inuyasha's shoulder as he tried to hold his own weight.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's ear, the hanyou shaking his head.

"No, I feel good," Inuyasha whispered back, Sesshomaru smirking softly and slowly moving off his mate. They enjoyed the warmth of the offspring some more, going another round before putting on their soaked clothes. Sesshomaru turned into his true form so Inuyasha could keep warm, taking them back to the castle.

They got a change of clothes and bathed in the castle hot spring, Inuyasha leaning against his mate against the edge. Inuyasha sighed softly as he ran his fingers over Sesshomaru's chest, the demons head reclined back as he just enjoyed his mate's touch.

The smell of the oil they used filled the room, adding to the almost romantic atmosphere. Inuyasha looked to the demon's face, his eyes closed as he relaxed under his administrations.

Did Sesshomaru love him?

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. It was enough to get Sesshomaru to crack open an eye, his golden pool responding in kind. Inuyasha swallowed, frowning slightly.

"If I…" Inuyasha swallowed, steeling his nerves. "When I didn't remember, I felt… I started to believe everything you told me. And though you're dick for lying, I…" Inuyasha frowned deeper, moving away from the demon some. Sesshomaru had both eyes open now, his head raised as he leveled Inuyasha with his stare. He gave Inuyasha his undivided attention.

"I started to feel…" Inuyasha growled, frustrated with his own lame attempts at admitting his love. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I love you."

Silence followed.

Inuyasha looked up and met Sesshomaru's eyes, surprised to see the demon's features completely unguarded. He looked surprised, Inuyasha feeling his cheeks burn.

"W-What! Aren't you going to say anything!" Inuyasha growled, feeling vulnerable and hating it. Sesshomaru reigned in some of his emotion, looking away from the hanyou.

"Even after all I did to you?"

That wasn't what Inuyasha had expected. The hanyou opened his mouth then closed it, looking away from the demon.

Well this was awkward.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking back to him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." The hanyou was caught off guard, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. The demon had reigned in most of his emotion, his face almost completely blank. Inuyasha could see his uncertainty however.

"I realized this after you got back your memories. When I went to your hut, and asked if you would marry me." Inuyasha blushed fiercely, thinking back to that moment.

Inuyasha released a breath.

"I wanted all of you, before we married Inuyasha. I just didn't know how bad till then." Inuyasha blushed deeper, feeling almost flattered by that. It was definitely not the romantic way he had expected this to go, but to know the feeling was mutual was well received.

"What now?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

Then he laughed.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he ever really heard Sesshomaru laugh before, the sound was deep and melodic. It was warm and happy, and it put a smile on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha couldn't help but be pulled into it, chuckling as they both came down from their humorous.

"We exist," Sesshomaru replied, grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him closer. Inuyasha relaxed against him, sighing softly as he felt something heavy was lifted from his chest.

He was happy.

"Let's get some rest. We will hunt in the morning." Inuyasha nodded and got out of the hot spring with Sesshomaru, drying and getting dressed. It was surreal to just enjoy his presence as they returned to their room, Sesshomaru for once staying with him. Inuyasha pressed against him, sighing softly as he got comfortable.

He chose Sesshomaru.

**Author's note: Just when I thought I lost all mojo for this story, Kaede stepped in. I wasn't expecting it by any means, though I was making myself coffee and she came to mind. She honestly saved this story, as now I feel compelled to write. This story is still far from over, though maybe I might have quicker updates. I feel like her being there gave Inuyasha the extra boost he needed to fully let go and let himself be happy. Anyway, I'm rambling now, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14:Awaken

**Chapter 14**

**Author's note: I apologize for the late upload, finally kick started my career! I have a small break now, so let's hope my muse sticks around.**

Inuyasha was relaxed.

The hunt was a nice way to calm his nerves, and now he felt more prepared to take on the many nobles who would soon arrive. Now though a maid was preparing him for the event, his body clad in more robes than he had seen in his entire life. They started with blue and pink hues, with the top layers fading into a steady red. His top kimono was white and red, seeming similar to Sesshomaru's dressing.

He had more red on his top layer however, swirls of red turning into cherry blossoms at the bottom of his kimono. He wore a golden obi that somehow fit well, the ensemble itself rather pleasing to the eye. It had taken a long moment to put on, though Inuyasha was rather pleased by it.

His hair was pulled up into a half ponytail, the strands washed and oil rubbed in to tame his thick hair. It didn't even look like his hair, which was odd, especially now since it had grown significantly. It was slow, though he knew by the end of his pregnancy it would probably be at his knees.

He fought to not get his face covered in white powder, though opted instead for a red paste on his eyes and a red tint on his lips. He looked more like his mother like this, the red accenting the golden tint of his eyes.

"You are beautiful," the maid whispered, the silence cut through by her words. Inuyasha merely grunted softly, not wanting to ruin his calm. The maid after working with him for some time understood, rising up from her crouched position and gently taking his chin. Inuyasha tried not to growl at her as she looked her work, a small smile touching her lips as she nodded happily.

"Perfection."

"Mika." They both looked over to the voice, Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the shoji. Inuyasha turned his eyes away from the demon, standing up from his seated position and letting the maid leave. Sesshomaru waited for the maid to leave before he closed the shoji, his eyes raking over Inuyasha's body.

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru finally concluded, Inuyasha trying not to roll his eyes as he smoothed down his kimonos.

"They're heavy," he replied, glad he was able to forgo the geta. Sesshomaru wanted him to wear some type of footwear, though Inuyasha was not comfortable doing so. So instead he went barefoot, making his kimono's drag on the ground just slightly. He was tall enough it wasn't too bad, though it added a sexual appeal to his overall look.

Not that he intentionally did it for Sesshomaru or whatever.

"How heavy?" Sesshomaru asked, walking over to Inuyasha and moving some of his hair off his shoulders. Inuyasha tried not to blush at the gentle gesture, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back slightly against his mate. Sesshomaru lowered his hands down to his stomach, his pregnancy bump mostly hidden now by the many layers.

Inuyasha sighed softly, turning around in the embrace and pressing his nose against Sesshomaru's neck. He breathed in his scent, his ears falling back as he allowed himself to have this moment. Sesshomaru touched his head, his fingers gingerly moving over the soft appendages.

"Do I have to do this?" Inuyasha whispered against his neck, Sesshomaru grunting softly as he began to scratch in just the right place. Inuyasha couldn't hold back his shiver, moaning softly as he pressed harder against Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and many more times to come," Sesshomaru replied, not exactly the response Inuyasha expected from the demon. Inuyasha sighed, pulling away enough to look at the demon's face. The golden eyes were calm, Sesshomaru himself using the hunt as a time to relax. There was the characteristic burn in his eyes however, the intensity that made Inuyasha blush every time he saw it.

"You never seemed to go to them often," Inuyasha pointed out, Sesshomaru tilting his head slightly.

"We gather once every hundred years, though up until a couple hundred years ago we were at war." Inuyasha frowned slightly, taking a step back. Sesshomaru let him go, his burning intensity swirling with curiosity as Inuyasha tried to form the correct words.

"And our pups? Will they really be accepted?" Sesshomaru's eyes darkened slightly, Inuyasha looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"They will come from me, and though I know they accept you, they will only accept me to my face. But behind my back…" Inuyasha trailed off, a pit of anger swirling in his chest.

"Those who do not accept you will not be allowed back on my lands, Inuyasha. Our pups will take over my lands after my death, they will be given the respect they deserve."

Inuyasha met the demon's eyes, uncertainty swirling within his own.

"Why didn't you choose a demoness?" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru's eyes becoming a bit more stoic. Inuyasha looked away, releasing a sigh as his calm was replaced by his own anxiety. The rustle of clothing was the only warning he got before he was engulfed in a warm embrace, the demon's scent wafting over him as Inuyasha was pulled close.

"Because it wouldn't have been my choice. I have no desire for a woman whose only desire is my lands."

"What do you mean?"

"A marriage between demons is a contract. Not love."

Inuyasha frowned against Sesshomaru's shoulder, taking in his scent once again as he let the scent of his mate calm him once again. Though Inuyasha was not as well versed in the way of demons as Sesshomaru, he knew the demon was telling the truth. Even his father mated with Lady Kimi more for territory and power, rather than love.

Lady Kimi had pushed forth this very idea to Sesshomaru, to which the demon refused to follow. Sesshomaru was more of a wandering soul than their father, and instead of wars he enjoyed looking over his lands. Rin was very much the same, which made Inuyasha wander if maybe he took her in because of how much she reminded him of himself.

Inuyasha wanted to point out their own union did not start with the ideal of love, however soft lips covered his own. Inuyasha accepted the kiss with a soft moan, closing his eyes as he fitted more against his mate.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against his lips, Inuyasha opening his eyes and meeting those burning gold. Something stirred inside of him, his thighs burning slightly as he felt his body react to those words.

"I love you too," Inuyasha whispered on a breath, Sesshomaru smirking softly as he pressed their lips together gently again. Inuyasha searched for it to be deeper, though the demon pulled away.

"They will arrive soon. Stay by my side, tell me if you wish to step outside." Inuyasha nodded, Sesshomaru giving him a small smile before he led them out of the room. Inuyasha thought he would be led to their usual dining room, but was instead taken to a large open room. There was less a table and more of a banquet table, the point of tonight's feast seeming to stay standing.

Inuyasha tried not to inwardly groan.

Sesshomaru read his mind.

"We sit there." Sesshomaru pointed at what appeared to be a throne, steps leading up to it. Inuyasha was glad to see two seats, though tried not to whine about the fact he was placed lower than Sesshomaru.

He would get used to the world of demons eventually.

"Mika did well." Inuyasha met Lady Kimi's eyes, trying not to frown as he tilted his head in greeting. He saw the side of her lip twitch in displeasure.

Good.

"Lady Kaede?" Sesshomaru inquired, Inuyasha waiting for Kimi's response. She looked a little disturbed at being pushed off, but she regained her superior footing quickly.

"She chose to stay in her room," Kimi replied, Sesshomaru tilting his head.

"However, someone else wishes to meet with you, Inuyasha."

_Pew._

Inuyasha frowned at the familiar feeling of the flea drinking his blood, the flea demon growing in size as he drank greedily. Inuyasha smacked the flea demon, scowling down at his small body in his hand.

"I outta kill you for not finding me sooner," Inuyasha growled down at the flea, Myoga plumping back to life before giving him a nervous chuckle.

"I-It was hard to find you after Kagome wished away the jewel, your scent disappeared for quite some time Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned at that, thinking back to the hut he had hid in for so long.

Did that hide his scent?

"Fine stupid, what do you want now?" Inuyasha replied, anger seeping into his voice.

"Your blood answered many questions," Myoga replied, whether to keep the information from Lady Kimi or not, Inuyasha was glad for the buffer.

"However, we have a problem Lord Inuyasha. The well has awoken."

What…

His well?

Kagome?

"Nobody has come through yet, though it's power is increasing. Kagome might return to us."

Silence followed those words.

"I'm with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied, though he could not deny the way his heart sped up at the thought. The flea demon nodded.

"I felt you should know, hopefully it is merely a random burst of energy."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, trying not to flinch away at the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Cancel the banquet."

Lady Kimi looked surprised, the demoness blinking once before opening her mouth to protest.

"They have gathered from all over Sesshomaru, to do this would bring shame-"

"Tell them Inuyasha fell ill. Now go." Lady Kimi looked taken aback from being ordered around but left nonetheless, leaving the two in silence.

"When did it awaken?" Sesshomaru asked the flea, the darkness in his voice leading Inuyasha to cower just slightly.

Was this the demon's jealousy?

"Soon after Kaede left the village. It started to glow." Inuyasha tried to squash the hope he felt, though it was more of his side from before all of this. The hope he had felt when he went to well and screamed for her. The side that had taken her virginity that fateful night.

"If that is all, you are dismissed. Come back if anything comes from the well. Inuyasha, come with me." The commands were harsh, the tone used to demand they be obeyed. Myoga knew better than to protest as he jumped away, leaving Inuyasha to walk quietly behind the furious demon.

When they entered the room, Inuyasha felt small.

"Do you wish to return to her?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha meeting the demon's eyes. They were hard, hidden behind a wall of ice. Inuyasha swallowed.

"No," he replied, his voice fainter than he had meant for it to be.

"Even if she returned and told you she still loved you?" Inuyasha shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," he spoke more firmly, meeting the demon's eyes once again.

"I told you I loved you."

"Yet your scent spiked for her!" Inuyasha almost fell over at the yell, never before hearing the demon raise his voice before. He took a step back, his ears falling against his head as he tried to muster up something to say.

"I… I was surprised is all," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru's aura shaking him to the bone. Inuyasha swallowed his fear, meeting the demon's eyes with firmer determination.

"I was just surprised. I did not plan for this to happen Sesshomaru."

"I will kill her if she tries to take you." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, though closed it when he became unsure. Sesshomaru wasn't just angry or jealous. His youkai was barely held at bay, his entire being demanding Inuyasha be only his.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, fighting the urge to step back when the demon moved forward and grabbed his chin.

"Leave me for her, and I'll make you watch as I murder her." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, looking into the red irises that glared into his soul. Sesshomaru's literal resolve was being broken down by his youkai, the sight of it alone terrifying to witness.

Sesshomaru was driven by his desire to protect his pups and his mate. He was more animal than man right now.

Inuyasha tried to calm his fear as he lightly grabbed the hand holding tightly onto his jaw, running his fingers over the strained digits till they reluctantly let go. Inuyasha moved forward and pressed a kiss to the demons' lips, keeping it chaste as he tried to calm his mate. Even if Kagome did return, would she accept as he was now?

Pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup?

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha kissed him again, undoing the obi around his waist. He let it drop to the ground, shrugging out the many kimonos till he was bare. It was rude to treat them like rags, but Inuyasha ignored that train of thought for now.

He needed to calm his mate.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his lips to look over his body, a hand touching the noticeable baby bump. Inuyasha placed his hand over Sesshomaru's visibly feeling the demon's aura become less abrasive.

"This is our pup, and as long as it lives I shall be yours." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his lips once again, moving his hand down south as the kiss became more heated.

"I want you to have all my pups," Sesshomaru growled against his lips, Inuyasha gasping when his member was grabbed.

"I want this castle to be full," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha moving out of the pile of kimonos and beginning to undress his mate. Sesshomaru was not always a gentle lover, and those times he let loose Inuyasha ended up loving and hating the most. He loved it because it left him sore and wanting, though he hated it because then he was left with little ability to walk.

He let Sesshomaru be rough with him however, his harsh thrusts accented by his pleasured moans. Inuyasha was face first against the bed, his thighs spread and his ass in the air as he dug his knees into the bed. His hands were curled up in the blankets as he tried to muffle his cries, though Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back hard till Inuyasha's head was lifted from the sheets.

"Mine!" Sesshomaru growled down at the hanyou, a hard thrust hitting just the right spot. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, pushing back with the need to cum as badly as he wanted to breathe.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out when he felt his balls tense and his member throb, though the orgasm he felt was inside of himself. Sesshomaru groaned when he tightened around him, lowering himself down so he lay over Inuyasha.

"She can't have you," he growled in his ear, Inuyasha gasping when his thrusts became more erratic and precise. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but couldn't a heavy groan escaping instead.

"You're mine Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, the hanyou nodding as he built higher towards that dangerous peak of arousal. Inuyasha loved the feeling of Sesshomaru's chest against his back, his nipples harsh points against his shoulders. He loved the way the demon thrusted into him, his hips slightly titled as he tried to aim that special point inside of Inuyasha. The demon's breath was warm against his neck as panted and growled words above him, the sounds so desperate and wanting it almost made the hanyou orgasm.

Compared to his time with Kagome, this outshined it by a million.

Sesshomaru was a very giving lover.

"I love you," Inuyasha moaned out, the words elongated as he reached that delicious peak. With his hair released his let his head fall to the bed, his eyes rolling closed as his hips snapped backwards and he came. The feeling was mixed with a deep groan of pleasure, Sesshomaru soon following him over the edge with a howl of pleasure.

Inuyasha shook as the demon pulled out of him, shaking but warm fingers massaging the hanyou's lower back.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head as he let his breathing slowly even out. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his sweaty shoulder, gently pulling the hanyou to lay down with his back against the demon's chest.

"Forgive me for my temper," Sesshomaru spoke, Inuyasha humming softly as he turned his head and kissed the demon's neck.

"It's fine," Inuyasha whispered, yawning loudly before moving more against Sesshomaru. The demon rubbed his nose against the back of the hanyou's neck, kissing it softly.

"I love you."

This was where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15: Test of Love

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note: I had time today to write this chapter, and I honestly just wanted to give a different perspective in this one. I might upload again this week, though I will try to before the end of this weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sesshomaru wanted to destroy the well.

He wanted to kill anything that came out of it, wanted to strangle it with his acidic whip.

And if it was Kagome…

He wanted to tear her apart.

Looking down at the hanyou that slept peacefully next to him, Sesshomaru could only feel the absolute rage at the thought that anybody would try to take him away. He understood the way he took him was not exactly playing fair in the terms of love, though either way they did love each other now.

No matter the deceit that was done to achieve such love.

Inuyasha remembered everything and still chose him.

Him!

Sesshomaru!

The demon rose out of bed quietly, trying not to rouse the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha merely groaned softly in protest before rolling over, falling asleep once again. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight, looking to his twitching ears.

Cute.

Sesshomaru dressed and went to the hot spring to bathe, looking for his mother afterwards. She was sitting in one of his many libraries, her eyes staring blankly into the lit fireplace.

Silence fell between them.

Sesshomaru fought with the idea that he might have to tell his mother what had transpired, wondering how she might use it to her advantage. It was not common for a demon to do what he did to win Inuyasha's favor, and in the eyes of many it could tarnish his name. However, Sesshomaru knew he wasn't the only demon with a few skeletons in his closet.

Some demons took their maids with force, or with the sly lie of love. It led to many bastard children who were never recognized. Yet they remained in the home of their father, forever told that their father had died or left them for a better life. Sesshomaru had enough dirt on them to cause another war if he so pleased, though his wild card was hidden for now.

His mother was no perfect demoness herself. Though there was no questioning he was his father's son, his mother was not as faithful as she made herself seem. Even more so after his father's affair. She just remained ever careful.

"Do you love him?" Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the question, having expected something with more malice. He eyed his mother, nodding his head once.

"Yes."

"Yet you fear you may lose him?"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, feeling very small. He felt like he was a little boy again, running to his mother because somebody took his ball. Soon after he had been turned into a honed killer, but to remember those days of innocence were painful, yet oddly blissful. His mother had been so different then…

"Yes."

"Before the flea left, I questioned him. He told me what I wished to know."

"…"

Sesshomaru was going to kill that flea. He was going to squish him until his insides left his body. The demon tried not to let it outwardly show he was affected by this news, merely tilting his head in response. Kimi met his eyes.

"If he leaves you, what will you do Sesshomaru?"

Murder.

Sesshomaru felt his youkai try to take control though he capped his rising anger. He knew his mother saw the answer in his eyes, her own searching his.

"The boy never got a chance to say good bye, at least let him do that."

"Why does this matter to you?"

Kimi looked back to the fire, her eyes seeming haunted. She looked older with that look in her eyes, her pale skin now looking sickly. It was the type of tired Sesshomaru felt when he thought he lost Rin, the thought that he would never get to say goodbye or see her smile again.

"Because I know how it feels to not get to say goodbye… Me and your father ended on mutual terms Sesshomaru, but there was once I thought I loved him. I never got to say goodbye, not the way I wanted."

Sesshomaru had never experienced his mother opening up to him in this way. He was taken aback by it, though he kept his shock disguised with stoic indifference. His mother met his eyes once again, the weight of them pulling down his own body.

"Let him say good bye if this is the miko. What you wish to do with her afterwards is up to you." Sesshomaru didn't say anything as silence fell once again, only feeling his rage mix with his want to make Inuyasha happy.

Would Inuyasha even be happy if he was faced with the miko again?

Or would the miko try to convince him to leave him?

He was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup, he really doubted the miko would take him as he was now. She knew and wanted the strong independent hanyou, the one hardened by years of abuse. Not the one Sesshomaru loved and smoothed out over time.

For as angry as Inuyasha used to be, Sesshomaru knew now he was happy. He knew he loved to be scratched behind his ears, he knew he loved to be held. He knew he loved to bathe with lavender, and that he hated footwear but loved foot rubs.

He knew Inuyasha loved him.

"As for the banquet, they agreed to return within a week for the ceremony. I arranged for the banquet to be held the same day, as to ward off any animosity." Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Did the flea return to the village?" Sesshomaru asked, Kimi nodding silently.

"We will know if she returns," Kimi replied, rising from her seat. Sesshomaru looked into the flames.

"Believe in love Sesshomaru. For humans it may be fickle, but for demons it is for life." Sesshomaru nodded, moving to let her pass by him. He stood in the room and thought, going over all the possible outcomes in his mind. Every outcome that started with Kagome winning over Inuyasha's favor left her dead, and though the thought pleased him, he knew it would not please Inuyasha.

No, if he did so, Inuyasha would hate him.

But wouldn't it be worth it? Couldn't he just lock him in his castle forever? Sesshomaru shook his head, smacking away the thought. That was not the type of mate he would be to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha deserved better than that.

Inuyasha deserved better than her.

Inuyasha deserved him.

Sesshomaru frowned as his thoughts went in a circle, giving up on them as he headed back to his room. He opened the shoji, looking to the prone form on his futon. Inuyasha looked peaceful, and Sesshomaru wanted so badly to keep that look on his face.

He wanted Inuyasha to be the mother of his pups. He wanted him to stay his mate.

He wanted to seal the well.

"Stop staring," Inuyasha grumbled, sleep filled eyes opening and meeting his own.

"Come here, m' cold." Sesshomaru stripped out of clothes and went back to bed, pulling Inuyasha close and rubbing his nose against his neck. His scent wafted into his nose, the sweet scent of his pregnancy just beneath. It calmed the demon's racing thoughts, his body relaxing as he released a deep breath against the warm skin.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his hand rubbing along Sesshomaru's, the hanyou too tired to not try to be affectionate. Outside of all the anger and rude behavior, Inuyasha was very affectionate. Sesshomaru was happy being the only one to know.

"Let me seal the well."

Inuyasha groaned.

"Not now," he grumbled, Sesshomaru frowning slightly. Inuyasha felt his aggravation, his sleep filled eyes narrowing in the dark.

"Sesshomaru I'm with you, no matter what happens." Sesshomaru's youkai growled at the promise, Sesshomaru stopping the sound before he could make it himself.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru rose up to an elbow, his eyes becoming stoic as he looked down at his mate. He maybe shouldn't have woken him, but this was something they had to work out now. Before that bitch arrived, if she did.

"Yes."

"Even if she was willing to accept you as you are now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sitting up and facing his mate since it was very obvious he wasn't letting this go.

"Duh! I love you stupid!" Sesshomaru frowned at being called that, sitting up as well so they were face to face.

"Yet you went back to the well when I let you leave. Do you still love her?" Sesshomaru knew from the look in Inuyasha's eyes he had pressed a button, and prepared himself for the oncoming anger.

"I loved her yes, the same way I loved Kikyo. But that doesn't matter because I want to be with you! Do you know how hard it was for me to admit that I loved you! After all your shit?" Sesshomaru growled softly at that one, Inuyasha pushing one of his buttons as well.

"Inuyasha-"

"You lied to me to fuck me, yet I still somehow ended up loving you! Is that not enough!" Sesshomaru scowled at that, Inuyasha's anger only getting more wind as he became more heated.

"On that matter, what about the bitch your mom was talking about? Is she going to be at our ceremony?" Sesshomaru nodded, his jaw feeling tight. He had come to realize he had woken Inuyasha at a bad time, as his pregnancy hormones made him very unpredictable. Especially if he was woken from sleep.

"She is a noble," Sesshomaru spoke, Inuyasha rolling his eyes once again.

"Well I don't care, I don't want her there."

"I cannot make that order."

"Good cause I am."

Sesshomaru felt his youkai grow angry with Inuyasha's increasing anger, his urge to make the hanyou submit almost overwhelming.

They had to address this now though. Before either woman tried to interfere with their relationship.

"I can put forth the order she never enter our lands after the ceremony." Inuyasha growled, though Sesshomaru could see the words seemed to calm him down just a bit.

"If you won't make that bitch disappear now, why should I let you seal the well?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond. He wanted to fuck the hanyou into submission, to make him the affectionate, understanding mate he had been a few hours earlier. That wasn't all Inuyasha was though. He was still the angered hanyou who was abused, the brave hanyou who stood by his pack and even managed to take the demons arm.

He was still Inuyasha.

"Would you leave me for that bitch?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru's answer immediate.

"No."

"Then understand I'm not leaving you either."

Silence fell between them.

"Do you wish to say good bye to her?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha's anger turning into uneasiness. The hanyou shrugged a shoulder, looking away to something across the room.

"Maybe, yeah. The part of me that remembers wants to… Though another part of me wishes the well would just stay asleep."

Sesshomaru frowned down at the furs surrounding them, the anger he had felt before quickly dissipating.

When did Inuyasha get so good at calming him down?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sighed, laying down again and stretching rather provocatively. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow though stayed as he was.

"Let's go back to sleep okay? I'm tired and this pup is growing fast. We will worry about the stupid well in the morning." Sesshomaru wanted to vehemently say no, they would worry tonight, but he swallowed his words and laid down. Inuyasha rested against his chest, placing his jaw on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"If nothing happens in a week, you can seal the well alright?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes at that, breathing in his mates' sweet scent.

After they were joined as one.

Kagome would be no more.


	16. Chapter 16: Ceremonial Sacrifice

**Chapter 16**

**Author's note: I got the idea for this chapter while eating breakfast and listening to jazz. The rain helped quite a lot as well.**

The ceremony was bizarre. Inuyasha was once again dressed in his original kimono's, the hair and makeup done to perfection. He had hoped he would walk around a little bit, though Sesshomaru had him glued to his seat. Nobles came up to them, bowed in respect, hashed some bullshit about being happy for the expecting couple, offered Inuyasha some gift or another, then went to attend the banquet. A long succession of noble's came in and out of the throne room, their congratulations all the same with small variants.

It was very obvious none of them were expecting the hanyou to be Sesshomaru's wife, though in the presence of his mate they kept their stares full of fake happiness. Inuyasha wasn't stupid and knew how they felt about him, though with Sesshomaru in the room, he couldn't hep but feel a bit smug.

They were bowing down to him. The half breed scum they hated.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel stupid on the flip side of things. Sesshomaru ordered him not to speak, since he was supposed to be a proper "Lady" of the West. And apparently even his abrasive mother sat at this very throne and kept her mouth shut. He wanted to act out and tell the demon to shove it, though the more the nobles gathered in, the more he realized he had no idea what to say to them anyway. They were all of very high birth, all full blooded, and with the occasional child.

Inuyasha was very much out of his element, and didn't even know where to begin. He felt stupid. And he was fucking bored.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru spoke to a noble when they finished hashing their bullshit, a gift passed to a guard before they made a noble fucking exit.

"How many more?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru leveling him with a stare that told him to keep quiet. Inuyasha bit back a sigh. It's not like Sesshomaru would let him venture far anyway. He had just got out his possible miscarriage stage, and was heading towards his fourth month, but as time went on, the demon became even more protective. He let him venture as far as the gardens, but even then, he was extremely reluctant.

Inuyasha had to just walk away sometimes, just to get through his head he wanted some heavenly privacy.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha frowned at the purr in the noble's voice, looking up and meeting the eyes of a demoness. She was rather beautiful, her eyes a dark honey gold, her white hair tied back into a loose braid. She stood almost as tall as Sesshomaru, her body clad in long a long kimono, the blue accenting her tan skin and smooth magenta markings. Her chest armor spoke of her rank as a noble warrior, a demoness who participated in the Great War before Inuyasha's birth. She was tall and beautiful, a seductress by nature.

And she was seductively staring at his mate. His eyebrow twitched.

Inuyasha had an idea of who the bitch was.

He had really hoped he wouldn't bump into the bitch like this, the mere sight of her making his skin crawl. He had hoped she would have reserved herself somewhat, especially since he was in the room. However, Kimi nor Sesshomaru seemed to acknowledge her obvious tone, though Inuyasha could have sworn he saw Kimi frown a tiny bit.

"Lady Katsumi," Sesshomaru replied in kind, though Inuyasha could hear his voice had become slightly cold. The beauty smiled, bowing gracefully. Part of her bangs fell from her braid, framing her face beautifully. The sight of her made Inuyasha sick.

She was fucking beautiful.

"I wish to congratulate you on your union with Lady Inuyasha," she spoke, and though her tone was even, Inuyasha couldn't help but hear a bit of sarcasm in her voice. He wanted to punch those words back down her throat.

What happened to him not being disturbed by the bitch? Didn't he tell Sesshomaru they would work all of this out? Didn't he tell himself he wouldn't act the same way Sesshomaru had at the mention of Kagome?

"I hope your union brings you plenty, and the fertile fountain may never cease." Inuyasha held back his growl, growing even more increasing irritable as he tried to find something wrong with the bitch. She was poised, she was elegant, she was beautiful, she was strong.

Why did Sesshomaru turn her down?

_Because he probably just wanted to fuck her. Isn't that how this all started?_

Inuyasha grew increasingly ill at the idea of their possible rut, holding back a sudden wave of nausea. That voice in his head breathed those harsh words the entirety of her bullshit speech, Inuyasha's breaths starting to come in shorter spurts. Sesshomaru glanced to him. Before she could offer her gift Inuyasha rose from his seat and put a hand to his mouth, rushing out of the room.

He ran to the empty garden, falling to his knees and puking up the little he had managed to eat that day. He shook with the force of it, his eyes shut tight as he tried to breathe in air. He wanted to tear the bitch apart, he wanted her dead. Now only if this damned pup hadn't made him vomit in response to his own inner angst.

"Inuyasha." He ignored Sesshomaru's voice and focused on not throwing up again, taking in ragged breaths as he tried to calm his convulsing stomach.

"The pup must be pressing against his insides." Inuyasha growled at the voice of Lady Katsumi, angry that she felt she had the right to follow him or Sesshomaru anywhere. He gagged after his growl, trying to shake off his nerves and calm himself.

"Return to the banquet Sesshomaru, I shall aid him through his sickness." Inuyasha opened his watering eyes, shaking violently as he hoped to the gods Sesshomaru wouldn't be so fucking stupid to leave him alone with the bitch.

"I shall stay. Please give us privacy." Inuyasha for once in a long time wanted to rejoice, glad that Sesshomaru understood his plight. If the demon had been any less protective of him, he probably would have agreed, thinking another woman would know best. God if only he could get his body to calm down so he could kill the bitch.

Inuyasha had a sudden realization.

God, was this how Sesshomaru felt about the possible return of Kagome?

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, a firm hand rubbing Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha concentrated on slowing his breathing at the feeling, closing his eyes as he tried to get in much needed air.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, spitting onto the ground to try and get the rest of the vomit out. He did want to tell Sesshomaru it was because he wanted to tear that bitch to shreds, though he felt right now wasn't the right time. He would wait until the day was over.

"Can you stand up?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding shakily as he let Sesshomaru help him stand back up. God, he felt so stupid for being so fragile. And it was all because of that beautiful demoness.

He was going to kill that bitch.

"Let me walk around for a bit to clear my head," Inuyasha told him, turning and walking away before he could deny him that right. Sesshomaru knew by now it meant he needed space, though he also knew Inuyasha could not go far in these gardens. They were a lot smaller than the ones where the social hour was being held. Inuyasha walked around the empty garden and took deep breaths, trying to calm his wrecked nerves. He knew Sesshomaru had no desire for her, but her blatant display of obvious desire was disgusting.

He was going to kill that bitch.

Inuyasha turned to return to the ceremony as his stomach stopped quivering, stopping in his tracks when she appeared in front of him. He felt a shiver at the glare she gave him, her normal poise thrown out the window.

"I wonder; how did you win the Sesshomaru's favor?" For all the malice in her eyes, her voice was remarkably steady. Inuyasha frowned back at her, growling in warning.

"Tsk, he must enjoy your ungraceful tact."

He was tired of this bullshit.

"Speak half breed."

He was tired of all of it.

"You'd be better off as a concubine." Inuyasha took the cap off his anger.

"Shut up old hag," he growled, Katsumi's glare faltering just slightly in surprise. Did everybody think he was some docile bitch? That he wouldn't speak up for himself?

He liked it better when he was feared.

"Why you-!"

"Listen up bitch, I have no interest in fighting for the asshole. But he doesn't want your old ass." A fire burned in the demoness's eyes, the demoness obviously never encountering a half demon with so much attitude. Inuyasha didn't care though, digging his claws into his palm as he tried to determine her next move.

"Besides, your probably too easy for him old hag."

"Useless half breed scum," Katsumi growled, releasing her power in a sudden wave. The insults were enough to make her forget they were at an event, her power alerting a suddenly very alarmed demon lord.

Inuyasha took a step back when wind began to whip around the demoness, her eyes becoming a fiery red as her markings became more jagged and thick. Her nose became snout like, a burst of power uprooting some of the garden bushes. Inuyasha watched as she became a ball of light and flew into the air, and with a burst of power Inuyasha came face to face with an angered youkai.

Well fucking shit.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the youkai as he readied himself for a fight, caught off guard as more power than he had anticipated came from his attack. The demoness hopped out of the way however, aiming a large paw at him.

"Protect Lady Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha froze when another, larger youkai rammed the demoness, the two dog demons roaring loud enough to shake Inuyasha bones. Inuyasha watched in wonder as the dog demons fought, blood and hair flying all over the garden.

He looked over to the side, seeing Sesshomaru bolting towards him. Time slowed as Inuyasha looked back to the large dog demon attacking Katsumi, looking at the markings and feeling something akin to awe run through him.

Lady Kimi was protecting him.

Guards had begun to run towards him as well, but a well-aimed tail smacked the hanyou, knocking Inuyasha hard enough to fall off the side of the castle grounds. It had happened so quickly Inuyasha almost didn't even realize he was falling. He felt the wind blow against his back, felt its cold chill hit his body.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up to the castle, barely able to see Katsumi's head being ripped from her body.

_Help me._

His stomach twisted.

Inuyasha turned to face the ground, seeing it quickly approach. He felt the dread of knowing his pup would die if he didn't find a way to land safely, his mind running through options as he felt as if he was falling in slow motion.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't want to lose his pup like this.

Not like this.

Inuyasha yelped when a ball of light zapped towards him, his body cradled in strong arms. White haired swayed around him, a familiar scent wafting into his nostrils. Sesshomaru formed a cloud beneath his feet, able to slow their descent. Inuyasha could do nothing but take in desperate breaths of Sesshomaru's scent, trying vainly to calm his screaming thoughts. Inuyasha didn't realize how badly he was shaking till Sesshomaru landed them on the ground safely, his hair even vibrating at the sheer panic he had felt.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked urgently, Inuyasha only able to nod as he turned into Sesshomaru's embrace. He ignored the many eyes that watched them from the castle grounds, guards surrounding the edge so no other demon could interfere with their tender moment. Inuyasha could hardly care as he continued to take in gasping breaths, the gasps slowly becoming ragged sobs.

He cried. He felt weak for it, though the strong emotion that accompanied his fear of losing his pups had overflowed and taken control of his mind. He had never been so scared in his entire life, not when he faced Naraku, hell not even when his mother died. He had always felt some confused and slightly unpleasant way towards the pup growing inside of him, but to almost have it been taken away shook him to his very soul.

He needed to cry.

He berated himself mentally for going as far to piss off the demon, for forgetting just how hated he was in this world. Sesshomaru didn't say anything though as he held him, his hands smoothing through the hanyou's hair as he let his mate cry.

"Is he hurt?" Lady Kimi asked urgently as she landed next to them, her usually perfect kimonos covered in blood. Inuyasha hid himself further into Sesshomaru's chest, the demon meeting his mother's eyes.

"He's fine. The council will not be pleased," Sesshomaru pointed out, Kimi waving it off.

"I do not care for their opinion. They feel this union was to be stopped." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, especially since his mother had pushed for their union to be sooner. The woman was strange.

"I shall confront her father," Kimi spoke before jumping back up, heading for the castle. Inuyasha had cried throughout the whole conversation, though as time went on his breathing slowed, his sobs whirring down into small gasps of air.

"Did she hit your stomach?" Sesshomaru finally asked once he was sure Inuyasha could breathe enough to respond, Inuyasha nodding his head.

"Something blocked her," Inuyasha replied, the feeling having been akin to having a barrier surrounding him. Sesshomaru nodded, breathing deeply before grabbing Inuyasha's face with both hands and making him meet his eyes.

"We will leave until your pregnancy is full term," he spoke, Inuyasha sniffling softly.

"Isn't it safer with the guards?" He asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"I'm going to take you to a place where it's just going to be us. It will hide both of our scents till the pup arrives." Inuyasha nodded before lowering his head again, touching a hand to his stomach.

"I will protect you, Inuyasha."


	17. Chapter 17: One Last Good Bye

**Chapter 17**

**Author's note: This one came to me while I ate a twinkie. I have to say, it was one hell of a twinkie.**

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he felt safe. He stood in front of the small hut, seeming almost similar to the one Kaede owned. It wasn't like his hut though, bigger in size. For its simple outside appearance, inside it was grand. It had a large futon, seeming almost bigger than the hut he saw outside. Sesshomaru read his confusion.

"It has a spell cast on it, anybody would think it's just a normal hut." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, the demon shedding his armor as he walked over to a shoji. The inside had three different shojis, Inuyasha guessing each one probably leading to another large room of some sorts.

"It will also hide our scents. The humans around the area will throw off any suspicion."

"How did you find this place?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, Sesshomaru turning to him and giving him a small smile.

"It was fathers." Inuyasha was in shock, looking around the spacious room. Though he didn't remember his father, he imagined him walking through the many rooms, or simply sleeping on the futon. Inuyasha wondered if he read to pass the time, or if he practiced his sword skills in the silence of the world.

"It was where he came when he wanted to get away from the castle. He spent more time here than his castle." Inuyasha slowly moved himself down to the futon, resting his aching feet as he relaxed back onto the bed. He couldn't smell his father, though he almost wished he could as he inhaled the small of fresh furs.

"Why don't you stay here?" Inuyasha asked curiously, Sesshomaru getting on the futon with him after he had shed most of his clothing. He just wore his hakama now, his chest bare and his hair pulled over his shoulder. Inuyasha was hit with the sudden urge to cry.

He was breathtaking.

"I spend more time monitoring my lands. I do not rest often." Inuyasha frowned at that, realizing a key flaw.

"You have barely left since I got pregnant." Sesshomaru nodded once, resting on an elbow, holding his head up with his palm. He was the visage of relaxation.

"I can't even think of leaving your side." Sesshomaru looked away from the hanyou, swallowing thickly. His eyes betrayed his mostly stoic facade, showing pain Inuyasha had never seen before.

"Now I understand why father never wanted to leave your mother." Inuyasha lowered his eyes, sighing softly as he rose up into a sitting position.

"Since we're stuck here till I deliver, when will Kaede join us?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking back to his face once he seemed to get his emotions in check.

"She has returned to the village for now. The well has fully awoken." Inuyasha frowned at that, standing up with a small grunt.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To the well."

Sesshomaru growled softly in warning.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want that bitch near you!" Inuyasha was once again caught off by Sesshomaru yelling, though this time he wasn't as willing to back down.

"The well's power is getting stronger. That means it will be any minute something comes through. And what if it's not Kagome? What if it's a demon?" Inuyasha knew it was a bit of a stretch, but he pointed out that mistress centipede had rose from the well when its power was awakened. Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha's stubbornness, halfway tempted to make him submit through sheer will.

"You can seal it after I investigate." Sesshomaru frowned at his mate, standing up from the futon and glaring down at him.

"We are not going. That is final." Inuyasha frowned up at his mate, pursing his lips before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, then what are we going to do about food?" Sesshomaru relaxed some, though for some reason he felt the issue was not as closed as Inuyasha made it seem.

"The area outside of the hut is a small garden. I will pick some food and create a broth for us." Inuyasha tilted his head slightly.

"Won't people see you?"

"The entire area is an illusion. They will think I am a human." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that, surprised by the amount of magic surrounding the area.

"Father thought this through, didn't he?" Sesshomaru nodded, putting back on his haori and kimono before heading back outside. Inuyasha waited patiently for him to return and cook the broth, the scent of food filling the hut.

"I didn't realize you could cook," Inuyasha pointed out thoughtfully, Sesshomaru glancing to him before pouring his mate a bowl of vegetable broth.

"Father felt it best I learned how to cook." Inuyasha nodded and accepted the bowl, sipping the broth. It was very different from Kagome's noodles, though the feeling it left in his stomach made him involuntarily close his eyes with a smile.

"It's good."

"Thank you." They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping the hot broth as they enjoyed for once, complete silence. Inuyasha didn't realize how much he missed the hut he woke up in till this, the remembrance of complete silence creating a tugging feeling in his chest. He held back the sudden onslaught of emotion, his pregnancy hormones wanting to reduce him to a pile of muck.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru questioned, Inuyasha shaking his head as he tried to push the onslaught back a little harder. The last thing he needed was for the flood gates of his tears to spill out and ruin their lovely moment.

"Nothing, it's just really good." Inuyasha made his words slightly clipped when he felt the ball of emotion rise in his throat, closing his eyes to will away the burning of tears. Sesshomaru obviously did the kind thing and put down his bowl, moving over to Inuyasha and touching a hand to his cheek.

Inuyasha stopped fighting it, taking in a gasping sob. Sesshomaru took away his bowl and placed it down, pulling him into his lap. Inuyasha pressed against his chest and sobbed violently against him, unable to even voice it was all just his stubborn pregnancy hormones. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, staying quiet as he tried to calm his hysterical mate.

When Inuyasha's sobs finally started to slow down and become shaking inhales Sesshomaru scratched behind his ears, the act calming Inuyasha some.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have raised my voice." Inuyasha shook his head, wiping his tears and snot on his mate's kimono. He felt Sesshomaru flinch just slightly in disgust, but he didn't pull away.

"Stupid," Inuyasha whispered, rising up from the warm embrace and wiping his eyes.

"It's just the pup," he clarified with a sharp inhale, releasing his breath shakily.

"It's just the hormones. I'm just happy." Sesshomaru reached over and helped wipe away Inuyasha's tears, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Eat then sleep. You'll feel better." Inuyasha nodded, taking in another sharp inhale as he took his bowl from Sesshomaru's hand. They continued to eat, the soup slightly cooled but still very satisfying. Inuyasha finished and placed his bowl next to the dwindling pit, standing up and moving to the futon. Sesshomaru added some more wood to the fire after moving the pot off from the fire, heating up the room. Inuyasha snuggled against him when he slid under the furs, rubbing his nose against his collar bone.

"Sleep Inuyasha."

He did not sleep.

Inuyasha listened to Sesshomaru's breath even out, listened to him give a small growl as he fell into deep sleep. It was only the late afternoon, but they had been on the move since early that morning. The hanyou rose up when he was sure Sesshomaru was in a deep sleep, slowly untangling their bodies. Sesshomaru stirred but Inuyasha gave him a lie of that he needed to use the restroom.

The hanyou did not use the restroom. It would be a new moon tonight, and he needed to get to the well. Inuyasha exited the hut and turned his nose to the air, closing his eyes and sniffing. He couldn't really smell anything, which he realized was part of the hut's blind. He ran away from the hut till he could smell something, realizing with slight horror he was far away from anything. His father really thought it out.

He turned towards the small amount of wind there was, sniffing in hopes of finding a familiar scent. When he located the scent of his forest he began to run towards it, speeding through the trees as he hoped to get there before the sun fell.

He really hoped Sesshomaru didn't wake up any time soon.

He needed to go to the well.

He couldn't explain the urge, the urge to return to the well. It was nearly suffocating in it's intensity, though he couldn't fight it. He was able to ignore it in the castle, but now…

He needed to get to the well.

Inuyasha reached his forest just as the sun began to fall, not stopping in his running as he slowly turned into a human. His senses became sluggish, his movements slowed as he tried to follow through with his human body. It grew increasingly weak however, the weight of his pup slowing him down.

Inuyasha was reduced to jogging, his breaths coming out sharp and weak. Inuyasha reached his tree, leaning against the large trunk and trying to calm his breathing.

"Hello?" Inuyasha looked around the trunk, suddenly stuck in place.

Kagome.

She stood right in front of him, though her usual school uniform was replaced by a warm sweater, pants and boots. Her long hair was put in a pony tail, her youthful face aged with the years she had been gone.

She looked more…

Like a woman.

"Is somebody there?" Inuyasha stepped from behind the trunk, Kagome's face twisting with confusion. Inuyasha's heart dropped to the ground.

Did she not remember him?

"Hi miss, do you know a half demon named Inuyasha?"

Miss!

So she didn't forget who he was, but she was obviously blind. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but then looked down to himself, horrified to see he in fact, looked like a woman. His stomach was even more pronounced like this, and his usually flat chest was replaced with full breasts. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, the woman he had loved so devotedly.

He suddenly realized, he didn't want her to see him like this. He looked down to the ground, nodding his head as he fought back his own tears.

"He left due to his human night." Kagome was silent for a minute, taking in that information. Inuyasha hid the wince at hearing his feminine voice, sounding nothing like himself.

"I guess he really did forget." Inuyasha looked up at that, seeing the serene calm of Kagome's face. He wanted to slap it off, wanted to yell at her. He wanted her to know all the shit he went through because she made him forget. He felt the tears burn his eyes, forcing them away.

"Why did you make him forget?" He asked, his voice weaker than he had expected. Kagome met his eyes, something in her own hurting.

"I never thought I would return. I had hoped forgetting me would have made him happy. But the well… It started working suddenly. I've been… I've been wondering if I should return. If only to see him one last time."

_It's me Kagome. This is me._

Inuyasha ached to tell her, to tell her this was really him. He felt some form of shame though, shame that he couldn't be there for her. Inuyasha grit his teeth, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Do you know Sango and Miroku as well?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding his head silently. He spoke when he was sure he wouldn't start crying.

"They are doing very well, they have five children now." Kagome chuckled softly, the sound seeming sad.

"I'm happy for them."

_It's me. Me, Kagome._

"I…-" Kagome bit her bottom lip, releasing her breath.

"If Inuyasha remembers, tell him I love him." Something hurt in his chest.

"It's m…-" Inuyasha stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"He knows." Kagome looked closely at him, narrowing her eyes just slightly.

"It's funny, you almost look like him." Inuyasha released a sad chuckle, shaking his head.

"You should return home." Kagome swallowed thickly, looking down to the ground and closing her eyes briefly.

"Tell Inuyasha, if he remembers, that he has a son."

Silence fell between them.

"He can't pass through the well, but tell him he is healthy. He doesn't have white hair or golden eyes, but he has his attitude." Kagome laughed softly, turning her eyes up to the sky.

"He's so s-strong." Her voice broke, Kagome closing her eyes.

Inuyasha had stopped breathing.

"He loves to climb trees, even though he's so small. And I wish every day Inuyasha could have seen him grow."

Inuyasha wanted to puke at the idea that he was a father . Inuyasha fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as sobs tore through his body. Kagome came to his side, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you okay miss?"

_It's me!_

Inuyasha looked up, meeting Kagome's eyes.

What had he done?

"W-Who's raising him?" Inuyasha managed to get out, Kagome giving him a sad smile.

"My husband, Hojo." Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat, absolute terror and disgust and relief rushing through him at once.

"Why did you come back?" Inuyasha grit out between sobs, Kagome's eyes becoming downcast.

"I had wanted him to know." Inuyasha fisted his hands, rising up and punching her shoulder. Kagome was taken aback, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Why did you make him forget!" He yelled, his voice carrying in the wind. Kagome seemed stuck, Inuyasha feeling something dark inside of him rise. Kagome had taken away his right to be a father, had whisked away his memory without his knowledge. Only to feel guilty and return?

Inuyasha felt sick.

Kagome's eyes suddenly seemed so tired, turning away from the crying human.

"I didn't know I was pregnant. I wouldn't have wished for it if I had known." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, grabbing handfuls of his hair as he tried to breathe.

"Miss…-"

"This is his child. Inside of me." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, Inuyasha meeting her eyes with deep hurt and malice.

_This is what you left of me._

"He gave me a child. He loved me, so why did you have to come back?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears, the hot trails slipping down her cheeks.

"Leave. Kagome." Inuyasha spat out her name, his heart twisting in his chest. Kagome took a step back, her body shaking as she let the words fully sink in. Inuyasha ran at her, pushing her to the ground.

_How dare you leave me like this!_

"Leave!"

Kagome rose to her feet shakily, Inuyasha wanting to scream at her that this was him. He hid behind his own pain though, needing to make her feel some of it. Instead of running though, Kagome hugged him tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you." Inuyasha closed his eyes, his chest hurting as he sobbed violently against her. He held her back, her embrace so warm and comforting he wanted to never leave.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered on a soft sob, the hanyou feeling something in his mind finally find peace. Inuyasha slowly pulled away from the embrace, wiping away the tears on his face. He needed this goodbye.

"I'm so glad he found you," Kagome sobbed softly, Inuyasha thinking of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt another onslaught of tears at the thought of his mate, and how the demon loved him. He didn't fight the next onslaught of tears, but still wiped them away stubbornly.

"I'll leave," Kagome whispered, taking a step back as she wiped away her tears.

"Continue to make him happy. For me, please." Inuyasha nodded, Kagome finally turning away from him.

"I hope for us both, he never remembers. I don't think the well will ever awaken again." Inuyasha nodded, unable to voice anything without sobbing hysterically.

"Just know no matter what, I'm sorry." Kagome finally left with that, leaving Inuyasha utterly alone. The hanyou looked to the sky, the clouds having finally separated to show the stars. He watched them for a long while, realizing for the first time just how small he felt. His tears dried and his chest rose and fell softly when the other's approached, having felt the pulsing of power when she left.

Inuyasha hid behind his tree, unable to face any of them. He instead began to walk to the middle of nowhere, knowing eventually Sesshomaru would find him. After about thirty minutes of walking he felt the ground shake, his human senses barely able to pick up the angered demon.

Inuyasha stopped walking, looking up and meeting the red eyes of his mate. The large demon form was intimidating to see in his weak human form, but Inuyasha wasn't scared. He walked up to his growling mate, pressing himself against a large leg. Sesshomaru stopped growling at that, Inuyasha rubbing his face against his fur.

What Kagome told him would go with him to his grave.

For now, all he wanted his mate and his pup.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, the demonic form reverting back to a human. Inuyasha met the scowl of his mate, pressing himself against his chest. Sesshomaru caught him when he became limp, Inuyasha seeing his worried gaze before he closed his eyes.

Finally, he slept.


	18. Chapter 18: Connection

**Chapter 18**

**Author's note: I have come to realize this is the longest story I have done in over two years. I don't feel the need to rush this story, so I hope you all continue to enjoy it as much as I do. Also, Saturday naps are nice.**

Inuyasha came to surrounded by warmth, and the smell of cooking meat. He breathed in deeply, not wanting to open his eyes as something about this moment reminded him of home. His mother did not cook often, but when she did it was always a glorious occasion for the hanyou.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open at the voice of his mate, groggily looking around him and seeing he was surrounded by their numerous furs. He weakly pushed them away before he could get too hot, stretching his arms over his head with a loud yawn. He realized he was still in his human form, ignoring his breasts as he shifted to his hands and knees.

He felt better than good, he felt amazing. He felt like he had really slept for the first time since waking up in his hut, and he couldn't think of a better thing to wake up to either. Inuyasha would later be humiliated by this, but he crawled out of their shared futon and crawled to Sesshomaru's side, pressing himself against his warm body and welcoming scent.

"Good," Inuyasha sighed out contentedly, Sesshomaru looking back to the meat that was slowly roasting over the fire. An arm rose and pressed Inuyasha against Sesshomaru's body tighter, the weight of it relaxing the hanyou further. Though he had turned into a human a few times around the demon, Sesshomaru usually had business to attend to, or something of the nature. To willing be touched in this form felt more intimate than their many couplings.

"The miko returned." It wasn't a question, and at the mention of it Inuyasha felt something uneasy rise inside of him. He didn't try to move from Sesshomaru's embrace however, merely tilting his eyes up to meet the patient, though anger filled eyes of his mate. Inuyasha could see jealousy under there as well, and the sight of it made Inuyasha feel guilty.

"Yeah," he responded, lowering his eyes and looking back to the fire. He wondered if he should tell him about his son, though by the energy he gave off, this would not be the correct time. Inuyasha knew he would keep it to himself for a long time, before he ever told his mate. Though more than anything, he wanted to take it to his grave.

"She told me she didn't awaken the well. She wasn't sure what did." Sesshomaru waited, since they both knew that wasn't what the demon wanted to know. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, pressing his nose into his mate's side. Even though he was a human, Sesshomaru smelled really good.

"She wanted to apologize," Inuyasha finally admitted, looking up and meeting his mates beautiful golden eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but be taken aback by them, the eyes swirling golden, yet the gold was so pure, and the accent of his magenta markings only made them even more breathtaking. Inuyasha wanted to lean up and kiss his mate, though the arm around him kept him in place. Inuyasha instead rubbed against his mate, finding comfort in his strength.

"She's married now, though she felt guilty for making me forget." Sesshomaru slowly loosened his arm, though still waited. Inuyasha felt reluctant, though he knew his mate needed to hear this. He needed to know Kagome would never return and he wouldn't leave him. Sesshomaru for all his power, feared nothing more.

"She didn't recognize me in this form, and I didn't tell her it was me. I told her I knew me, and she told me she felt guilty." Inuyasha felt tears burn at his eyes but he tried to hold them back, trying hard to blink them away.

"I told her to leave, that she was awful. And she told me all she had wanted was to say good bye. She apologized and left. The well won't let her through again." Sesshomaru unwrapped his arm and stood, taking the meat off the fire and putting it on a plate. He gave Inuyasha a bowl of soup with the meat, the suddenness of it making Inuyasha wonder if maybe he had said something wrong.

"Never leave my side like that again," Sesshomaru told him after a long second, Inuyasha looking down to the prepared food then back to his mate.

"You're not angry?" He asked with wonder in his voice, Sesshomaru looking to him stoically. Inuyasha felt like a child to be met with his wall again, but he could still see the jealousy underneath. The anger however, was gone. After a long minute, the demon spoke.

"My mother advised I give you a last good bye. It seemed… fitting." Inuyasha ate his food silently after that, Sesshomaru following his example. After the food was gone, the demon stood.

"Come with me, I need to wash the smell of the bitch off you." Inuyasha stood without complaint, since he wasn't sure if he wanted to smell Kagome on himself when he turned back to his hanyou form. He followed his mate to the back of the hut, and after a few minutes of walking they stopped at a hot spring. Inuyasha began to undress, Sesshomaru placing clean kimonos on a rock for after their bath.

Inuyasha felt weird showing off his body to his mate, since this was the first time he had actually turned into a woman during his pregnancy with such large breasts. He covered them and moved into the water, Sesshomaru joining in. He moved Inuyasha's hands from over his breasts, causing the hanyou to blush fiercely. Sesshomaru didn't touch him intimately however, rather cleaning him and putting his own scent over his mate.

Inuyasha jumped when his hand went between his legs, grabbing his wrist with a squeak he could only manage in his female voice.

"H-Hey!" Inuyasha barked at him, unsure of this form. Sesshomaru glared down at him, the sight of it making the hanyou loosen his hand. Sesshomaru pulled his hand back up, bit off his claws and picked the hanyou up. Inuyasha yelped as he was placed on the edge of the hot spring, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as his body became aroused at the idea of being handled in such a way. It was very different from being aroused as a man, as instead of feeling his member get hard, he felt a deep throbbing between his thighs.

Sesshomaru rose out the water and got on his knees next to his mate, making a very blatant display of his own arousal. Inuyasha sat up from his laid back position, moving his legs out of the water and facing his mate. Though he knew the demon needed to once again feel connected to his mate, Inuyasha was not as willing to have sex in this form.

It was strange, it was weird, and on top of it all he was technically a virgin in this form. That last thought speared fear through his chest, which Sesshomaru seemed to see. Inuyasha gasped when he was kissed, the warmth and taste of his mate making him whine softly. He tried not to flinch at the sound of his voice, feeling like a wanton whore. Sesshomaru didn't let him stew in his thoughts for long, deepening the kiss and slowly moving Inuyasha down to the ground.

The demon cradled his mates head with his arm, reaching his other hand down once again. The hanyou jumped at the feeling, though couldn't move to squirm away. He felt the fingers as if they were alien, his body however igniting. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when the fingers went inside, pulling away from the kiss abruptly and shaking his head.

"Not there," he whispered, Sesshomaru instead moving his kisses to Inuyasha's neck and shoulders. The hanyou still felt his fingers move ever slowly, massaging him to get him used to the feeling. Inuyasha closed his eyes as those warm lips moved to his chest, kissing a full breast.

"I will love all of you, Inuyasha." The hanyou gasped when his nipple was nipped, tightening his thighs in response.

"Love this next new moon," Inuyasha grit out when Sesshomaru started to rub something with his thumb, his hips moving involuntarily to the gentle circles.

"No," Sesshomaru spoke with finality, moving his kisses down lower. Inuyasha felt tender love when the demon kissed his stomach, butterfly kisses placed along the bump and down between his legs. Inuyasha grabbed the demon's head with a gasp, shaking his head violently.

"This is weird!" Inuyasha hissed out, his hips jumping and a gasp escaping at the feeling of a warm tongue. Sesshomaru didn't rise up, instead speaking against a warm thigh.

"You are mine, Inuyasha. And unlike that bitch, I wish to love all of you." Inuyasha dug a hand into the dirt when the tongue became a firm presence, his hips shaking as he fought the urge to press closer to the feeling. Sesshomaru didn't particularly know what he was doing, as he had never slept with a female, though he listened to his mates sounds and undulations of his body. He found it easier to please his mate as he liked the taste of his body, and even pressed in a finger to massage from the inside. When Inuyasha had his chest arched and was moaning his name, he knew he must have been doing something right. At the gush against his tongue, he assumed his mate had finished. It was not as straight forward as a member releasing, though he felt he did a good job as he rose up from between his mate's legs.

Inuyasha was a shivering mess against the ground, his body nearly glowing. Sesshomaru took that as a very good sign as he lined himself up, seeing Inuyasha's panic before he pushed in.

To say the least, the hanyou had expected it to be far worse. It definitely hurt, and left a deep ache that lingered longer than he had expected. Having Sesshomaru inside this form however seemed rather… ritualistic. It was a weird way to phrase it, though the hanyou felt he was almost an offering to the demon lord. It wasn't bad by any terms, as the ache gave way to the previous throbbing need. Beyond those feelings, even in his human form, he could almost hear the echo of his youkai.

It was happy. It felt desired, it felt full, it felt complete. Inuyasha gasped at those overwhelming emotions, feeling tears once again manifest as those feelings felt overwhelming in this form. Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's hips, raising them before moving down over his mate. Inuyasha placed his ankles on his back, grabbing a handful of his mate's hair and pulling him down for a deep all consuming kiss.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru panting softly against his lips. His hips began to move, the hanyou gasping softly with each gentle thrust. He felt the tears fall down his face, taking in shaky breaths as Sesshomaru was given the connection he so badly needed.

"Stay mine," Sesshomaru grit out, Inuyasha nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. Inuyasha suddenly felt very overwhelmed, overwhelmed by his mates understanding, by Kagome returning, by the pup he would soon deliver into this world. He thought of the son he hoped one day to see, and the many more pups he would have with Sesshomaru. All of it crashed down and attacked him, the hanyou releasing a choking sob as Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts.

The demon lord held the hanyou close, grunting as his release neared. Inuyasha held on tightly to his mate, sobbing against his chest as he felt for the first time in a long time he was truly connecting with his mate. Inuyasha gasped on a breath when his body thrummed with release, Sesshomaru stilling on top of him with a shaky groan.

They stayed like that for a minute, Sesshomaru holding his mate as he cried against him. When Inuyasha finally felt the tidal wave die out he rubbed his nose against his mate, the demon pulling out and settling his mate in his lap. When the first rays of the sun began to shine Inuyasha felt himself shift, his female form fading away. His youkai roared at the feeling of being whole, Inuyasha looking into his mate's eyes once again.

There was nothing but understanding and love.

Inuyasha vouched to never hurt his mate again. But to do so, he needed to tell him his one last secret.

"Kagome told me I have a son." It was blunt, and obviously not what the demon was expecting after their connection had been restored. He remained calm however, his fingers idly playing with the hanyou's ears. Inuyasha was expecting to be yelled at.

"He is not here. But our pup is." Inuyasha's lips parted in surprise, Sesshomaru pushing away his tidal wave of anger at the new bit of information. With the well closed they could not see the boy, though Sesshomaru hoped to live long enough to see the boy for himself. For now, the most important thing to him was his pup and his mate.

"Let us return to the hut." Inuyasha nodded, getting to his feet with the help of his mate. They dressed and returned to the hut, Inuyasha laying down next to his mate once again.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Inuyasha asked, shivering slightly as Sesshomaru ran his fingers over his stomach.

"I hope for a boy," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha humming softly as he closed his eyes.

"I hope for twins," Inuyasha replied, smiling softly. "A boy and a girl."

"We would fill the castle sooner," Sesshomaru joked lightly, Inuyasha chuckling as he bumped him lightly with a hand.

"Boy or girl, I will love them.


	19. Chapter 19: Possibilities

**Chapter 19**

**Author's note: I don't have work at all this week, so hopefully this story can have no more lapses in updating! We shall see! **

Three months went by like the wind, the hanyou feeling as if an alien had over taken his body as he reached the seventh month mark. He had grown impossibly large, his size even worrying Kaede to some extent. They feared he would deliver early, though Inuyasha felt for some reason it was unlikely. He had begun to wish he could ask his pups what they were gonna do, since they had decided to take over.

"Yee body is not meant to stretch this much," Kaede told him during one of her visits, the miko not wishing to stay for long periods of time in the hut. Though it was abnormally large the village was being faced with more and more demon attacks as they hurdled into the oncoming summer, spring having been a gentle whisper as the heat began to arrive with a force.

"Is that bad?" Inuyasha asked, biting back his insult at her assessment of his ever changing body. He was Inuyasha! He didn't feel things like insecurity or a depleting body image! However, having Sesshomaru see him waddle anywhere made him feel significantly more negative about his current state. He would have been okay if he just had the small bump from a few months earlier, though once they had connected again it was like he just blew up overnight.

"I can not be sure, I can continue to rub the cream to help with the stretching. However, ye may not be carrying a single pup." Inuyasha scrunched his nose up at that, as his previous hope for twins was hindered by his slowly crushed state.

"Demons don't normally bare twins," Sesshomaru pointed out, Kaede nodding as she finished rubbing the cream she had got Inuyasha for his itching and expanding stomach. She went over to a bowl of water, cleansing her hands.

"This is true, though his heat had gone unnoticed for quite some time. It is likely his body believed itself… undesirable. He would have probably become infertile after some time." Inuyasha took in a breath at that, looking down to his stomach. He only heard stories of female demons becoming infertile if they were not married off and mated, though it usually took hundreds of years. However, he was a half demon. What laws applied to him?

"Could I have pups after this?" Inuyasha ventured to ask, Kaede nodding as she dried her hands on a cloth.

"Be careful Inuyasha, yee may from now on bare more than one pup per pregnancy. Your body will want to show it is viable to your mate." Inuyasha swallowed at that, looking over to Sesshomaru who had an eyebrow raised. Inuyasha was almost thinking of closing his legs at that point. Even though he wished to give Sesshomaru the many pups he desired, to have multiple pups every time he got pregnant was quite daunting.

"How many do you think I carry now?" He asked, Kaede looking to his stomach with a soft scowl of contemplation. Inuyasha would really rather prefer to have a number now, versus wait a thousand years till he would give birth.

"We will not know until you give birth. One baby may hide another during this time." Inuyasha groaned at that, trying to sit up from his laid back position. Kaede aided him while Sesshomaru got up to leave, to no doubt get meat for their dinner. Inuyasha could obviously tell he was joyous of the news, though he really wondered if the demon would pursue more children after this.

Not that he didn't want them, he just hoped there was a break between them all.

"When do you think I'll deliver?" Inuyasha asked, Kaede sitting next to him as she tried to massage his swollen ankles. Inuyasha, when she first attempted this, snapped at her and grew angry as he felt feeble under her care. After the swelling became too much he gave in, especially since Sesshomaru was not nearly as adept at the tender care. Kaede seemed to be carefully articulating her answer, as this was not something one could easily guess. She moved to his other ankle.

"With multiple, possibly next month." Inuyasha frowned at that, looking down to his impossibly big stomach.

"Will I deliver in this form?" He asked, Kaede pulling on the few cases she knew of half breed pregnancies.

"Yee may very well deliver during yee human time. It will drain yee, and possibly kill ye if we are not careful. Yee pups will be full blooded, so yee will need to save up all ye strength." Inuyasha sighed at that, feeling a part of him panic slightly at the thought. It would only make sense, since his birth canal was only present while he was a human, though a thought stopped him.

"But why, if I got pregnant as a half demon male?" Kaede frowned at that, as she herself held very little information about a male half demon successfully getting pregnant. They usually managed to live long enough to become sterile, though Inuyasha hadn't. Though Kagome was not aware, it almost appeared she set it up so the hanyou would become sterile with the loss of his memory. It would have been possible, if she hadn't entrusted Sesshomaru to watch the younger.

"Forgive me Inuyasha, though a case as rare as yee has not been presented to me before." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, wishing some type of knowledge was at least present in this time. Inuyasha looked to the shoji when it was opened, his hopeful thought of his mate smashed by the imposing sight of Lady Kimi. Inuyasha frowned, though didn't speak ill to her as he normally would.

She did protect him from that wench after all. Begrudgingly, she had earned his respect.

"Forgive my intrusion," she spoke in her soft tone, looking to Inuyasha who was sat up on his futon. Kaede turned to face her and bowed, Lady Kimi shooing away her formality.

"We all stand the same here Miko," she spoke, moving to sit next to Inuyasha. The half demon was a little apprehensive, but it wasn't like he could move much while in this condition. He was literally the size of a boulder at this point.

"How do my grandpups treat you?" Kimi asked, Inuyasha huffing some as he motioned to his current state.

"Crushing me," he replied, Kimi smirking softly as she raised a hand. She stopped, looking to Inuyasha's face for permission. Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, her warm hand touching his stomach. Inuyasha gasped in slight pain as his pups seemed to come alive, feeling a harsh kick to his bladder and a kick to his stomach. Kimi raised an eyebrow as they all saw a foot press against his stomach, followed by the hanyou releasing an embarrassed yelp as he almost peed himself.

"Forgive me," Kimi apologized quickly as she and Kaede helped him up, Inuyasha slapping them both away as he went outside to release his bladder. After he was done he entered back inside, Kimi halting whatever she was saying as she looked back to the hanyou.

"I have calmed all matters with the bitch's family. They apologize greatly for their daughter's actions, and grant you one of their estates in apology." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding nor caring about any of that.

"Is that why you came?" Inuyasha asked, Kimi opening her mouth to respond but stopped by Kaede.

"I called for her. If you deliver while in human form we need a demon to offer their energy," Kaede explained, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at that. Sesshomaru was a pretty strong demon, and he would feel more comfortable with him. Inuyasha knew he still had a lot to learn about the world, but he wasn't really sure he wanted his mother in law to be there while he pushed out the little demons that kicked his bladder.

"Sesshomaru won't do?" Inuyasha asked, Kaede shaking her head. This time, she let Kimi speak.

"It is not traditional for a male to be present." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that, since he thought that seemed pretty stupid.

"Why?" he ventured to ask, Kimi leveling him with her stare.

"You need to concentrate Inuyasha. Do not underestimate labor, many demons and humans have lost their lives during the process." Inuyasha swallowed thickly at that, feeling a sudden fear tighten in his chest. Kaede stood and walked to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yee shall be fine, Inuyasha. I will make sure you stay safe." Inuyasha nodded and looked down to his stomach, wondering for a split second if all of this would really be worth the possible chance of death. Kimi realized the seed of fear she had planted, and tried to backtrack.

"If you give birth as a human, once the sun rises you will return to being a half breed. Your body will heal." Inuyasha realized a rather large fault in that reasoning however.

"If I will give birth to multiple pups, my labor will be long right? So will I go into labor as a male, and give birth as a female?" The two women looked t each other, both realizing that this was going to be a lot more difficult then they had both originally thought.

Nobody knew what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru walked back into the hut and realized the tension that had filled the air, blood from the deer still on his shoulder and trickling down his arm. Sesshomaru went over to his mate however, letting the hanyou press against him. Sesshomaru looked at the two women, realizing the gears turning in both of their heads.

"Why is my mate distressed?" Sesshomaru asked with malice in his voice, Kaede speaking first.

"There may be more complications than originally thought with his labor," Kaede informed, Sesshomaru looking down to his mate who was shaking just slightly. The demon narrowed his eyes, angered that his mate was distressed in his delicate state.

"We shall worry about it when the time comes. Call upon a healer, we shall have them on standby." Kaede nodded, Sesshomaru looking to his mother.

"Is everything fixed?" He asked, Kimi nodding as she stood from her seated position.

"They have given you an estate, for the trouble," she replied, Sesshomaru looking back to Kaede.

"Do the monk and the demon slayer know of his condition?" Sesshomaru asked, Kaede shaking her head. Sesshomaru nodded, looking down to his mate.

"Alert them, I will take Inuyasha to your village. I feel it best he delivers in a place of comfort if he will face complications." Inuyasha's head shot up at that, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't mind Kaede seeing him like this, but the people he had fought along side with? He really didn't want any of them to see him like this!

"Wait!" Inuyasha chipped in, Sesshomaru turning his eyes to him. Inuyasha tried not to flare up like a bird, but couldn't help but feel like he was slightly left out in these decisions.

"You want me to go over there like this? That's embarrassing!" Inuyasha yelled out, Sesshomaru's expression staying stern as he regraded his mate silently for a moment.

"Though I had wished for you to deliver here, if the miko is unsure of what might happen, I need people to be around who can aid her," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha's cheeks becoming a little red as he saw the logic in his mate's decision. He still however felt very left out in the decision of his own body.

"I don't want them to know!" Inuyasha replied stubbornly, some line in his mind crossed. He wouldn't admit it, though he felt his pride was at stake. He had fought next to those people, had been the iron wall they needed and had been the leader of their pack. To face them as the weak thing he was now made him feel… Humiliation.

Let alone, how would he explain he was Sesshomaru's mate? Kaede seemed to read his mind, speaking in turn.

"They will feel nothing but respect for thee Inuyasha. Sango herself has another on the way." Inuyasha blushed at that, pulling away from his mate and crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru pulled him slowly against him once again, placing a soft kiss between his ears.

"Let me ensure your safety, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, the hanyou's ears twitching back in response. Inuyasha's cheeks grew impossibly redder, though when asked like that he could hardly refuse this for his mate.

He was terrified more than anything to give birth, but maybe…

Maybe his friends could be there for him, as he had done for them.

"Fine."


	20. Chapter 20: Acceptance

**Chapter 20**

**Author's note: So I wrote this while eating a delicious breakfast, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed my breakfast! I hope you all are staying safe as well, and I hope my chapters brighten your days in these times of uncertainty.**

Inuyasha wanted to cry in embarrassment. They sat in Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting across from him. Sesshomaru sat behind him, and Kaede sat to the side, facing them all. Inuyasha wasn't even sure what to do or say, or what they would do or say. Kaede explained the situation, omitting some information to save his pride. Not that any of this was peachy and happy news he wanted to tell his pack.

After she finished however, nobody spoke or even really seemed to breathe. Inuyasha dared to glance at his silent pack, expecting looks of pure disgust. Sango seemed to be glaring at Sesshomaru, Miroku was staring at his very pregnant stomach with a look of awe and shock, and Shippo seemed to have stopped breathing in favor of also staring at Inuyasha's very pregnant stomach. Inuyasha opened his mouth but slowly closed it, not even sure what to do. Sango however, seemed to have a few things to say to Sesshomaru, who stared at his pack stoically in waiting.

"We ask you to watch him, and you have him carry your child!" Inuyasha was caught off guard by the outburst, as he was expected to be torn down or have his pride spat out and stomped on the floor. Instead, Sango was pissed at his mate for impregnating him while he was under his watch. Sesshomaru was just as surprised, though merely tilted his head in response. Whether he controlled his anger for Inuyasha's sake or just because he thought the rebuttal was stupid was to be determined.

"It was consensual," Sesshomaru replied blankly, Sango moving to stand up. It took her quite a bit since she was pregnant, though she slapped away Miroku's help, continuing to glare menacingly at the demon lord.

"Consensual or not, he didn't remember anything! Why you… You're no better than Miroku!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the accusation and Miroku sputtered a response to his wife's blatant disapproval of his previous behavior. Sango put a hand up, stopping her husband from speaking further to redeem himself.

"Then you put him in danger on your wedding day! And you didn't invite us!" Inuyasha gaped like a fish as the second part was aimed at him, feeling as if he was being scolded by a mother. Sango wasn't done yet, though her next yell was cut off by Kaede who raised a hand.

"Sango, though thee feels this way, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been mated. Thee child will arrive soon, and we have much more to discuss." Sango seemed to calm down just slightly, but glared at Sesshomaru who merely gave her an aloof stare back.

"How did this happen?" Miroku interjected, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest. Though he was definitely a male, he felt his chest was enlarging just slightly. The kimono hid it, but he really hoped he didn't lactate, or stayed a female human till after they were done breastfeeding or something. The last thing he needed was for Miroku to find something more to tease him about.

"I was in heat and he was in musk," Inuyasha replied quickly as to cut the conversation off before it could go farther, Shippo's eyes lighting up.

"Oh, is that why you smelled sometimes?" The question itself was innocent, though it messed with Inuyasha's pride just enough for him to grab the fox demon and punch his head. The hit was a lot softer than what he used to deliver, though the fox demon cried out in agony all the same.

"Shut up stupid!" Inuyasha growled, though a part of him relaxed as he realized that his pack wasn't going to reject him. He was surprised mostly by Sango berating his mate, as he expected disgust, not protection on the behalf of his lost virtue from his half brother no less. He grew increasingly happier at the notion that the woman was a demon slayer and the man a monk, as they both knew the traditions of demons. If they didn't this conversation would have veered towards awkward.

Inuyasha let the fox demon go, but instead of running away, the demon touched Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha blushed fiercely as the fox demon curled in his lap, seeming mesmerized by the baby bump in front of him.

"It's different from Sango's," he whispered, Inuyasha half tempted to throw the demon off to save some of his pride as a fearsome half demon. The weight of the little demon helped some of the pain he felt however, as his warmth helped his aching, and stretching muscles. Inuyasha was sure the fox was probably wishing it was Kagome's stomach he was pressed up against, though he was glad at least they were accepting his current state.

"What is the problem?" Sango asked, her eyes filled with adoration as they all watched the little fox demon whisper words of adoration to Inuyasha's stomach. He had done the same to Sango, through all of her pregnancies,not that the fox demon would admit it.

"We do not know how thee will deliver," Kaede replied, Sango confused for a second. She looked at Inuyasha though, and realized that he was still very much in fact, a male. The realization dawned on everybody, and Inuyasha once again fought with the idea of being seen as weak.

"If thee delivers during his human time, he will be female, however we are unsure if thee will stay female if the sun rises. And if not, thee is faced with a form of labor never seen before." Miroku looked to Inuyasha, seeming to look him up and down, realizing with Sango that as a male, Inuyasha only had one exit for a baby to fit through. Miroku shifted uneasily.

"What can we do?" Sango asked, Kaede donning a face of consideration. Inuyasha didn't believe there was much anybody could do, since in all essence he would be the sole person to push out his pup.

"Thee will need to be kept under constant supervision. If it is one, which is unlikely, thee will carry full term. If thee carries many, thee will deliver soon. Within the next new moon." That time frame dawned on everybody.

"Will they be fully formed?" Miroku asked, Kaede opening her mouth but interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Demons form faster than humans. Inuyasha being half human has just slowed down the process slightly." Shippo whispered for the babies to stay still for a little bit longer, which made Inuyasha smile just slightly. It also made his pup reply with a solid kick that surprised a small noise from the fox demon.

"What do you think?" Sango asked Inuyasha, the half demon caught off guard by the question. He frowned slightly, looking down to his stomach. He wished he could just know, that his babies would talk to him, or that he could hear them inside of him. He couldn't though, and could hardly tell what was going on. He closed his eyes though, searching for his youkai. It had begun to rest a few months back, giving most of its power to his pups. It left him looking like a half demon, but being too weak to show any feats of strength. Shippo moved off his lap, watching the hanyou in awe as he pulsed weakly.

'Can you tell me?'

The connection was so weak as his youkai focused on giving power to his pups, though he could almost feel it stir inside of him. It almost seemed to give a whimper, which echoed out of Inuyasha's own throat. His youkai rested once again, giving all of it's power back to the pups. Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou fell forward but was caught by his mate, sweat beading on his forehead from over exertion. He let Sesshomaru move him so he could lean against his mate, Sesshomaru's youkai reaching out and vainly trying to give the hanyou back some much needed power. Neither noticed the awe filled eyes that watched them in their moment of vulnerability.

"Are they killing him?" Sango asked softly, Kaede shaking her head as she looked at the display of affection. She had never seen this part of Sesshomaru, as the demon was normally very stoic in front of her. However, even the powerful demon lord was just as worried as they were about the increasingly weakening hanyou.

"No, they are draining his power. Thee pups will have more demon energy than Inuyasha himself, so thee demon power is being drained abnormally fast."

"Full demons?" Shippo asked, Kaede nodding as she watched some color return to Inuyasha's face. For being the fearsome half demon she had met in her youth, she was shocked to see him as the weak being before her now. But she did not voice these thoughts, as for now he needed their assistance, not their pity.

"They will not kill him, though it will be a long while before thee recovers thy strength."

"Did his human mother go through the same ordeal? Or is it just for this specific case?" Sango asked, Miroku nodding next to her. Sesshomaru spoke, cutting off whatever Kaede was about to say. Inuyasha wanted to snort, as normally the old hag wasn't one to let herself be talked over.

"His mother was weak during the whole pregnancy. All mothers to half demons are." Everybody let that sink in, Inuyasha finally pulling away from his mate when he felt he had regained some of his strength.

"I just need this to be over," Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his stomach to somehow convey those words to the pups inside of him now. Sango couldn't help but laugh though, rubbing her own stomach.

"I understand that part," she chuckled, Miroku looking down to the evidence of his future offspring. Inuyasha smiled softly as Shippo once again moved to his lap, seeming t try and help by offering up a little bit of his own demonic power. It was nothing compared to his own or Sesshomaru's but the thought counted.

"For now, thee need to rest Inuyasha. We can only wait and see what will happen as your time approaches," Kaede told him, the hanyou nodding as he bit back a yawn. He was always tired now, so the idea of laying down and doing absolutely nothing sounded beautiful. Besides, his ankles were swelling again.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Sango asked as she seemed to forget her previous anger towards Sesshomaru's taking of his virtue, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow. They weren't really sure how many they would have, so were unsure of how many names to choose. Inuyasha had given it some thought though, and decided to voice them aloud. Sesshomaru would tell him if whether or not he agreed to them.

"Well if we have two boys, Kazuhiko and Takeo. If it's two girls, I'd think Moriko and Sayuri." Sango cooed at those names, Inuyasha blushing slightly at her openness. Sesshomaru tilted his head, thinking over the names. Inuyasha wondered what he would want to name them, since the hanyou wouldn't take away the right for the father to choose the names. However, he hoped throwing those out there gave the demon some ideas.

They shared baby names and ideas for a while before Inuyasha started to grow tired, the group leading Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to hut they would share in the village. Inuyasha only slightly wished Kimi had stayed, though she had to leave to answer to the many complaints and updates from the villages and to make sure the lands were secure.

Though the demon lords were understanding as to why the wench had been killed during their wedding, that didn't make up for the many who seemed upset it was for a half breed. However, in fear of Sesshomaru's armies they seemed to be quiet for now. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it would always be that way, but he hoped one day he could fight next to his mate.

If his mate didn't constantly leave him pregnant with his pups that is. Inuyasha curled up on the futon next to his mate as he let his thoughts lull him to sleep, though a thought began to eat away at his mind.

Should he tell his pack about his son?

The thought was enough to snap him from his fatigue, which alerted his mate of his distress. Sesshomaru grabbed him and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on top of Inuyasha's head. His ears twitched in response, Sesshomaru reaching a hand up and scratching softly behind one. It was more than words could give, calming the hanyou who once again relaxed.

"Sleep for now," Sesshomaru ordered softly, Inuyasha humming softly as he relaxed and melted into the futon. He yawned loudly as he became more comfortable, feeling his awareness waver slightly.

"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered dreamily as Sesshomaru moved to the other ear, though they both knew he wasn't saying thank you for the ear scratches. Sesshomaru kissed his forehead, his lips warm as they lingered for a moment longer. Inuyasha lifted his head, letting their lips have the barest of touches.

It shocked the hanyou awake, but not with nervousness. He pressed a little harder suggestively, feeling Sesshomaru's lips lift just slightly in response. He pulled away and shook his head, the hanyou pouting slightly in response. Sesshomaru kissed him again, but didn't let it delve into the deeper motions of intimacy, once again continuing the blessed ear scratches.

"Rest, after you wake," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha moaning softly in response as he once again was being lulled into a state of fatigue.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha humming softly as he let the sound of his mate's breathing finally pull him into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21: Arrival

**Chapter 21**

**Author's note: Wrote this chapter to go along with the beautiful, though extremely temperamental weather outside. Warning this chapter may get a little messy, and a little intense. Labor and birthing ensue. **

Inuyasha woke up to paralyzing pain. It forced him to sit up in reflex, his claws digging into the furs and tearing small holes into them. He gasped out when the pain ebbed away suddenly, his eyes forcing open and searching for his mate. However, Sesshomaru wasn't in the hut, Inuyasha vaguely remembering him stating he would go to the hot spring to wash off the blood of a hunt. Inuyasha tried hard to push back his tears as he shakily grabbed the furs covering his thighs, moving them slowly off as he prepared himself mentally for what might be present.

His kimono obstructed any sight between his legs, though Inuyasha could feel it. He prayed for the contractions to not be close together as he slowly moved to undo his kimonos, trying not to scream when he saw blood staining his thighs. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to warn him the pups were very much on their way.

He tried to wake his youkai to call for his mate, but it was too weak to even stir. Inuyasha tried to breathe deeply as he tried to let his body do what it wanted, though something became blaring obvious.

He was still male.

By the sounds of the villagers outside it was possibly early afternoon, but the new moon would not be till tomorrow night. Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling a tear fall. He hoped Sesshomaru would be able to feel his fear, and would return soon. He didn't want to scream out though, no, everybody would come running then.

Inuyasha tried hard to swallow his pride as he felt another contraction move through him, digging his claws into the board beneath him. He whimpered softly as the pain intensified, shaking as he felt the contraction tighten impossibly further. He looked to the door when it opened, praying his mate had returned. Kaede stood there however with a bowl of what smelled like soup, her aged eye widening.

"Inuyasha…?"

"They're coming," Inuyasha whispered as the contraction ebbed away, Kaede quickly moving into the hut and closing the shoji. Inuyasha panted through grit teeth as he tried to calm down, Kaede moving to his shaking legs and meeting his eyes.

"I need you to lift your legs, like this… yes." Inuyasha followed her directions as she tried to get him to get in the right position, the old hag moving to place some furs beneath his back.

"When did it start?" Kaede asked, her voice calm as she tried to convey the same emotion onto the hanyou. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing, feeling his youkai grow stronger suddenly. He looked to the shoji, seeing it rattle with the force of his mate.

Inuyasha sobbed softly, the shoji slamming open to show his alarmed mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru you must leave," Kaede spoke calmly, the demon looking over his distressed mate for any sign of injury. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tensed as his stomach tightened, feeling a pressure build against his spine. Miroku came up by the demon, trying feebly to pull the demon away. The demon shoved off the human and stepped inside, slamming the shoji shut behind him. Whether Miroku stayed outside due to fear or surprise, Inuyasha was glad he didn't see him like this.

"What can I do?" Sesshomaru asked, growling at Miroku who tried to open the shoji behind him when the surprise ebbed away. Kaede called the monk to stop, seeing the derangement in the demon's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need you to keep Inuyasha calm. If thee does not, I will have Miroku place a-"

"Shut up human," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as the pain ebbed away for the moment.

"If you idiots are done," Inuyasha growled, the two looking to him with surprise. Inuyasha dug his claws into the wood beneath him, leveling Kaede with his glare.

"See what's happening, I can't tell," Inuyasha growled out, Kaede nodding as she moved again between his legs. Sesshomaru moved next to him and grabbed his hand, offering him the little comfort he could.

"When did it start Inuyasha?" Kaede asked again as she reached down, Inuyasha feeling the invasions of her fingers against his ass. He could hardly care as he felt another contraction rip through him, tearing a groaning cry from him.

"When I woke up, maybe five minutes," Inuyasha grit out, Kaede nodding as she pressed in with two fingers after careful stretching. She felt for a cervix, trying not to show how happy she was to find something that felt somewhat similar to one. It was pulsing however against her fingers, and she could only guess that his body could no longer hold the babies without causing harm to them. She tried to feel around more to get a guess, hearing Inuyasha hiss above her as she searched for anything else that might help give her an idea of the strange situation. She felt the cervix dilation and breathed a soft sigh of relief at realizing at least that part of the pregnancy would be somewhat normal.

However…

She felt for how dilated he was, feeling a pang of worry as she realized he was at eight centimeters. That could only mean he had dilated while he slept, which meant his labor could have started at any time over the past few hours. She slowly pulled her fingers out, only to feel a slow dribble of liquid follow.

She pressed her fingers together to see the viscosity, looking up when Inuyasha closed his legs. His face was pale as he looked away from her, Kaede trying to remain calm. Inuyasha was proceeding normally, though something was wrong. Since the water didn't stop in it's slow release she could only assume the babies were coming fast.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru scowling in worry as he looked down to Inuyasha's slowly wetting kimonos.

"Thee water broke, it is merely releasing slow." The words didn't calm Inuyasha at all, though with a gentle tug from Kaede's small hands he reluctantly opened his legs again.

"Is that normal?" Sesshomaru asked, Kaede nodding as she stood slowly from her kneeled position. She went over to the shoji, opening it to see a slightly terrified Miroku.

"Get me blankets and two bowls of water with a few clean rags. Ask Sango to come and accompany me." Miroku nodded before he turned to retrieve the necessities, Kaede turning around when Inuyasha cried out in pain. She closed the shoji and went back to his side, Sesshomaru seeming even more alarmed than before.

"When can you get them out of me?" Inuyasha grit out, his face beaded with sweat as he seemed to shake uncontrollably. Kaede remained calm as she patted his knee, giving him a small hopeful smile.

"I cannot fully tell. Yee is close to delivery, though now we must wait."

"Fuck your stupid waiting! Get them out of me!" Inuyasha growled, Kaede nodding as she looked between the hanyou's legs. She gently maneuvered him with the help of Sesshomaru, removing the soaked furs and kimonos. Inuyasha could only whimper through the process, feeling as if something was trying to physically claw its way out of him.

"The process is different for every delivery, Inuyasha. It all depends on thee own body. If it is multiple thee may deliver faster, though it is uncertain." Inuyasha whimpered softly, gripping Sesshomaru's hand tighter as he felt another contraction move through him.

"I can't do this," Inuyasha suddenly whimpered, Sesshomaru moving closer and softly moving his fingers over his mates' sensitive ears.

"It'll all be over soon," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha growling at his mate as he wished he could make the demon feel his pain. Kaede looked to them both, rising up when Miroku opened the shoji slightly. The villager children were curious of the screams, though many mothers looked on as they merely wished for a quick delivery for the expecting mother.

"I'm here Kaede," Sango spoke behind him, Kaede letting Miroku place down the supplies before shooing him out. Inuyasha nodded to Sango who gave him a small smile, Kaede having her stay on the other side of Inuyasha as she returned between his legs.

"Inuyasha, do yee feel a need to push?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha laughing, if only to make a mockery of the pain he felt radiating through his pelvic region. He tilted his head back with a muffled cry, letting out a low whimper after it seemed the pain ebbed away once again.

"I feel like I'm dying old hag," Inuyasha replied in turn, Kaede frowning as she looked down to the wetness still escaping. She could only tell by his reactions to the pain, but it very much seemed the contractions were two minutes apart. She made Inuyasha look at her, guiding him to breathe calmly with her. Once he was no longer gasping for breath she nodded, looking down to see a little more blood than she wanted to see escaping at the moment.

"Yee is not dying, they will come soon." Inuyasha scoffed, though there was obvious pain and fear in his voice.

"They couldn't wait till the new moon?" Inuyasha whispered, Kaede holding back a scoff herself. She stayed calm though, hoping her calmness helped the hanyou stay calm as well. Inuyasha still was calm, so she hoped it was working.

"They wish to see you now," Sango joked lightly, Inuyasha cracking a small smile at that. After his water stopped leaking out Kaede released a soft sigh, moving the wet blankets from beneath him.

"I need to check how far you are," she spoke softly, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he nodded. Kaede moved her fingers down and gently stretched the lightly convulsing region, moving her fingers in deeper and searching for that same area of tissue. She felt alarm move through her as she realized that he was fully dilated, though stayed calm as she pulled her fingers away. She could only assume, but these babies wanted out now, and Inuyasha's body was in agreement.

"How do you feel?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha unable to respond as he arched with a pained yell.

"Take them out!" Inuyasha yelled, crying out as Kaede witnessed his muscles contract. She helped him lower back down, having his head rest on Sesshomaru's lap with Sango on his left side. She saw some discharge, though his hole was still not expanding yet.

"I don't wanna do this," Inuyasha whimpered, Kaede nodding sympathetically as she prepared more blankets. Sango wrung out a rag and placed it on the hanyou's head, Sesshomaru focusing on comforting his mate with soft scratches behind his ears.

"I wanna push," Inuyasha suddenly gasped, Kaede nodding in understanding as she wet a rag with the bowl of warm water and placed it against the lightly convulsing region.

"Push towards this," she spoke softly, Inuyasha suddenly shaking his head as he gasped on a breath.

"Tomorrow, I'll do this tomorrow," he pleaded, Kaede shaking her head as she rubbed one of his shaking knees.

"Thee wish to come now Inuyasha, now push," Kaede spoke with some authority in her voice, Inuyasha slamming a hand into the wood beneath him.

"Die old hag!" He yelled, though his legs rose up and his stomach convulsed as he began to push with his body. He screamed in a way that even left Kaede feeling sick to her stomach, the hanyou suddenly a being in motion. He slapped away everybody and found the strength to stand, Kaede gasping as he pressed himself against a wall. His legs shook as he screamed again, Kaede seeing some discharge flow down his leg.

The sight put them all in motion, Sesshomaru moving to grab Inuyasha and letting him lean against his body. Kaede urged him to move the hanyou to his knees, the act tearing a pained whimper from the hanyou. Sango moved beside Sesshomaru, making Inuyasha look to her as she spoke soft words of encouragement.

Kaede went behind him and looked at his hole, seeing more mucus like discharge escape him. She had wanted him to lay down and push, but she wouldn't force him into that position now. If he moved around too much he could hurt himself or the oncoming babies, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"How do thee feel?" Kaede asked, if only to keep the hanyou aware of his current state of pushing. Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru's shoulders, Kaede seeing the blood. Sesshomaru's face stayed unreadable as he held onto his mate, seemingly lost in a trance as he looked down to the bloody discharge escaping his mate.

"It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Inuyasha sobbed, Kaede feeling something almost akin to guilt. She buried it however, nodding to Sango who began to guide the hanyou to breathe. Inuyasha slowly unclenched his claws as he nodded, trying to slow his breathing and focus on pushing. Once they had him calm enough Kaede wet the rag again in warm water, placing it against his convulsing hole.

"Now push," she ordered, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he stopped fighting his body. He stopped pushing after the feeling passed, Sango keeping him focused on breathing. Kaede prayed as time seemed to pass on, wishing the pups would arrive soon as it became apparent the hanyou was becoming weak. She silently thanked Sesshomaru for going against her orders, the demon feeding his mate his own energy to keep him going.

Kaede tried not to gasp when she saw the beginnings of a head, the baby finally low enough. She looked to Sango who gave her a blanket, Kaede feeling excitement run through her.

"Inuyasha yee is almost there," she spoke calmly, though loudly enough for the hanyou to hear over his soft sobs. Inuyasha nodded and pushed once again, the head coming out some only to go back in. Kaede was about to say something else when the hanyou screamed on a push, the head coming out more.

"It burns!" Inuyasha yelled, Kaede nodding as she watched the baby come out further with another hard push.

"Breathe Inuyasha," Kaede ordered, the hanyou stopping to take in a deep gasping breathe. If anybody had asked Inuyasha how he felt, he would have described it as the worst possible torture. He would have rather have his stomach torn out multiple times, have his body be pierced by a million arrows. The pain was unlike anything he could explain, and felt almost like his ass was being blown open and torn to shreds.

He could feel when Kaede tried to stretch him to help reduce the likelihood of tearing, but he felt no matter what it would never be the same. He prayed he was only carrying twins, if to merely make the pain stop. He felt an urge to push and obeyed, feeling literal fire burn along his hole. He bit back a scream, instead transferring his pain to Sesshomaru who took it all without complaint.

Kaede gasped when the baby's head popped out, seeing the demon markings along its cheeks. She placed the blanket against the small head, urging Inuyasha to give her another strong push. The shoulders passed through and the rest slid out, Kaede catching the baby and smiling when it began to scream bloody murder.

"It's a boy!" she rejoiced, Inuyasha moving quickly but clumsily to see their new addition. Kaede calmed him so she could cut the cord, letting him hold the baby boy against his chest afterwards.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

This was his pup.

The baby calmed when it came into contact with Inuyasha's chest, allowing Inuyasha to see the markings along its body more clearly. He was a splitting replica of Sesshomaru, which only made the hanyou want to laugh at the irony. He felt tears fall down his face, kissing the top of the pup's sticky head. Kaede slowly took him away, having Inuyasha return to the position he felt most comfortable in. He looked to Sango who cleaned his pup next to him, his heart breaking when he began to cry again.

"Gentle," Inuyasha whispered as he felt the second one start to come, Sango giving him a small smile as she finished cleaning him with a wet rag. He was then wrapped up as Inuyasha cried through another round of horrible contractions. The second one was a lot more impatient and came out minutes later, another healthy little baby boy. He had Inuyasha's demon markings with a crescent moon on his little forehead, with Inuyasha's eyes and Sesshomaru's nose and mouth. He had more hair than his first brother, the whiteness of it almost shining.

The third was just as impatient, Inuyasha screaming as it felt it was trying to tear its way out of him.

"It's a girl!" Kaede gasped, Inuyasha moving to look at his little girl. She had Inuyasha's demon markings without a crescent moon, her all white hair wavy like his own. She took more after him than the others, which surprised the hanyou. After her however his body calmed down, and after delivering his afterbirth he was allowed to hold them along with Sesshomaru.

He almost completely forgot about all the pain he just went through at the sight of them, cooing over them all. Sesshomaru held their daughter possessively, running soft fingers along his son's chubby cheeks. Sesshomaru agreed on the names Inuyasha spoke of previously, Their first born son was named Kazuhiko, their second son was named Takeo, and their little girl was named Moriko. After a check Inuyasha was glad to know he could in fact lactate. He fed all three before they all settled down and rested, Kaede checking him once over before allowing the mother and father be alone with their new pups.

Inuyasha didn't wake up for another two hours, though soft cries awoke him. He sat up with a soft grunt, his entire lower half feeling sore and torn apart. He looked over to the pups, feeling pride well in his chest at seeing his mate trying to calm his first-born son. The other two woke up however, the demon seeming a bit overwhelmed.

Inuyasha wondered how much of his life would be spent seeing his mate over whelmed. He would be okay with that.

**Author's note: Normally I end it here, but not this time. I will keep updating about their lives with little pups running around! **


	22. Chapter 22: Shower Thoughts

**Chapter 22**

**Author's note: I deeply apologize for not posting sooner, having all my classes online has made it hard to find time to post on this story. I do plan on adding more after this chapter, so please be patient with me! **

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, looking over to his mate who was currently slumped in one of their many library chairs. Inuyasha would not normally enter this place, but Sesshomaru required him to understand enough knowledge to pass down to their children. Though normally children were strictly taught by teachers, Inuyasha still wanted to have a hand in their schooling.

"Yes?" Inuyasha finally asked when Sesshomaru didn't continue after calling his name, looking up from his scroll to his mate. He bit back a chuckle when he noticed his mate had fallen asleep, the poor demon exhausted after spending a night alone with their pups. He had wanted to teach them how to transform properly, since they were becoming of age to do so. Inuyasha sighed softly, putting down his scroll and walking over to his mate.

He gently shook him awake, Sesshomaru growling softly in rebuttal. Inuyasha snorted at the reply, moving back some so he wouldn't get hit as he prepared his small attack. Sesshomaru let a very uncharacteristic yelp when he was pushed out of the chair, Inuyasha laughing loudly at the display of his shocked mate. When his mate looked up at him however Inuyasha stopped laughing, cursing softly as he bolted from the library to get to safety.

No place was safe in the castle however, but that didn't mean the hanyou would give up without trying. He bolted towards the garden, passing by some guards who knew the look in his golden eyes. They moved out of the way of the wind that followed, merely shaking their heads as they continued their rounds.

Inuyasha was just about to run to the edge when he was tackled to the ground, crying out in panic as he was pinned down by a growling demon. Inuyasha panted beneath him as his panicked expression turned into a wide grin, the demon above him lowering his weight just slightly above his mate.

"You know they'll see us here," Inuyasha pointed out, Sesshomaru humming as he leaned down and trailed kisses along his throat. Inuyasha squirmed beneath him and whimpered softly, the warmth of his lips and tongue awakening a deep want inside of him. Inuyasha gasped as a wet kiss turned into a sharp bite, grinding his hips up against his mate as his mind fogged slightly with lust.

They were always too tired to do this…

Suddenly cool air pooled around his body and Inuyasha was left on the ground alone, the hanyou blinking as he stared up at the sky. He rose up to his elbows, glaring daggers into the back of his mate.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha spat, irritated at the sudden turn of events. Sesshomaru didn't even look back at him as he continued towards the castle, Inuyasha falling back with a huff. His eyes twitched to the side when he saw a rapidly approaching shadow, the air knocked out of him as his eldest pup jumped onto his chest.

"Mama guess what I did!" Kazuhiko exclaimed, Inuyasha smiling as he wrapped his arms around his son.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking over and seeing Takeo and Moriko gathering a handful of flowers with Rin. He relaxed under his pup, listening to him go and on about how he managed to make a flower crown with Rin, and how his was the best. Inuyasha could only nod and laugh at his little story, thoroughly distracted from his mate who seemed to have ran away to get more rest. Normally Inuyasha was a little upset, though he knew Sesshomaru needed the rest this time.

"Did you have fun with papa last night?" Inuyasha asked, Kazuhiko's eyes turning bright as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Will you come with us on the next full moon?" Kazuhiko asked, Inuyasha smiling as he felt a deep yearning to join his pups in the sky. Being a half breed he knew he truly couldn't though it wouldn't hurt to ask Sesshomaru if he would let him ride on his back.

"Mama isn't strong enough to join you," Inuyasha replied, seeing sadness fall over his pup's eyes.

"But I'll ask papa if he can carry me," Inuyasha supplied, Kazuhiko jumping on his chest in his excitement. Inuyasha grabbed him so he wouldn't land to hard on him, but still let his baby jump as he desired.

They were barely babies anymore at this point, as they had just turned fifty the day before. It had been a glorious party, with everybody invited. Inuyasha kept a close eye on his pups however, coming to realize that no matter how old his pups would get, he would always be overprotective.

Especially since they got rid of Lady Katsumi…

Lady Kimi said that her family only wanted peace, though something just didn't seem right with her pack. Though they did not try to harm him in any shape or form, and were rather sweet, something didn't sit well with him. Inuyasha had voiced his suspicions with the demon who agreed, though would do little to figure out more.

The most they could do was make a move.

And seeing as how in the future demons were nonexistent, Inuyasha wondered if maybe this would be the reason why.

500 years was a long time.

Inuyasha sighed softly and pulled his son down on top of him, rolling over and crushing him softly. Kazuhiko screamed in response, his siblings looking up and running over to help their brother. Inuyasha let himself be ganged up by three little bodies, moving quickly and attacking everybody with tickles and kisses.

Rin watched on with a smile, helping Inuyasha when he started to slowly lose the battle. After a long play session, the pups were taken to their sword fighting lesson, Inuyasha nodding to the master who bowed back to him. Fifty years wasn't enough to make people not hate his half breed guts, but it was enough to earn their twisted respect.

Not that Inuyasha cared about their respect.

The hanyou frowned as his mood soured, sighing softly as he headed towards the hot spring to bathe. Though normally he wouldn't mind getting dirty, his kimono had been white, and now it was very obviously a mix of greens and browns.

It would piss off the woman who made his dresses, though he wouldn't apologies for playing with his children. Their aging was slowing down however as they showed more of their demon heritage, so Inuyasha hoped more days of play would come.

Soon they would be of age, and that thought scared him some. Sesshomaru however was very proud of his offspring, and pushed their children to perfection. Inuyasha was always there to point out to them it wouldn't happen, but it didn't stop Kazuhiko from wanting to be his father's favorite.

Kazuhiko worked the hardest in his studies, was amazing with a sword, and was almost as good of a tactical genius as his grandfather. Inuyasha was proud of his son, though he knew he could never pick favorites. Takeo wasn't as bright as his brother, but he was sly and sneaky. He thought quickly on his feet, and though he wasn't as strong as his brother, he always managed to win a few times with split second thinking. However, Inuyasha could probably guess from his blossoming behavior that he would be the one to find it harder to settle down and find a mate.

Not that Inuyasha would force him into that, and he would ensure Sesshomaru didn't push him either.

Moriko on the other hand was cunning and beautiful. Though she favored Inuyasha, Inuyasha knew she would have many offers for a mate. One of the demon lords had already tried to set her up with his son who was a mere fifty years older, though Inuyasha shot it down before Sesshomaru could speak. Inuyasha would not marry her off, as her heart was as wild as her hair. She was a free spirit all right, and Inuyasha would not chain her to some random child.

Besides, her skills with a sword would have probably led to the poor lad having his head separated from his body within seconds.

Inuyasha lifted his chin at that thought, feeling pride swell in his chest at the pups he birthed. He knew he was a mere hanyou, though his pups were strong and capable, and nothing could change that fact. In fact, Inuyasha could probably attest they were stronger than any demon to grace these fertile lands.

He opened the shoji to the bath and walked in, closing it softly behind himself. His pups were not allowed here, as Sesshomaru made it very clear it would be their place of peace. They had their own hot springs connected to their rooms, which they enjoyed immensely. Inuyasha also found it better this way, especially when it meant he could spend more time with his mate.

Sesshomaru spent more time in his study now though…

It was frustrating.

Not that Inuyasha would take it upon himself to berate his mate for doing his job as Lord, but he was sorely tempted. Only his two sons were allowed into his office as of late as Sesshomaru prepared them for their rightful throne as Lords. They were destined to rule the land together, and Inuyasha was glad for it.

He was not to keen on marrying off his daughter, but if it was for love…

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he slipped off his kimono, heading into the second room and letting his muscles relax. He sat down on a rock and cleaned himself thoroughly, laying his ears flat as he poured water over his head. He shook himself after the warm water relaxed his muscles, moving over to the hot spring and slipping into the water.

He was happy.

He opened his eyes when the shoji opened, smelling Sesshomaru's scent. It was strong now so Inuyasha chalked it up to him probably teaching their pups during the sword fighting lessons. He sank lower into the water until it was up to his lips, fighting the urge to blow bubbles and alert his mate of his presence. He watched Sesshomaru clean himself, almost seeming entranced by his body as muscles rippled under pale skin.

He caught his breath at the sight of his scars, the sight of them pooling heat to his groin. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder, meeting his mate's eyes. The hunger in his eyes made Inuyasha's blood scream. Sesshomaru didn't pounce him however, merely going back to washing himself.

"You're in heat again, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, just loud enough for Inuyasha the hear him. The hanyou blushed at the words, looking away. He couldn't tell when he was in heat, as his own was so faint. Sesshomaru had learned to smell it however, avoiding his mate in those times. If not, Inuyasha would have had more than enough of their fifty years together.

Kaede had predicted he would not be fertile anymore years ago. Lying old hag.

Inuyasha decided it was best to not draw further attention to it.

Afterall, he was sure the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was a literal house full of pups.

At least, he hoped.

"Did you see them practice?" Inuyasha asked instead, Sesshomaru nodding before pouring water over his head. He wrung out his hair before moving into the water, merely getting the long strands wet again.

"Kazuhiko is very promising," Sesshomaru replied, keeping his distance from his mate. Inuyasha was almost pained to see his mate staying so far away, but he applauded his mate for his self-control.

It was kind of fun to see the all mighty demon Sesshomaru squirm.

"Takeo needs a bit more practice on his footwork, but he will learn more with time. Moriko on the other hand is possibly the most talented with a blade." Inuyasha's heart swelled at those words, knowing Sesshomaru barely complimented his pups as they trained. He made them work hard for his affections, while Inuyasha gave them openly. The hanyou felt it was a good mix, though he hoped they wouldn't fall into the same pit of sibling jealousy they had previously encountered.

"I almost wish they would grow up faster," Inuyasha sighed, smiling softly as he rose up more in the water. He combed his fingers through his hair, feeling a small shiver run through him.

"But I also wish they'd stayed my pu-Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out in surprise when Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of him, the demon's eyes burning with lust. Inuyasha glared at his mate, closing his legs as he tried to stay calm. Though he would love to have more pups, he really, really did not want to give birth again.

Instead of focusing on possible pregnancy Inuyasha tried to distract his mate enough to slip away, as he knew they'd both probably end up regretting mating and adding more pups to their little pack.

"Sesshomaru, let's wait till they're older," Inuyasha whispered, the demon's eyes misted over as he slid a hand between his closed thighs. Inuyasha gasped when he grabbed his throbbing member, his body shamelessly admitting its need.

Inuyasha gasped when rough scorching kisses were pressed against his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as Sesshomaru kissed and licked a hot trail up to his lips. Inuyasha gasped into the heated kiss, his body arching into the fist encased around it.

Their heated passion was stopped by a knock, Inuyasha taking the chance to try to escape. He got as far as the edge before he was forcibly grabbed and lifted into the dry ground, the water cascading off his body and onto the ground loudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your mother calls for you," a voice of the one of the maids called, Inuyasha gasping only to have his moth covered by a hand. Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru seemed to ignore the girl, placing wet kisses along Inuyasha's shoulder blades. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he shivered in pleasure, though he knew if he didn't get Sesshomaru to leave he would indeed be pupped.

"Sefmaru," he tried to speak through the hand, Sesshomaru growling softly as he reached a hand down to prepare the hanyou. Inuyasha shook away his hand, pushing away from the lustful demon.

"Mom first," Inuyasha ordered, some semblance of control bleeding back into the demons' eyes. The demon never huffed, but Inuyasha could almost hear it as he stood and went over to the shoji. He slammed it open and closed, leaving Inuyasha to try and reign in his own control. He sighed before standing, leaving the room when he sure Sesshomaru had left.

He went to their room and laid down, sighing softly as he tried to get in some much-needed sleep. He knew Kimi would keep Sesshomaru busy, as she was one of the few who could also smell his heat. Normally she would send the demon on a tour of his lands, and make him make sure the land was secure. It was a nice time for Inuyasha to relax and relive his own heat, as Lady Kimi was adamant he pleasured himself regularly.

Not that the hanyou wanted to now.

He just wanted sleep.

He dreamt of his and Kagome's son. He dreamed of how he might look, and wondered if he knew about him. He doubted Kagome would tell his son that, but he dreamed and hoped one day they would meet.

His dream was suddenly ended by something shifting next to him, Inuyasha shooting awake. He felt panic run through him when he realized it was Sesshomaru, the demon having him pinned beneath his body weight.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why the hell Kimi didn't send Sesshomaru away this time. He gasped when warm kisses were placed along his neck once again, Sesshomaru's nose tickling him as he searched for the hanyou's sensitive spots.

"I want more," Sesshomaru nearly purred, Inuyasha arching against him when he found one of his sensitive spots. Inuyasha tried to push him away, but instead his fingers grabbed onto him, pulling him closer.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru groaning above him as he lowered more of his weight on his mate. Inuyasha grinded up against him, moaning softly as he felt heat rise into his groin. Inuyasha groaned softly as he led his mate's lips to his own, tasting his spiciness.

"More?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away, Sesshomaru nodding as he continued their kiss. Inuyasha turned them over, his kiss becoming hungered as sought pleasure.

A few more wouldn't hurt.

**Author's note: This second half of the story might end up being one of it's own, since writing this gave me so many more ideas!**


	23. Chapter 23: Growing Up

**Chapter 23**

**Author's note: I like where this story is going, so I shall write while I still have my muse!**

They welcomed their little girl Hiromi into the world nine months later. Though Inuyasha would never admit it to his other pups, he knew she was the most beautiful. She had his ears, the only white things on her head. Her hair was all black, hinting at Inuyasha's half blood heritage. She, however, was thsnkfully full demon, and very strong. Sesshomaru adored her, spending more time with her than he had his elder children. Rin shortly passed after her birth which could have possibly led to his affection, though Inuyasha would not question it.

She had her father's markings and slender face, all accented by the crescent moon. She had Inuyasha's wide eyes however, which held the deepest honey gold the hanyou had ever seen. The night of her ten-year ceremony was only a larger testament to her beauty. She already had many suitors which Inuyasha shot down, still enforcing love to be the determining factor of all of his children's future pursuits. He was finally being respected, finally being accepted as he proved his worth through his pups.

He was proud. He was worthy.

"Mama?" Moriko asked one day, her small hands holding a scroll as she sat in Inuyasha's lap. The hanyou was playing with her hair as he led her through her studies, feeling happy to be present to teach his pups. Takeo had entered the age where he no longer desired to sit in his mother's lap, as he noticed other pups no longer did so. Kazuhiko was more willing, though he had definitely become more refined. He would only be cuddled when they were alone, so not even his siblings could see.

Inuyasha missed coddling his children.

Inuyasha almost wished they wouldn't grow older. He wanted them to stay his pups forever.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied, Moriko frowning slightly at her scroll.

"How did you and papa meet?" She asked, Inuyasha smiling softly as he remembered their beginning years as spiteful enemies. He didn't voice any of this to her, since it was not something for a pup to learn at such a young age. Even if Sesshomaru wanted them to know things like battle tactics and how to properly and effectively kill an enemy.

After a quick talk with Kimi he learned that was how Sesshomaru was raised, and that the demon could kill a group of men before he even learned what the word death meant. It was slightly daunting, since Inuyasha himself only started fighting after his mother died. And even then, it was more for self-defense then an enforced schooling.

"We met while I was fighting a mean human," Inuyasha supplied instead, Moriko tilting her head slightly as she kept reading the scroll. Inuyasha could see the gears in her head turning.

"Naraku?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding softly. After much debate the half demon had been included into the history books, though he was portrayed as a power hunger man rather than a half demon that tried to destroy the world for love.

It was more accurate anyway.

"Yeah, we were fighting against him together," Inuyasha whispered, the memory of Kagome playing across his mind.

"What does love feel like mama?" Moriko asked, Inuyasha feeling his lips upturn as he remembered the previous night. He shook away the urge to think about sex, especially with his daughter on his lap.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked, Moriko lowering her scroll as she seemed to pull into herself. Inuyasha stopped playing with her hair, feeling an unease set into his stomach. He tried to push it away though, moving the hair away from her small face.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, Moriko releasing a small sigh as she slowly opened herself up once again.

"I really like Tadashi mama. He's very kind to me."

_Death._

Inuyasha reigned in his demon as he tried not to show any rage, not even sure of how to take his daughter's interest in a boy. She was obviously expecting some form of ridicule, which only meant he needed to tread carefully. The last thing he wanted was to make his daughter feel unable to speak to him about things like this.

"He's kind?" Inuyasha asked as he resumed combing his fingers through her hair, deciding to do little braids in her luscious hair. She relaxed in his lap, Inuyasha holding back his sigh of relief. He knew who Tadashi was, and wasn't too happy about it. He was one of Katsumi's younger brother's, a new addition to the rapidly growing family. He was only a hundred, but that didn't stop the hanyou from wanting to tear his head off.

Why couldn't she be interested in the other pups outside of Katsumi's family?

There were millions of boys for her to pick from there!

Inuyasha relaxed himself once again, knowing it was normal for girls her age to have crushes. And he was the one who had initially forced Sesshomaru to not be so over bearing and force her into a marriage. He really regretted opening his mouth sometimes.

"He's very, very kind. Yesterday Master Saito joined our class's, and the other girls were being mean to me. Tadashi made them go away and leave me alone." Inuyasha flared with rage at the thought anybody was messing with his pup, fighting back his urge to get their names so he could beat the crap out of them. He reminded himself they were all pups, and it was normal for them to deal with things like this.

Sesshomaru was very adamant his children grew a back bone, and even pushed them into situations that made them feel uncomfortable. Inuyasha fought him on that all the time, but the demon wouldn't budge in his ruling. He kept using Inuyasha himself as an example, though the half demon didn't understand how that helped his reasoning. He went through absolute hell to get the back bone he had now.

That didn't mean his children needed to.

"That's very kind of him," Inuyasha replied, biting back his initial response. Moriko nodded, grabbing a piece of her own hair and twisting it between her fingers. Inuyasha could see the barest of blushes on her cheeks, the sight of it melting his heart. He calmed down fully at the sight of it, taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"He even helped me with my sword fighting," Moriko continued, her lips widening with a smile. She had the most beautiful smile Inuyasha deduced, and even though he wanted to kill the pup, he was glad he could put such a smile on his daughter's face.

"He's very strong mama, but I still beat him!" Inuyasha smiled at that, looking up when the doors to the study opened. Sesshomaru entered with Kazuhiko and Takeo, their little girl Hiromi clinging to his neck. Inuyasha smiled, though realized Moriko clamped up once again. He had to tread carefully with the information she shared with him.

"Studying hard?" Sesshomaru asked, Moriko lifting the scroll with a nod.

"Mama is teaching me," she boasted, Sesshomaru's lips tilting up just slightly.

"It's time for your hand to hand, head with your brothers to the dojo," he ordered, Moriko nodding happily before scurrying off Inuyasha's lap. Sesshomaru pat her head as she passed by, Inuyasha watching Takeo taunt her as they scurried off. He was turning into the annoying brother alright, which only made Inuyasha want to laugh. Kazuhiko was always the calm one however, becoming more and more like his father every day.

Besides the secret cuddles he tried to sneak in between his lessons.

Inuyasha grinned as Sesshomaru handed him Hiromi, the hanyou placing a soft kiss against her cheek. She was growing fast, seemingly faster than her siblings. She was almost their size at ten years old, though Inuyasha was reassured she was in fact full demon. His worst fear was to lose his baby like he had lost Miroku and Sango, even the old wench Kaede.

They had all grown old and perished, leaving behind their offspring who even now grew close to perishing. It was strange to be around to see their third and fourth generations, with the fifth on the way. He visited every now and then, and was even surprised to see Shippo took over protecting the village. He had grown into his body well, and was now a strong young demon. Inuyasha wondered when he would settle down and a find a mate, though he knew it would be some time.

"Hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding as he stood from his seat. Hiromi let herself be held as she clung to him, the little demon very much willing to cuddle. It made Inuyasha feel less isolated as his older pups matured and took on more responsibility.

"Starving, are they preparing the food?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru nodding as he walked elegantly alongside him. Inuyasha had corrected his over bearing steps to a controlled strut, though he was far from elegant.

"It will be done after their hand to hand," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha nodding as he mulled over what his pup had told him before Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Cover your ears," Inuyasha ordered his youngest pup, the little girl nodding before covering them obediently.

"Moriko has a crush on Lady Katsumi's brother, Tadashi," Inuyasha spoke quickly, hoping his youngest didn't listen in and try to tease her sister about it. The last thing he needed was for his daughter to lose her trust in him.

"Tadashi?" Sesshomaru parroted, raising an eyebrow at the name. The boy hadn't been a witness to his sister's death, though he was sure he was told what had happened to her. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change for a minute.

"What did he do to win her affections?" Sesshomaru asked, Hiromi beginning to hum softly as she continued to cover her ears.

"He stopped a few girls from bullying her," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru humming softly in response. Inuyasha saw the rage that built from the knowledge of his daughter being bullied, though Sesshomaru didn't outwardly comment. Inuyasha knew he never would.

"I do not think we need to worry. It may only be a crush Inuyasha." The hanyou scoffed, though he knew it could very well be correct. He sighed softly, gently removing one of Hiromi's small hands from her ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying against his chest.

"What's for dinner?" Hiromi asked, Sesshomaru looking over to her and smiling softly.

"You'll see," Sesshomaru replied, patting his daughter on the head lovingly. Hiromi smiled, leaning into his touch.

"I'm going to have Lady Ai take you for a bath okay?" Sesshomaru informed her as the maid approached, Hiromi nodding without fussing. She let herself be taken for a bath, the most obedient of the four.

Inuyasha adored her for that, but he hoped it wouldn't stop her from making her own decisions in life. They had a lot more time to go, so he tried hard to hope all of his pups grew to be wise and successful in life.

The thought made him ache as it brought his thoughts to the son he would meet eventually in life, hoping his first son would also be as successful in life. Inuyasha still don't know much about Kagome's world, though he wondered if he would live long enough to see it. He wondered if his son would be a business man, and got married to a good girl. His children now were his main priority however, and for now he would be proud of how much they have already accomplished in life.

Even if eldest daughter had a crush on his sworn enemies' brother. Dead sworn enemy, but that didn't matter. Even if her family turned out fine, Inuyasha would still be skeptical of their intentions towards his family.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling his mate's uneasiness. Inuyasha frowned in response, sometimes hating that Sesshomaru had become more in tune with him. They could feel each other's emotions through the connection their demons shared, though that didn't stop Inuyasha from feeling a bit like his privacy was invaded every now and then.

"It's nothing, just a stupid thought," Inuyasha spoke, though Sesshomaru knew him well enough to know that was a lie. His mate took them to their room, giving them the much-needed privacy from the maids and guards who frequented the castle.

"Speak to me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha pursing his lips. He tried to stall with silence, but eventually his own thoughts grew to be too much.

"I don't like Katsumi's family, and I don't want Moriko to be near Tadashi." Sesshomaru didn't react at first, since they both knew there was more. Inuyasha sighed softly, moving over to their futon and sitting with his legs crossed.

"I know I want my pups to marry for love, but I hate them Sesshomaru. Their daughter, his sister nearly took them away from me. I know it has been many years, but… But what if they plan on hurting my pups?" Inuyasha looked down when he finally got the words out, fighting back tears that built with his rage.

"That is a reasonable feeling Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke softly, seeming to be choosing his words carefully.

"However, I have had many interactions with them. I would know if they intended to harm our family." Inuyasha looked up to his mate, his eyes shining with tears. Sesshomaru got down to his knees in front of his mate, something he very rarely ever did. It was his own way of showing his complete trust in his mate, the act taking away Inuyasha's breath every time.

"If I ever feel they wish to hurt our family Inuyasha, I will send their damned souls to hell myself." The hanyou nodded, Sesshomaru once again surprising him with the rare act of kissing his feet. It left him completely open to any attack, though the act was purely to show Inuyasha he was not only trusted, but protected by his strong, reliable mate.

Sesshomaru rose back up, his eyes showing an emotion that not even Inuyasha could read. The sight of it made the hanyou blush, his mind wiped blank as he felt the desire to become one with his mate.

"Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru whispered, the intensity of the worlds catching the hanyou off guard.

"Yes," Inuyasha whispered, entranced.

"Then trust they will not harm us or our pups." Inuyasha felt a part of himself still want to argue, though he begrudgingly nodded. Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha feeling his body heat up when his groin was close to his face. Sesshomaru didn't let him indulge in his desire however, reaching out a hand to help him stand.

"Tonight, after dinner," Sesshomaru promised, Inuyasha sighing dramatically. He saw the beginnings of his mate's smile at his antics, the sight of it putting him fully at ease.

"Do the boys have crushes on anybody?" Inuyasha ventured to ask, Sesshomaru smirking softly. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop.

"Takeo has many crushes which he actively pursues, though so far he has yet to be reciprocated. He may very well be like your monk." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that, remembering fondly the monk who actively tried to bed any woman within a five-mile radius.

"However, Kazuhiko really likes Ai's girl, Kiyoko" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, never expecting his eldest to go for a maid's daughter of all things. The name reminded him of his dear Kikyo as well, the thought making him almost want to cut off the crush right there and then. The last thing he wanted was for his son to feel the ridicule he felt when he married Sesshomaru, especially when there were so many ladies who were higher in status.

The thought made him twist his lip.

When did he start to care about status?

Had he been stuck in this castle for too long?

"I think we should take a trip to the countryside," Inuyasha suddenly suggested, Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"War is being waged just past our borders, it is best if we stay in the castle. It is merely the humans however, we have no need to worry." Inuyasha nodded, understanding how fickle the humans have become. They have become more war hungry these past few years as they fought a useless battle of control, though Inuyasha knew enough from Kagome's history books to not take that knowledge lightly.

"Okay, I understand," Inuyasha sighed, opening the shoji as he smelled their meal being prepared.

"Let's go watch our pup's, I want to see how amazing they have become."

"Yes, let us."


End file.
